Queen of the Quarter
by fireismyelement97
Summary: 1920's Gangster AU: Bonnie Bennett is the only daughter of New Orleans' biggest crime organisation. One day she is kidnapped and engaged to Kol Mikaelson, son of the Mikaelson crime family. She finds herself caught in a war between her father's followers and the Mikaelsons after a betrayal from someone close to her. Formerly the Marriage.
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, obvs.***

**Yes, guys! The Marriage is back and with a brand new name no less! **

**CHAPTER 1**

_New Orleans, 1923_

Bonnie Bennett was walking home from her appointment with the seamstress. She had managed to escape her chauffeur and bodyguard, the freedom was intoxicating.

The sun had slowly begun to set and it was a lot later than she had thought when she left, but that didn't worry her. She was only a couple of blocks from home and the streets were always empty this time of day. The shops were closed, and most of the families were inside eating dinner. She passed a dress shop and she would not have stopped except there was this beautiful, little red angel of a dress on display. The mannequin wore it beautifully. It was a brazen red dress with gold details, cut in that daring new flapper fashion, le petit garcon.

It was a dish!

Bonnie would have loved to wear it, but she knew she never would. Her father, Rudy Bennett was a strict, traditional man and there was no way he would allow it. Her fiancé, Marcel would love it, and he knew it would enrage Rudy, which meant he would never dare voice his opinion.

Sighing, Bonnie glanced down at her own drab dress. It was almost new, a pale blue muslin. It was lovely or it would have been ten years earlier. It still had puffed sleeves and a high neck. She even wore an old fashioned pearl necklace. She touched the Gilbert-girl coif she wore and decided that at least her ensemble matched. It all did from the white gloves, to the little blue hat she wore on top of her bun. Casting one more wistful glance at the shop window, Bonnie continued her walk home.

Bonnie heard the sounds of footsteps behind her and the hairs at the back of her neck prickled. She glanced quickly behind her and saw a pleasant looking man strolling casually several paces behind her. Nothing strange about that except, he was white and white people never came to her neighborhood.

She picked up her pace a little bit then she heard the sound of a car slowly pulling onto the street. That made her heart pound and she walked even faster. Just as Bonnie rounded a corner, another stranger came around it. He too was white and God, if she had not been so scared she might have thought him handsome. He had a devilish smile on his lips and he was staring straight at her.

Bonnie turned to walk out onto the street just as the car pulled up to the curb and a man jumped out. He was tall and had dark brown hair, and he wasn't smiling. That was when she realized she was boxed in because behind her there was nothing more than a closed up shop.

She would have screamed except she heard the click of a gun cocking and that stopped her. The man behind her discreetly held a gun under his coat.

"Now come with us Miss Bennett and nothing bad will happen to you," he said it slowly, almost kindly. There was something sort of young and innocent about him that did not fit with the gun or the threat in his words.

"Are you police?" she asked voice calmer than she felt. Of course, they weren't police, she was stalling.

The man that had rounded the corner broke into a laugh.

"No, nothing so respectable, darling," his voice was low and breathy as he chuckled. And he spoke with a drawling accent, he had to be British. It was an odd thing to notice at a time like this.

Armed strangers boxed her in. Her heart started beating faster and she felt a cold sweat begin in the palms of her hands.

"My father will kill you," she turned on him, and glared.

"Not if we have you," he grabbed her arm and led her toward the car.

Having him, this close made Bonnie think he was only a few years older than her. Quite a bit taller too. His hair was dark and his eyes were almost black, there was something about him though that made her think he found the whole situation amusing.

"Don't count on it," Bonnie snapped, while he was pushing her into the back seat.

Another man sat on the other side, calmly waiting and studying her. He had the bluest eyes of anyone she had ever seen before. They were unsettling as if there should have been more behind them then there was. There was no emotion, no glint of intelligence, just a flicker of insanity.

The man with the gun got in the passenger seat. The other man, the one who had been trailing her got in the driver's seat. Up close she could see that his eyes were green and his hair was almost blond, a dark blond. Moreover, in stark contrast to the grinning men in the back seat with her, he looked serious. Grams would call his expression grave and she wouldn't be exaggerating in his case.

"Elijah didn't mention you were such a looker," the man with the too blue eyes said, with a lascivious wink.

To Bonnie's horror, he put his hand on her knee.

"Take your hands off the Bennett-girl, Damon," the man driving the automobile said. He was watching them in the rear-view mirror.

"Is that a threat, little brother?" Damon drawled.

"Yes, she isn't here for your amusement," he said, voice hollow, but there must have been more to it because Damon removed his hand.

Bonnie let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"So proper," the British man on the other side of her said, touching the pearls at her neck lightly.

"Take your hands off me," Bonnie growled.

"I don't think she likes you, Kol," Damon said, she didn't need to look to know he was smirking. She could hear it in his voice.

"Mind your own business, Salvatore," Kol quipped. "I bet you're daddy's little girl," this time he tugged playfully on her high neckline.

"What I am is none of your concern. You however, are soon to be a dead man," Bonnie replied, stiffly.

"I love pretty little things with sharp tongues," Kol said looking at her with heat in his dark eyes. He sighed heavily as if he was disappointed by something. "Luckily for you, Elijah has other plans for you."

"Kol, she isn't your plaything either," the boy in the passenger seat said. "You heard Elijah. We take her there, unharmed."

"Stay out of it Jeremy," the driver advised.

"Excellent advice, Stefan," Kol said, dark eyes intense as he stared at Bonnie.

A tingle of fear ran down her spine at his gaze. It was how a cat watched a mouse and she knew she was the mouse.

Bonnie turned her chin up and refused to look at any of them. Instead, she focused her energy on where they were going. She could tell just by the general direction they were going that they were on their way to the other side of town, the rich side. Concentrating on this took her mind off other things, but not for long.

"Is it common practice to let your kidnapping victims see where you are taking them?" Bonnie asked, careful to keep her voice empty of any emotion.

"Who says we're not going to kill you, doll face?" Damon said. He widened his eyes in a crazy kind of a way.

Bonnie wasn't impressed.

"I'd advise against that. I'm Rudy Bennett's only daughter, that makes me a lot more valuable alive."

"Relax, darling," Kol said, smiling. "No one's going to kill you, but I love how dark your mind is."

"The Mikaelsons would never kill such a looker," Jeremy said, he turned around and flashed her a smile that was all boy-ish charm.

How had he gotten mixed up with mobsters? Not that she asked. In fact, Bonnie thought it was a good idea to keep quiet. She had heard about the Mikaelsons and they were notorious for their ruthlessness. But they were from England. Their only foothold in America was in Chicago. At least according to her Grams. So what were they doing in New Orleans and what did they want with her? And who was Elijah?

"The Mikaelsons would never kill such a looker," Jeremy said, he turned around and flashed her a smile that was all boy-ish charm.

How had he gotten mixed up with mobsters? Not that she asked. In fact, Bonnie thought it was a good idea to keep quiet. She had heard about the Mikaelsons and they were notorious for their ruthlessness. But they were from England. Their only foothold in America was in Chicago. At least according to her Grams. So what were they doing in New Orleans and what did they want with her?

The car turned onto a street with mansions, confirming Bonnie's suspicions about their destination. The sort of neighborhood where her and her family would never be welcome. Not because they were mobsters as evidenced by the Mikaelsons, but because they were black. It should have stung, but she was used to it.

This sort of injustice was why her father had started his organization in the first place. To ensure that black people stopped getting the short end of the stick, simply because of their skin color. Thirty years later and he was close to owning the city, just a few key players left and then New Orleans was his. This too was according to her Grams.

The Mikaelsons must be here to challenge him.

Bonnie had never before thought about just how lucrative a business crime must be. Obviously, she knew it was, but she had never stopped to think about the extent of it. Given her current predicament, she would say it was likely even more profitable than she could imagine. Otherwise, what would be the point?

The car reached a gated entrance at the far end of the street. Jeremy hopped out and opened the gate. Stefan drove through.

"Keep driving. He can walk," Kol said, in a tone that brokered no argument.

Stefan looked at him in the rear-view mirror with that expressionless mask that seemed natural to him. The scrutiny only lasted a moment. He nodded and kept driving.

"What did baby Gilbert do to get on your nerves today?" Damon asked, he was still smirking, amused by the latest development.

"Keep talking, Salvatore and I'll do worse to you," Kol replied with an easy smile. His dark eyes didn't match his smile and Bonnie repressed a shudder.

Damon held his hands up deferentially. Bonnie had long since pegged Kol as the leader, but this latest order confirmed it.

The car drove up a long, winding road. The road was a wide dirt one and it fit perfectly with its surroundings. They were going steadily uphill through one of those eerily swamp-like forests so common to Louisiana. It was dusk, the cicadas chirped, and the heat was beginning to give way to evening. Bonnie's stomach churned. She didn't have a chance of escaping. With this terrain, the iron fence was the least of her obstacles.

At the top of the hill was an old white mansion. Made out of wood and in perfect Southern style, it was far from modest. It looked as if it might have been a plantation house once long ago; Bonnie dearly hoped it had no such history.

Stefan parked the car and Kol pulled her out of it by the elbow. Bonnie tugged her arm free of his grip and glowered.

"I can walk on my own."

"Then come along, darling," Kol replied with a sardonic twist of his lips, but his eyes danced with mirth.

He walked up the steps to the mansion and Bonnie followed. She wasn't about to give him an excuse to grab her again.

The front entrance was as grand as the outside. It was the kind of style someone noveau riché would choose, over the top and desperate to display the wealth of its owners. It was trying too hard and Bonnie sensed it. Instead of being impressed, she was angry because her family could not display their wealth so ostentatiously. If they did, it would not be long before some jealous bigot would try to end her father's empire.

The marble floors echoed with each step taken on them. Bonnie was still following Kol quietly and sizing up the place. The rest of the house only proved her first assessment right.

Kol opened a door without knocking. He flung it open and strode inside. Bonnie hesitantly stepped through the doorframe that led to a study.

"Brother, I present you, the Bennett girl," Kol said, smiling broadly as he spread out an arm widely to indicate her.

"Yes, thank you, Kol," the man behind the desk was a little older than Kol. His features were broader, nobler looking and he seemed calmer. More reasonable, which his next words proved. "Please, have a seat, Miss Bennett," he gestured politely to the one of the chairs in front of the desk.

Was this Elijah?

Bonnie sat down, attempting to look more relaxed than she felt. It would have been a lot easier if the woman standing behind Kol's brother was not staring. Her dark hair was cut short in a severe bob and she had large dark eyes that left Bonnie feeling exposed. She was stylish in her little black flapper dress and with her dark make-up. She was skinny, the kind of rail-thin look that Coco Chanel made fashionable. She was intimidating to say the least, but Bonnie was doing her best to hide it.

"I'll be off then," Kol said.  
"No, sit down," the other man said, his voice was low and yet firm.

Bonnie decided then and there, that he was more of a force to be reckoned with than he looked. In his own way he was probably as dangerous as Kol, if not more so.

Kol sighed theatrically before flopping down in the chair next to her.

The woman's lips quirked upward. She was amused.

"This had better be good, Elijah. I brought you the girl and I have plans –"

"Enough," Elijah held his hand up. "Miss Bennett, I trust you were not harmed?"

"I – no," Bonnie said, startled by his directness into giving an honest answer. "Other than being kidnapped of course," she added, having gathered herself.

"I do apologize for the rough manner in which you were brought here," he cleared his throat. "However, it was necessary."

"Why am I here? Because I assure you, what my father and Marcel will do to you is not worth whatever you hope to gain financially."

"It's not money we are after, Miss Bennett. Nothing quite so crass," Elijah smiled faintly. "We are after power."

"In that case you've kidnapped the wrong Bennett."

This time the woman smiled, but it was a sly, secretive smile that did nothing to slow Bonnie's frantically beating heart.

"There is more than one way to power," she said, still smiling that same smile. "Your power lies in being the sole heir to your father's legacy."

"You are to wed a Mikaelson. Thereby ensuring that your father's empire goes to your intended," Elijah said.

"And exactly how are you going to make this happen as I refuse to do anything of the sort?" Bonnie demanded.

Kol wasn't listening until then he had been staring at the ceiling, but Bonnie's sharp reply made him smile. She would make a fun sister-in-law.

"There are plenty of lives to threaten, and end, should it come to it. However, I trust we can come to a more civilized agreement," Elijah replied, he was still calm.

Damn him.

"If your family counts kidnapping as a civilized act, I'd rather not join it," Bonnie said flatly.

"As does your own family," Kol quipped and winked at her.

"I'm not involved in any of that," she snapped. It was a sensitive subject with her that her father was a criminal.

As for her, she wasn't involved in any of it. Her father would not stand for it and Marcel obeyed him. Not surprising given that he was her father's chosen heir and prodigal son, so to speak. Terrified of losing that position, he did everything Rudy said and that included marrying his daughter. They were going to be married in six months' time. It might be odd, but Bonnie didn't really have any strong feelings about it. She assumed her life would stay virtually the same. This proposition however, was completely different.

Marrying a Mikaelson – any Mikaelson was out of the question, even if they did manage to scrounge up one more tolerable than Kol.

"Be that as it may, your status ensures that the organization follows whomever you are married to," Elijah explained calmly.

"Yes but –" what she was about to say next was nearly impossible to say, but she had to put an end to this marriage business. "Don't you have any qualms about letting a woman of color into your family?"

"Miss Bennett, allow me to be frank; I assure you that in this family, we do not care about anything as trivial as skin color. We are only concerned with power."

It was an honest answer, refreshingly so. No false statements about being color blind or worse yet, blatantly racist statements about being willing to 'slum it'. Simply the cold hard truth that they had other priorities.

"I do believe you mean that Mr. –" she hesitated, sure he was a Mikaelson, but hesitant to presume anything.

"Elijah Mikaelson and this is my wife, Katerina," he smiled briefly up at the woman. "I hope you forgive my lack of manners as today as been most hectic."

"Certainly, assuming you are willing to put me in a vehicle and send me home," Bonnie smiled sweetly.

"I would like to accommodate you, Miss Bennett however, the circumstances dictate that I am unable to do so," Elijah said.

"Naturally," she replied, her smile fading away immediately.

"Tell me, brother how are you and your bride to be getting along?" Elijah said, turning to Kol.

"Excuse me?"

"You can't be serious, Elijah!"

Bonnie and Kol spoke at the same time.

"You are the only available Mikaelson, Kol," Elijah said patiently. "Who did you think she was going to marry?"

Bonnie reflected that she was going to marry a thug and not a smart one either.

"Untrue. Rebekah remains unwed."

"Don't be preposterous!" Elijah snapped.

Katerina had raised an eyebrow. She was regarding Kol with an expression somewhere between disbelief and amusement.

Bonnie simply stared on in stunned silence. They wanted her to marry Kol? The same thug, who had played with her pearls with such scorn? She hated him!

"Who then?" Katerina questioned. She was smirking and obviously enjoying the commotion.

"I don't bloody well know! Some distant relative! Or I thought perhaps Finn had at long last grown tired of Sage, and agreed to be rid of her!" Kol blustered.

"Careful," Katerina purred. "Or Sage will be rid of you."

"Katerina," Elijah said in a low warning voice.

"Yes, _Katerina_," Kol mimicked.

The more Bonnie heard from Kol, the more certain she became that she did not want to marry him. Not that she was wild about Marcel or anything, but still anyone was better than Kol. He struck her as unpredictable in the worst way imaginable. Marcel at least she knew and understood his moods.

"Why do you insist on acting like a petulant child, Kol?" Elijah asked and sighed deeply. It gave Bonnie the impression that he was often disappointed with his younger brother.

"Perhaps because I am too young to be married?" Kol suggested.

"Finally, we agree on something," Bonnie murmured.

"Excellent," Kol flashed her a smile. She ignored it.

"Enough!" Elijah boomed. Both Bonnie and Kol jumped, and straightened up in their chairs. "This is happening regardless of what you two think. Kol escort Miss Bennett to her room," then he looked at her. "Miss Bennett you will be staying in the same wing as my younger sister. We would not wish anyone to compromise your integrity," this was said with a stern look at Kol, who scoffed. "As for you, Kol, I trust that as always you will do right by your family."

"Whether I like it or not," Kol growled, but he nodded his agreement.

Bonnie nodded. She wanted to argue, but felt too stunned to do so. It felt like such a strange thing for her kidnappers to be worried about. What did they care for her virtue? She herself wasn't worried. Her father would have her out of here soon.

Kol stood up and didn't wait for Bonnie. He strode from the room and she hurried to catch up. He walked at a fast pace through the building, up a staircase and down several hallways. Meanwhile Bonnie struggled to keep up with his long legs.

"You know, it occurs to me that there is a solution to his whole mess," Bonnie ventured after working up the nerve.

"I take it you have a plan, darling?" Kol glanced at her over his shoulder, just the faintest hint of a smile on his lips.

"Yes, actually I do. You help me escape."

"And how does that benefit me? I like the rest of my family wish for our business to thrive."

"I convince Marcel to work with you once we are married and you can get all the credit, meanwhile you can remain a bachelor. Probably just as well, I pity the girl that winds up married to you."

"Ouch," he rolled his eyes.

Bonnie heard the faint sound of another pair of heels on the marble floors. A tall blonde woman rounded the corner. She was dressed in a flapper dress too. It was like Katerina's except it was orange with silver detailing. Her hair was bobbed short, but it was waving softly and she wore an orange headband with what looked like a real diamond on it and a matching feather. She wore orange gloves up to her elbows and she was positively dripping in jewelry. If Bonnie wasn't mistaken that dress was an original Coco Chanel. It was the sort of dress she would love to wear, but would never dare to or be allowed to wear, and she felt a stab of envy for the glamourous woman.

"Bekah," Kol said and spread his arms wide and grinned broadly.

So, this was the infamous Rebekah that Kol would have preferred her to marry.

"Kol," she did not return his smile, and she spoke with a stylish accent. "Whatever it is you want; I don't have time for it."

"Going out again?"

"I've got to take advantage of Nik's absence to have some fun," her lips twisted into a smile.

"If you say so," Kol's smile had turned mischievous and Bonnie wondered what he wasn't saying. "Are you armed?"

"Always," Rebekah flashed thigh, revealing a small revolver strapped to one thigh and a knife in the other.

Bonnie goggled. That appeared to be Rebekah's cue to notice her because she scanned her from head to toe with pursed lips.

"This is the Bennett girl," Kol said by way of introduction.

"So I gathered," Rebekah said slowly. "Charmed I'm sure," and with that she strode away.

Bonnie was left wondering if all the Mikaelsons were like Rebekah and Kol, because if so, she was definitely out of her element.

"My sister," Kol said, with a smile that was both rueful and fond.

"I gathered as much. Is she too a part of your little crime ring?"

"Little?" Kol scoffed, offended. "Bex claims to have better things to do with her time, but unlike your family we don't let our women be helpless."

Bonnie didn't answer. She glowered at his back as they walked. It wasn't long before they got to a white-washed door. Kol opened it and gestured for her to step in. She did only because she saw no point in standing out in the hallway, glaring at Kol for the next hour.

The room was exactly how someone would decorate for a little girl. All white and a soft pale purple with pink mixed in. It was painfully white and stark. She felt physically ill at the sight of it.

"So what now? I'm stuck here until my father and his men come for me?" Bonnie asked, looking directly at Kol for the first time since leaving the study.

"Don't be absurd. We're having a late dinner in an hour. I suggest you change. If you're going to join this family, Elijah will insist you look the part."

"I'm not wearing anything from you people," Bonnie said, crossing her arms.

"Word of advice, darling don't defy Elijah," he said it with a mocking twist to his lips, but his eyes were serious.

Kol closed the door. Bonnie listened and waited to hear the telltale click of the lock, but it never came. All she could hear was Kol's receding footsteps. She wondered why he hadn't locked the door. One glance out the window reminded her why though, with the wild terrain out there, she was not going to get far.

Bonnie flung herself onto the bed and buried her face in the pillows. She wanted to cry, but no tears came. Instead, a sense of dread washed over her and she felt cold all over.

**Thank you so much to everyone, who has read this fic. Who is psyched it's back? Let me know what you thought about this chapter! There is going to be some rewrites and changes as we go, so I hope you like the new version. **

**Also Rudy is Rudy Bennett because Sheila adopted him when he was a child. **

**I'm fireismyelement97 on tumblr if you want to stay in the loop about my fics. And if you want to request a drabble submit an ask. **

**\- Izzy **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**I didn't proof this so please forgive any typos and other errors. **

Bonnie was still laying on the bed when the she heard the doorknob twist. She quickly sat up, not wanting to be caught in a moment of weakness. It wasn't one of the Mikaelsons though, it was a maid. She was a pretty, young girl, just a little plump, with a cheerful smile. Her black hair was pulled back into a severe bun, tucked underneath one of those frilly little hats. Bonnie noticed the uniform and the sensible brown shoes.

Definitely not a Mikaelson, she thought.

"I'm April, Miss Bennett," the girl bobbed a curtsy and smiled. "I'll be your personal maid if that pleases you."

"Not really, but I suppose that isn't your fault," Bonnie said. "Did Mr. Mikaelson send you here to spy on me?"

April's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"No, Miss Bennett. I'd never agree to anything so dishonorable, my father was a minister you know."

Bonnie wasn't sure April would have much of a choice if Elijah wanted to use her as a spy. However, she refrained from commenting.

"How did you come to be a lady's maid then?" Bonnie asked out of curiosity. It seemed a strange landing place for a minister's daughter.

"My parents died when I was young and I grew up in an orphanage."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Miss. It was a long time ago," April said. She seemed to shake herself because her smile was back. "I was told to help you get dressed for dinner."

"Yes, I suppose you were," Bonnie murmured.

She felt like throwing a fit and refusing, but there was something in Kol's warning that stopped her. Elijah certainly appeared to be a reasonable man, yet she couldn't be sure of it. So far, she was being treated well enough yet that might not continue if she opposed him. Without conscious thought, Bonnie decided it was best to play along as much as possible.

April studied her for a moment.

"I have some dresses waiting for you, but I fear you will not approve," April said, slowly almost hesitantly as she studied Bonnie's outfit. "If you don't mind me saying."

"By all means, speak your mind," Bonnie said with a smile. Everyone else in the house seemed to say pretty much whatever he or she pleased, and April seemed like a nice girl. Under different circumstances, they might have been friends.

"There is one evening gown however," April turned to rummage through the closet and pulled out a dress.

It was a long black dress. It was more stylish and modern than the one she wore yet it was more modest than Katerina and Rebekah's dresses. It had small capped-sleeves that ended right below the shoulder. A scooped neckline and a velvet top that covered until under the bust. From there a shimmery silver A-line dress, covered by black gauze. It was stunning and still nowhere near as daring as the dresses Rebekah and Katerina wore.

"Yes, you are right. It is lovely," Bonnie agreed. She did love it and she desperately wanted to wear it, she only wished it had been the dress she had helped the seamstress commission.

April's smile widened. She helped Bonnie change out of her gown and into the new one. Bonnie twirled around in it, forgetting for a moment her circumstances. Then she caught herself and froze. She couldn't believe what she had just done. These people had kidnapped her and she was enjoying the wardrobe?

"Oh, it is beautiful on you, Miss Bennett," April clapped her hands excitedly. "If you sit down at the vanity I'll do your hair."

"Thank you, April," Bonnie said. At least someone in this place wasn't awful.

"Perhaps I could trim it just a little? You'd look fetching with a bob," April suggested as she studied her hair.

"No," Bonnie touched a lock of her waist-length, curly hair. "I know it's the fashion, but I like my hair."

Not to mention her father would have a fit if her hair was shorn off when she was rescued.

"I can see why. It's beautiful."

She wore her hair in curls after she straightened them. Then she wrapped them around an iron, curling them more precisely. Oftentimes, she thought of wearing her hair naturally it would be less work, but since she had more free time on her hands than she liked most days, she took the time.

Then she set to work, piling Bonnie's hair up high. She left tendrils hanging down and pinned it to the lower back of her head. It was an up-do, but already Bonnie could tell it was not a Gilbert-girl style. Afterwards she applied some mascara, just a hint of rouge and red lipstick.

"I don't look like myself at all," Bonnie said, caught between horror and enjoyment.

She was staring at herself in the mirror. She looked beautiful, and daring. Like a femme fatale. The sort of woman, who was elegant, but always got what she wanted. When her father did finally rescue her, she was going demand a different wardrobe. Well she would dream of doing just that, but she knew she would never dare.

"You look great," April beamed, pleased with her handiwork. "I learned to do up-do's from a girl who'd been trained in Paris. You know it is quite a sought after skill. I wish I had been trained in France – oh, I imagine it would be so stylish and I would learn so much more," she chatted as she picked out some jewelry and gloves for Bonnie.

Bonnie put on the long black beaded necklace and the elbow length black gloves. She had just stood when there was as a knock on the door and Kol walked in, without waiting for permission. Bonnie grit her teeth at his presumptuous habit. Knocking alone was not enough for it to be polite. ***

"Mr. Mikaelson!" April cried, scandalized.

Kol's eyes flitted over the maid then he made a dismissive motion. April took the cue, bobbed a curtsy and left in a hurry.

"You don't need to be rude," Bonnie snapped.

Kol shrugged. He wasn't really listening; he was giving Bonnie the once over the way men so often did. He must have liked what he saw because he broke into slow smile.

"You look ravishing," he said at last, gaze settling at eye level.

"Kol!" Bonnie tapped her foot impatiently.

"Yes?" he asked, a slow smirk spreading.

"I assume you came here with another purpose than to stare at me so rudely since you barged in here uninvited?" she continued tapping her foot as she spoke.

"Yes, Elijah sent me to escort you to dinner. I believe he thought you would get lost in these hallways," Kol said, but he was smirking and still staring.

"Very well. Let's go then shall we?" Bonnie glared.

Kol put his hand on her lower back as they walked out of the room. Bonnie took one look at his hand and moved away from him, which only made him laugh. She had always been under the impression that British men were polite, yet Kol was anything but. It was not what she would have expected.

"You were smart to take my advice, darling," Kol remarked as they walked.

There was nothing to say. They both knew why she was wearing the dress. She had been kidnapped by them and she was trying to remain long enough for her father and Marcel to find her.

XXX

Elijah and Katerina were already in the lounge. They both had a drink in-hand, and were laughing on the couch. Bonnie wasn't surprised to see that Katerina drank, most flapper women did. She on the other hand had never had so much as a taste of alcohol. The more she learned about the Mikaelsons the more apparent it became that they were different from her own family. They seemed both freer and wilder, and it might have tempted Bonnie if they hadn't kidnapped her.

There was a woman sitting in a chair next to the couch. She had her back turned but there was something familiar about her curls. When the woman turned around, Bonnie nearly fainted.

"Grams!" she exclaimed.

Sheila broke into a smile.

"Bonnie! Don't you look lovely dear," the older woman said with a glint in her eyes.

Bonnie hurried to her and threw her arms around her.

"What's going on?" she asked, unable to believe that they had managed somehow managed to capture her Grams too. In her mind, Grams was undefeatable, a force of nature.

"Why we are having dinner with the Mikaelsons. I've yet to meet your fiancé, but Elijah and Katerina were just telling me all about him," Grams smiled softly. Then her smile turned to a frown seeing Bonnie's expression. She turned to Elijah. "I thought you were going to tell her everything."

"Yes, well," Elijah cleared his throat. "We thought it would be better coming from you."

"She was rather shaken earlier," Katerina said, smiling one of her sly smiles.

Kol groaned and went to pour himself a bourbon. Then he downed the glass in one go and poured himself another one. Bonnie hoped it was stress that was making him drink. She didn't particularly care to be married to an alcoholic. Though she wasn't surprised that they had such a plentiful supply of booze even during prohibition, like her father they were probably involved in smuggling it.

"I've struck a deal with the Mikaelsons," Sheila said slowly.

"Why?" Bonnie croaked. She couldn't believe her Grams would do this to her.

"You know why, I never approved of Marcel or how Rudy raised you."

"Grams I am not going to run my father's organization!" Bonnie said firmly. "And I am tired of hearing about it!"

"Yes, well you should at least know what is going on. And that boy is a fool," Sheila harrumphed. She had taken a great dislike to Marcel years ago, and time had only made it grow stronger.

"So you what? Arranged another marriage?" Bonnie said, feeling herself getting angry.

Again, Kol groaned and took a big gulp of his drink. Bonnie glared in his direction.

"It's for the best. The Mikaelsons are much more sensible," she smiled almost fondly at Katerina and Elijah, both of whom returned the smile.

"Nothing to be done about it now, darling so you might as well have a drink," Kol said and passed her a tumbler filled with amber liquid.

Bonnie just let it sit in her hands, holding it and staring at it blankly.

"Dad is going to kill you when he finds out," it was barely a whisper and Bonnie could hardly believe she had said it. All her life Grams had been there to protect her and help her. She wasn't ready to lose her.

Sheila's face went hard.

"Bonnie dear, he won't be alive in a few hours and as for Marcel, I am hardly afraid of him," Sheila's words were guarded.

"I believe most of your father's men answer to Sheila anyhow," Katerina said. "Cheers!"

Bonnie just stared at her, appalled by her callousness. Then Sheila's words sunk in and she started to feel ill. She must have misheard - Sheila wouldn't - she wouldn't kill Rudy. Sheila raised him, adopted him when he was a child. The room was starting to spin.

"You're going to frame Marcel for father's death. Aren't you?" Bonnie didn't understand how she could be so calm, it had to be the shock. "Aren't you?" she demanded, louder this time.

"Yes, but you have to understand. I did it for you."

"No you did it for yourself," she said. Sheila reached for her hand. "Stay away from me!"

She backed up slowly. Then all at once, she turned and ran from the room. She kept running, not sure where she was going until she got to the main entrance. Then she threw the doors open and kept going.

"Wait!" she heard Kol's voice behind her.

That only made her run faster. In her heels it wasn't long before Kol caught up with her. He stopped her and turned her around to face him. She slapped his hand away, and took a step back.

"Let go of me!" she cried, hysterical.

"Come along, darling, I'll drive," Kol said looking down at her with an expression that could almost be called sympathy.

"No!" Bonnie said, stubbornly.

Kol grabbed her wrist and pulled her along toward a garage. The garage was huge, fitting the size of the mansion. There were several shiny automobiles lined up, and a long tool bench stretched along the length of the garage. Kol dragged her to a black car that was in the middle of the garage. He unlocked the driver's side.

"Get in," he said.

"No, you've been drinking," Bonnie said, crossing her arms. "And besides, I don't trust you."

"I'll drive," another voice said.

Jeremy Gilbert rolled out from underneath one of the other cars.

"Great, now let's get go," Kol ordered.

The drive was silent, except for when Kol sent Jeremy to unlock the gate and drive them through. Other than that, nothing was said until they reached Bonnie's house, Kol giving directions.

Bonnie's home was a medium sized white house. It was made of wood and done in typical New Orleans style. It was low with wide windows and a Southern style porch. On the front porch there was a swing, and the windows had shutters. The yard had bushes, blocking a good portion of the street from view. In the back there was a fence separating their back yard from the neighbors. There was even a large willow tree. All in all, it was a good sized plot of land that had once held three houses until her father had bought them up and cultivated a proper garden.

"Why am I not surprised you know where I live," Bonnie muttered.

"First rule of kidnapping, know the location of your target," Kol said.

"Thank you," Bonnie told him, hesitantly.

She was already climbing out of the car. Kol hadn't gotten out to hold the door for her, and she wasn't surprised. He was the furthest thing from a gentleman she had ever encountered.

"Don't. I didn't do it for you," he tossed her an arrogant smile.

"I thought you didn't like my plan?" she countered. "What happened to; 'I wish for my family's business to thrive'?" she quoted icily.

"I don't. However, darling the booze does."

"In that case I am grateful to it," Bonnie said and stepped away from the car.

She tore into the house and was horrified to find it in chaos. Several of her father's men were there. All gathered in the living room, smoking and standing around silently. Marcel was there too. He was the first to notice her arrival. Seeing her, he stood and came towards her with long strides.

"Bonnie! Where have you been?"

She knew she should have been back hours ago. They must have thought something happened to her, and correctly so. Bonnie was willing to bet even now men were out scouring the streets for her.

Marcel pulled her into his arms. He smelled like cigars and bourbon. It was a comforting and familiar smell, but Bonnie couldn't allow herself to be distracted now. She needed to see her father, immediately.

"Not now. Where's dad?" Bonnie asked, pushing him away.

"In his room," Marcel answered, but he was still looking at her in amazement. "And what are you wearing? If your father -"

"Never mind that now," Bonnie said and took off toward her father's room.

XXX

"Just out of curiosity Kol, why did I help you return the girl we kidnapped to her house?" Jeremy asked, as he pulled away from the curb.

"Because it's time I rebelled. Take me to the nearest Speak-Easy," Kol replied, not really listening. He had a lot of reasons for taking the Bennett-girl home, none he felt like sharing with Jeremy.

"Yes, sir," Jeremy joked.

Ordinarily they had an easy friendship, but not today. Kol wasn't in the mood for friends or jokes today. Jeremy drove another couple of blocks then pulled over.

"Thanks, Jer. Go back to the mansion and pretend like this never happened," Kol ordered, getting out of the car.  
"And if Elijah finds out?" Jeremy asked, sounding almost afraid.  
"I suggest you run," Kol said and sauntered off.

He wasn't worried about Jeremy. Elijah would know who's doing it was. His brother wasn't one to punish the wrong party. Katherine might tear him to shreds, but that wasn't his problem. Jeremy should be able to handle his own sister, and if he couldn't, Kol failed to see how that was any concern of his.

The Speak-Easy was a small smoky bar with just enough room for live music. It was still early so it was relatively empty. Kol sat down at the furthest corner of the bar and ordered a bottle of scotch, to stay. He had no doubt the Bennett-girl would be back. Neither his family nor Sheila would be willing to let go of this alliance. Kol wasn't either for that matter. They would bring in a lot more money and a lot more skulls for him to bash in if they took control of New Orleans. However, he knew he would likely never see any of the power it brought the family. He was just the family psycho, to be unleashed on those who opposed them. It was a role he was well suited to and enjoyed.

The role of husband however, Kol was not eager to take on. He was convinced he would make a terrible husband, but Bonnie Bennett was beautiful. He could do a lot worse, and she a lot better. Of course, in the end, it wouldn't matter. They would wind up married regardless of how they personally felt about it.

Kol smirked, Elijah didn't know how lucky he was that Bonnie turned out to be beautiful otherwise it might have been time for him to turn on his siblings and join the opposition. As it stood now, he felt sorrier for Bonnie than for himself. She seemed like a sweet girl, the kind that should marry someone nice and lead a safe, normal life. Instead she was about to be thrown to the wolves.

XXX

Rudy's room was dim, the only light coming from a paraffin lamp on his nightstand. They had electricity, but Rudy had always had a fondness for paraffin lamps and kept one by his bedside for that reason. His large king-sized bed for once had the curtains drawn. The room was almost in pitch darkness as the large, heavy curtains were drawn.

She had hated the formality and the stuffiness of the room since she was a child. It seemed to embody everything about Rudy Bennett the mob boss, everything that made him intimidating. It held nothing of Rudy Bennett, loving father. The man she adored, even if they did not understand each other.

Bonnie sat down at her father's bedside pushing the draping aside, and held his hand. He didn't open his eyes, but he groaned in complaint. In the corner, the family doctor was speaking quietly with Marcel, who had followed her in. Doctor Fell had been here since the early afternoon, and Bonnie knew by now she would know what was wrong with her father. Bonnie couldn't hear them, but she knew what was being said.

Deadly poison.

No cure and no hope.

No, a hospital wouldn't save his life.

Bonnie knew her Grams wasn't stupid. If she had planned to take Rudy's life she would also have planned it properly, which also meant no room for error. Whatever had been given to her father, there would be no cure.

He gasped and struggled for breath. Bonnie squeezed his hand harder and whispered a prayer over him. They had never gotten along and never understood each other, but she didn't want to lose him. Tears filled her eyes, and she let them fall not caring that Rudy would hear. He hated it when she cried, saw it as weakness, but for once she didn't care.

XXX

Katerina or Katherine as she was more commonly known as in America, watched Sheila pace the lounge. She lit another cigarette and relaxed, leaning back on the sofa. The girl couldn't get far with the swampland surrounding the mansion, but still after both her and Kol being gone for almost an hour, it was cause for concern. Not because of Bonnie, Katherine didn't think she would be any trouble at all. Kol on the other hand was a wild card.

A maid stepped into the room, she bobbed a curtsy. Katherine nodded to her.

"Excuse me, but there is a telephone call for Ms. Sheila Bennett," the maid said. "It's in the study."

"Lead the way, girl," Sheila ordered.

A phone call and no Kol for the past hour? That did not bode well.

Once they left Elijah looked at her.

"What do you suppose my little brother has done now?" he asked in a voice that was filled with worry.

"Something stupid," she said and exhaled. "I suggest you gather everyone. Including Rebekah."

"Yes, I fear you are right," Elijah said, giving her one of those intense looks of his.

"As do I," she smiled her Cheshire cat smile just for him.

Elijah returned it with a rueful smile of his own.

"Why am I always cleaning up one of Kol's messes?" he shook his head.

"Because he's a reckless fool, but he's young. He'll learn," Katherine said with a graceful shrug of her shoulders.

"I hope you are right, Katerina," Elijah said.

"I usually am," she said.

She took his hand. She gave it a gentle squeeze, Elijah was the one good thing in her life, the one constant. She tried to be supportive and the ally he could always count on. Katherine liked to think she was doing an all right job of it, he certainly loved her if nothing else.

Sheila returned moments later.

"The cook called. Bonnie's back," Sheila said, frowning.

"And that would be the something stupid," Katherine said to Elijah.

"Dammit Kol," Elijah muttered. "Are you certain she hasn't betrayed you?"

"No, I've paid her plenty to keep quiet. She also said that Marcel called in the doctor and no one suspects a thing. They all think Marcel got impatient and made his move using a woman's weapon. Not that anyone is saying that very loud, mind you," Sheila said, smiling.

Katherine could understand. It was a colossal scheme the woman had orchestrated; it must be satisfying to see it all unfold how she wanted it to.

XXX

Bonnie watched with dismay as her father took his last gasping breaths. She cried, and clutched his hand, leaning over him. She was trying to pray for him, but couldn't gather the presence of mind. That was when she heard the first gunshots. Marcel immediately pulled out his own gun and pushed the doctor aside.

"Stay here, both of you," Marcel cautioned. Then he was gone like a dark shadow, slipping out the door.

Bonnie gestured to the closet. Meredith nodded and opened it, holding it open for her. That was not what she meant. She shook her head and pushed her inside.

"Miss Bennett, I insist," she whispered, his voice was strained and he was afraid. Yet she was still trying to protect her. "If they are here for you, I can hide you."  
"Doctor, hiding me in the closet will not stop these people, trust me. You on the other hand, will be safe so long as they don't know you are here. Now get in the closet!" Bonnie whispered back.

Their family home had never before been attacked. That the attack happened the same night she fled the Mikaelsons was no coincidence.

Bonnie slipped out into the hallway and into the bathroom across from her father's bedroom. She eased the door shut and stayed hidden behind it, pressing herself against it. There was a rapid succession of gunshots and then it stopped. She could still hear sounds of a struggle, but they were faint.

What she heard next nearly stopped her heart. She heard someone walking down the hallway. She held her breath and waited, praying that they wouldn't get the chance to check all the rooms. She heard doors opening and rooms being searched. She glanced around searching for an escape. The window.

She heard another door opening and a gun shot.

The doctor! She was still in the room, Bonnie realized completely horrified. But she didn't have time to worry about Meredith now.

Bonnie slowly inched toward the open window. Heaving her skirt up, she climbed over and landed in the yard. She fell on her side, having landed clumsily in her heels. She kicked the shoes off and fled toward the neighbors, so busy looking behind that she didn't see the man until she ran into him.

Damon Salvatore.

Damon grabbed both her arms to restrain her. Bonnie kicked at him. He grinned like the cat that swallowed the canary and put his hand in front of her mouth. He shoved her up against the high wooden fence in the back yard. Bonnie bit his hand and he winced.

"Aha, that isn't very nice," Damon whispered with a smirk. It had not taken him long to recover from one bite.

In response, Bonnie bit him again. Harder this time.

Damon grimaced and groaned in pain. Only this time, his good cheer never came back. He looked furious. Furious that she wouldn't just give in.

"Stop fighting me!"

In answer, Bonnie kicked his shin as hard as she could. It must have hurt too because he grunted in pain.

"I guess I'll just have to teach you a lesson," Damon growled.

Looking murderous, he began groping at her dress skirt, pulling it up.

Bonnie went mad, flailing and kicking at him, but he was stronger than her and he knew how to fight. He pushed her harder against the fence and forced his knee between her legs. Bonnie screamed against his hand, but all anyone could have heard was a muffled noise. Tears welled up in her eyes.

Damon was going to rape her and she wasn't going to be able to stop him. Bonnie screamed again and kept screaming. Damon just smirked and pulled her skirt up higher.

Bonnie screamed louder as Damon started to unbuckle his pants. She kept hitting him, and screaming. She wasn't even thinking, she was panicking and as a result she lashed out in any way and whenever she could. That made things harder for him, because he had to keep one hand over her mouth, while restraining her and undoing his pants all at once. All the while, he was running the risk of getting caught.

There had been a lot of shooting, the place must be crawling with her father's men and Mikaelson men. She doubted very much either side would appreciate what Damon was attempting. At least, she assumed so because of their alliance with Sheila, and what Elijah had said about Bonnie's virtue being protected.

Her savior came running around the corner in the form of Rebekah Mikaelson, someone Bonnie had never thought she would be happy to see. Rebekah slowed when she saw what was happening in the back yard. Her mouth popped open then settled into a look of pure fury. She bent down and Bonnie couldn't see what she was doing. But then she stood again, and was staring at Damon with narrowed eyes.

Bonnie's eyes went wide when she saw Rebekah sneaking up behind him with a shovel. Seeing Bonnie's gaze, he started to turn around just as Rebekah swung the shovel. It hit Damon on the side of his head. He swayed and fell over. Bonnie had to shove away from him not to go down with him.

"Oh, God," Bonnie gasped, stumbling to get away from him. In relief she fell back, leaning against the fence for support.

She saw that Rebekah was still dressed for a party and that it was the same shovel that the gardener used for the flowerbeds. Rebekah must have opted to pick it up when she saw what was happening rather than shoot one of her family's men.

"Are you all right?" Rebekah said, dropping the shovel.

"Yeah, thanks to you," Bonnie said gratefully.

"Don't mention it. Damon's a creep," Rebekah said, she wrinkled her nose in disgust at him.

Rebekah kicked him in the ribs. His body jerked at the impact, but otherwise didn't move.

"I noticed," Bonnie said, and then laughed because the situation was so horrible there was nothing else to do.

Rebekah just watched her for a minute, with an oddly cold expression.

"If you're all right, we're leaving," Rebekah said and grabbed her arm.

She dragged her toward a parked car by the curb.

"No!"

Bonnie struggled, but Rebekah like Damon had an iron-grip. In one swift movement, Rebekah pulled the revolver out from its thigh holster and pointed it at Bonnie.

"Don't make me injure you, I did just save you after all," Rebekah said, voice gone cold. "Now be a dear and get in the car."

She pushed Bonnie forward. Seeing no option that didn't involve getting shot, Bonnie got in the car.

Rebekah turned around to bark at Stefan. "Tell them I've got her, oh, and before I forget; your brother is out cold in the back yard!"

Then she too got in the car and they sped away.

"Thank you," Bonnie said slowly. Then when Rebekah shot her a look she added. "For Damon, not for kidnapping me, obviously."

"Anytime. Us girls have to help each other fend off the creeps after all. And you are so terribly helpless, it's a little sickening actually,"

"That's very kind of you," Bonnie said sarcastically.

"Obviously," she said and threw her an icy smile.

"You said Damon was a creep. How do you know?"

"I made the mistake of sleeping with him one night and next thing you know; he's acting like the world's biggest prick. Which for the record it is not," the last was said with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Huh," was all Bonnie said, cringing inwardly at the other girl's choice of words.

"You do know what I mean, don't you, Bonnie?" she asked with a voice that was falsely sweet.

"I know what you mean," Bonnie muttered embarrassed at the topic. Her cheeks burned, and she must be terribly red from the crass language Rebekah used.

"This little girl-bonding moment, it doesn't make us friends, so we're clear," Rebekah said.

"Didn't think it did," Bonnie replied, equally coldly.

"Good. I might grow to like you after all with an attitude like that," Rebekah gave her a sideways look and flashed one of her frosty smiles.

Rebekah pulled over in front of a small brown building.

"Where are we?"

"Never mind that. C'mon."

Rebekah hopped out of the car and marched into the building, slamming the doors open wide. Bonnie followed her in and hoped this wasn't some new nightmare.

Except it was. There was broken glass everywhere and blood spattered. One man lay on the floor, bleeding. There was enough blood splattered around the bar that Bonnie was under the impression several more had been injured and left. The bartender lay face first on the floor behind the bar, dead. There was no mistaking the broken angle his neck was at.

In the corner sat Kol, about halfway through a bottle of scotch. He didn't look happy exactly, yet neither did he look disturbed by his surroundings. He had a small cut above his eye and his hair as well suit was a mess. Somehow, Bonnie thought he was the source of the chaos around them.

"I confess; I did it," Kol said, grinning and holding his hands up.

Bonnie ignored him. Instead, she bent next to the man on the floor to check his pulse.

"He's still breathing," she told Rebekah.

"Splendid," she said. The blonde marched up to Kol and snatched his bottle. "And what are you doing?"

"Come to spoil my buzz, little sister?" Kol asked.

"Yes," she hit him upside the head. Bonnie flinched, she didn't think too many people got away with that, but Kol just took another sip of his drink. "Do you know where I've been?"

"Fetching my fiancée?" Kol glanced in her direction. "Cheers, darling."

Bonnie looked at him with disgust.

"Yes, and do you know how I found her?" Rebekah said. She was bearing down on Kol, tapping her foot. With each tap, she looked more and more like she wished it was Kol's head she was stepping on instead of the cold stone floor.

"With some help from Jeremy? The one and same that I assume you beat my own whereabouts out of?" Kol suggested, frowning at his now empty glass and the bottle in Rebekah's hand.

"No, guess again. Well yes, actually, I did beat it out him, but that isn't what I am getting at," Rebekah snapped, she continued to tap her foot impatiently.

"What is your point, Bex?" Kol drawled, growing exasperated.

"I found her with Damon Salvatore. He was about to rape her."

Kol looked alarmed for a minute then settled back down when he saw that Bonnie looked fine. She however, did not feel fine. She wrapped her arms protectively around herself. She had been through too much in the past few hours and she didn't feel up to whatever game Rebekah was playing with Kol. Neither did she appreciate that Rebekah was telling people what had almost happened. It was something Bonnie would rather forget.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, lighting a cigarette, not bothering to try to steal the bottle back from Rebekah again.

"Thanks to Rebekah I am fine," Bonnie answered, still looking at him with disgust. "But my father isn't."

"Tell us something new, darling. Yes, I am the man of the hour – so to speak," Rebekah said, raising an eyebrow at him. "You should be ashamed of yourself, you know."

Bonnie wrapped her arms protectively around herself. She looked away from the siblings. They were all so cold and callous about her father. He was dead - _murdered _and what for? So she could marry Kol and he could run the New Orleans organization instead of Marcel?

"Really? What for now?" Kol asked, sounding bored with the conversation and entirely disinterested.

"You left your pathetically helpless –" Rebekah was working herself into a proper tirade.

"Hey!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Sorry, darling, but it is true," Rebekah said over her shoulder, then she turned back to her brother. "Where scum like Damon Salvatore can get their hands on her. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"That she's Elijah's problem? This whole thing was his and Klaus's idea, not mine," Kol said, deliberately blowing smoke in Rebekah's face. "Or was it Elijah and Finn's idea? I don't recall, but I know for certain it is Elijah's doing."

Rebekah waved the smoke away, glaring at him.

"You make me sick," she announced.

Bonnie had been slowly inching her way to the door. She was almost there when Rebekah whipped around and threw a knife. It landed in the wall, not even an inch from her face. Bonnie screamed and stumbled backwards.

"Nice shot," Kol remarked.

Rebekah smirked. "I know."

"Go to hell," Bonnie snapped, terror making her brave.

"Relax, darling. If she wanted to hit you, she would have," Kol said to her.

"Coming from you, that's not at all reassuring," Bonnie retorted. What was Kol's problem? His dad hadn't been murdered by his grandma and he also hadn't been kidnapped. Twice in one day, she might add. Not to mention she had almost been raped.

Kol shrugged and grabbed another bottle from behind the bar.

"This is a nice place, I'm thinking about buying it," he said conversationally to Rebekah.

"I'm sure it was until you went on another one of your rampages," Rebekah answered.

This was common for him? Bonnie's stomach hurt at the very idea of marrying someone who regularly did stuff like this. She was really going to have to talk to her Grams again, in private.

"We're leaving," Rebekah said.

Bonnie left ahead of her, feeling shaky and faint. Rebekah snatched her knife out of the wall on her way out of the bar.

**Thank you so much to everyone, who has followed this fic, read it and left a review! I am so excited to bring this fic back and I can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter. I'm fireismyelement97 on tumblr so leave me an ask for bonkai or kennett. **

**\- Izzy **

**Crowdmindstuff: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm not sure if Power will be back, but it might be if I get the time to work on it :) **

**Bellavida: Thank you! **

**Guest: Merci beaucoup! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Katherine followed Elijah into the house. Whenever she went out in the field armed or not – well she was always armed, he would make her stay behind him. Katherine thought it was sweet how he worried about her. Unnecessary, but sweet.

The place was in chaos. The men that had remained loyal to Marcel fled. They'd put up a good fight for being outnumbered. Yet in the end they had all fled, the wounded ones got away too by some miracle. Marcel had nearly unbelievable luck.

Sheila had gone in first. Demanding the return of her granddaughter and dramatically fingering Marcel as the perp in the attempt on Rudy's life. She even went so far as to claim he had kidnapped Bonnie from Sheila's care. That had been a step too far in Katherine's mind and she saw how some of the men that were loyal to her exchange glances before a few of them joined Marcel's side.

Marcel being no fool in spite of what Sheila claimed, went on the attack. Immediately firing back and demanding that someone go get Bonnie. Protect her and get her out of the house at once. Sheila had tried to shoot him and he'd ducked behind the sofa. Shouting that she was the one that had murdered Rudy. That Marcel was the one that had been by Rudy's side when the man passed. That told Katherine all she needed to know about why Kol had helped the girl.

That statement led to more shooting. Katherine stayed behind Elijah, covering him. Not that he needed it. He was an excellent shot, almost as good as Kol. Lingering at the entrance to the living room, behind Sheila who had stepped in and crouched down behind a large chair. From that vantage point, Katherine had had a decent view of the ensuing shoot down and when Marcel fled with his men. Once they were gone, she helped them scour the house. She was in Bonnie's room, going through it when Stefan came running.

"Rebekah has Bonnie! They're going back to the manor!" he said, breathing heavily. "Also Damon is passed out in the backyard."

"Why?" Katherine asked simply, raising an eyebrow.

Elijah looked mildly astounded.

"No idea, doll face," Stefan answered. "Sheila said she would handle the situation with doctor Fell, then meet us back at the manor."

"What situation with doctor Fell?" Elijah questioned.

"She's been shot," Stefan explained. "It's not life threatening. As for the rest of it, she's agreed to collaborate any and all statements we may need."

"We don't need statements in this town," Katherine said, smiling slyly. "Sheila owns the coppers. Isn't it swell?"

XXX

Rebekah had taken her back to her room and left her there. Bonnie was sitting on the bed, staring out the window. So far, neither Kol nor Rebekah had bothered locking her in. It should have made her feel safer, but with had almost happened today, she didn't think anything could make her feel safe again. The door opened and closed. It was her Grams. She had a tray with food and tea on it.

"I thought you might be hungry."

"Get out," Bonnie said without turning around.

"I understand that you are angry, but I am trying to protect you, honey."

Sheila sat down on the chair in front of the vanity.

"No, I really don't think you do. Father's dead and it's your fault," Bonnie turned away so her Grams wouldn't see the tears that were threatening to spill.

"He was growing careless. Leaving you and the organization in the hands of Marcel. I couldn't allow it."

"It wasn't your decision to make," Bonnie said, feeling tired.

She didn't want to deal with any of this, all she wanted to do was mourn her father in peace. And she didn't want to look at Sheila, just the sight of her made her sick. She had raised Rudy alongside Bonnie's mother. Adopted him and taken him in like he was her own and she had taken his life as easily as she took out the trash.

"I know you think that, honey. But I really need to tell you that most of your father's men have answered to me first for years," Grams said, slowly as if she was weighing each word. "Sure everyone on the outside thought Rudy was in charge, but it wasn't so."

Now her curiosity was peaked.

"If you called the shots, then why didn't you just call off my engagement to Marcel and declare me the heir?" she still hadn't turned around, but she wasn't surprised to learn Grams ran most of the operation. She always seemed to know more than she should and she was always willing to share that information with Bonnie. Whether or not she wanted it.

"For years Rudy let me run things without interfering – at least to an extent because he knew opposing me could only end violently. But when I tried to intervene with Marcel, Rudy wouldn't listen. He thought he knew best," Sheila said and her voice was heavy.

"And you killed him for it?" she did turn around now, and she could barely say it. Her throat was choked and it was hard to talk.

"No, Cherie, I killed him because he refused to negotiate with the Mikaelsons and I want you protected," Sheila's voice was devoid of emotions.

Bonnie snorted in disbelief. "By these criminals?"

"Trust me, honey it's the safest place for you," Sheila said, calmly. "I didn't do it easily. I did raise Rudy myself, and I loved him like a son. For what it's worth."

"No, but you did do it."

"Child, if I had to choose between protecting you, and Rudy as much as I loved that boy, I would choose you all over again. You are my only grandchild, and the future of our family. Your safety must be prioritized."

Had her Grams completely lost her mind?

"And now I have to marry Kol. I mean whatever Marcel's many flaws were, he's nothing like Kol. He's a monster! He picked a bar brawl tonight because he felt like it," Bonnie said, trying and failing to convey her panic. "Rebekah said he goes on rampages. How could I ever be safe with someone like him?"

She would have told her what happened with Damon or almost happened, but Bonnie found she was unable to say it. She couldn't put it into words, the whole thing was disgusting, she felt dirty and ashamed just thinking about what might have happened.

"He's young, but he's always been loyal to his family," Grams told her. "And if he's a little reckless, well a man in this business needs that. You'll just have to be the steadying force."

"I'll get right on that," Bonnie answered, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You'll see, honey. You'll see. Kol isn't Marcel. He comes from a powerful family, the other men will follow him without question. And with you by his side? You'll be the most powerful force in Luisiana."

"Who says they won't follow Marcel?" Bonnie demanded.

"My men do," she explained. "He isn't ruthless like Rudy and he doesn't have my business sense. They followed Rudy because he was ruthless and willing to whatever needed to be done. Now the men follow me because I know how to make money with minimal amounts of bloodshed, but I am getting old, child. I won't be around for long, I need an heir. Marcel is so young and untested; it'll be a disaster. Kol, he's been in this business since he was fourteen."

"Oh my God," Bonnie gasped. That was horrifyingly young. "And you want me to marry someone like that?"

"I do because I know it's the best thing for you," Sheila said. "But I am sorry it had to come to this for it to happen."

"You've said that already."

"It's the truth."

XXX

Rebekah stormed through the mansion until Elijah returned with Katherine. Small surprise the two of them had gone straight to his study. No doubt to discuss further business with Sheila. Rebekah got there before Sheila and she was ready to tear into Elijah.

"Care to guess what I caught Damon trying to do tonight?" she asked, twirling her knife around.

Katherine poured them all a glass of bourbon. She didn't say anything, but she was listening. As usual, she would have an opinion, one that she would only express to Elijah once they were alone. Rebekah wasn't stupid, she knew how Katherine operated. She was sneaky and conniving, but she was loyal to Elijah and the family by extension, so Rebekah could forgive that. However, that forgiveness did not mean she liked Katherine. Of course, Rebekah liked very few people.

"I'd wager it has something to do with why Stefan found him unconscious," Elijah said, sitting down at his desk.

Katherine handed her a glass. Rebekah took it gratefully. She took a deep sip before continuing.

"Right you are. He was trying to rape Bonnie," Rebekah spat the words. It was disgusting. She could overlook a lot of crimes, but raping a defenseless girl? It was low.

Katherine nearly choked on her bourbon.

"He did what?" Elijah asked, sounding stunned.

"No wonder you hit him as hard as you did, good work," Katherine said, having regained her composure.

"I'm rather pleased with myself actually," Rebekah agreed, raising her glass to hers.

"We're going to have to transfer, Damon," Elijah said.

"Castrate?" Rebekah said.

"Excellent idea, dear," Katherine chimed in.

"Ladies, please. We cannot afford to lose any men at such a crucial time. Not until we have taken New Orleans," Elijah murmured. "Of course, this cannot go unpunished. He will not be allowed to interact with Miss Bennett again. Perhaps we should –" he paused, thinking it over. "No, that won't do. I will have to discuss this with Finn or Niklaus."

"When Sheila finds out, she'll be voting for castration, you can bet on that," Rebekah said.

She flopped down on the sofa next to Katherine. They clinked their glasses together. Rebekah and Katherine weren't friends. Neither of them were really the kind of women who had friends, but they did have a grudging respect. A respect that stemmed from both of them being the sort of women who could hold their own; in a fight and in life.

Rebekah stayed to drink with Elijah and Katherine. Everyone was feeling too wired to sleep after the night's excitement. After a while, Sheila came by to tell them that she had to leave. Her job from there on out was to make sure that Marcel continued to take the fall for Rudy's murder and that the Bennett's organization aligned themselves with the Mikaelsons. Sheila was a tough old woman, and Rebekah wondered how long she had been running the business before Rudy woke up and realized he wasn't calling the shots anymore.

Before Sheila left, Rebekah was about to open her mouth to tell her about what Damon had tried to do. She knew Bonnie would never tell, but it was something that needed to be handled, and there were few women more capable than Sheila. However, Elijah silenced Rebekah with one look. She knew what that meant, that they would tell Sheila once the dust had settled. He was right of course, Sheila had more pressing matters for now, and they could handle Damon.

It wasn't long after that Stefan and Tyler showed Kol in. Kol slumped down in a chair and smirked at all of them.

"So I take it the wedding is back on?" Kol asked, sounding like his usual arrogant self. In spite of having consumed half a bar.

"It is. Are you going to cooperate or do we have to make alternative arrangements?" Elijah said.

Rebekah wondered what kind of alternative arrangements he meant. There were no other candidates to marry Bonnie. Perhaps he simply meant to take away some of Kol's favorite privileges or threaten some of the few people he cared about. She doubted the latter very much as Kol didn't care about a whole lot of people.

"I would never betray the family, dear brother," Kol said, mockingly.

Sometimes Rebekah felt that everything Kol ever said to Elijah was meant to mock.

"I'd thought to reward you with control of New Orleans if you do this. However, after today I'm not so certain," Elijah said, looking at Kol with that piercing look of his.

"You're not father, do not presume to lecture me."

Rebekah thought there was something in his eyes though, a look of hurt. It made her think there was more to today's little rebellion than a desire not to marry Bonnie. He must have known they would get her back. The only way to ensure that didn't happen would be to kill her.

Of course, Kol didn't kill women or even lay hands on one. So perhaps it was something a touch more human than his own selfish desires. Maybe he simply wanted to give the girl a moment with her father while he still breathed. It would be unlike Kol, but then of course he had always been their own father's favorite so perhaps he could relate. It was a silly notion, but Rebekah couldn't shake the thought.

"I'm not lecturing. I am trying to do business," Elijah sighed.

"Come on Kol, it's not so bad. At least she's attractive. Nik has promised to find me a particularly ugly husband, and old too. But he'll be rich and well connected," Rebekah told him. Honestly sometimes her older brother could be such a child. As far as she could tell, he wasn't getting such a bad deal.

"As if Caroline would permit it," Katherine interfered. "And she has Klaus wrapped around her pinky," she waved her little finger around as if demonstrating.

Kol snorted in amusement. "See there, little sister you may yet be the first Mikaelson to marry solely for love," Kol winked at her.

"Speaking of which, how is Stefan?" Elijah said, turning to look at her stone-faced.

"How – how do you know about that?" Rebekah asked heart in throat. She really hoped Elijah didn't have him whacked. She loved him.

"Do you think us stupid?" Elijah said, with a small smile.

"I was hoping for uninterested in my love life," Rebekah said, in a cautious tone of voice. "I know I am!" Kol chimed in, grinning from ear to ear. He always did love it when she was the one being scolded instead of him. Of course, the feeling was mutual. Rebekah often went out of her way to make sure he got into trouble.

"It's fine Rebekah. If the time should come, Finn and I will speak with Niklaus," Elijah said reassuringly.

"And I'll speak to Caroline," this from Katherine. That was probably the most comforting thing she had heard all night. Nik would never do anything to upset Caroline.

"Thank you," Rebekah said, nipping at her bourbon.

XXX

Kol stayed behind in Elijah's office when the women went to bed. He was too wired from the night's events to sleep and it seemed Elijah felt the same because he went over his latest business contracts, only half a mind for what he was looking at.

"Can't we make this alliance without the girl?" Kol asked, staring into his scotch.

"Why?" Elijah asked, looking almost startled.

"I have my reasons."

"Sheila wants her protected and she doesn't trust us. She's well aware our only true loyalties lie with family," Elijah said sighing. "Besides, if we aren't family, why would she allow us to run her organization?"

"Because we pay her well?" Kol suggested carelessly.

"That won't happen," Elijah said, looking grim. "I understand that you don't think you are ready for this, but you are. I have faith in you."

"Touching speech brother, truly inspirational."

"Kol," Elijah growled. "If you do right by Bonnie and this family, I will see to it that our New Orleans division is yours."

"And if I don't want to run things?" Kol asked.

He didn't want to be in charge. He was the torturer, the one that got called in when they needed information or someone threatened, or killed. Running this division like how Elijah ran the Chicago division and Finn the one in London? That wasn't for him.

"You can't shirk your responsibilities forever, Kol."

"Much as I'd like to," he muttered darkly. "But what is this really about? Is it Bonnie? Don't you like the girl?"

"Like her? I don't know her," he said, rolling his eyes. "I kidnapped her, it's not like we talked."

Elijah snorted with amusement. "Perhaps not, but she's a beautiful girl, wouldn't you agree?"

"Of course she is," Kol said, smirking. "She's a knock-out, but she isn't cut out for this life. She deserves something normal."

"Something other than a mobster?" Elijah questioned, eyes warming.

"Yes," Kol said. "I want her, but I'll end up destroying her. It doesn't seem right. Especially not when I've never lacked for women better suited to what I do."

"You mean like that dame that tried to slit your throat?"

Kol chuckled. "For instance."

"Bonnie's life will never be normal. Even if we do strike another deal with Sheila – highly unlikely, Marcel will take her, and drag her into his play for power."

"Well then, it would seem I'm getting the better end of this deal," he laughed hollowly.

After having failed to wrangle another solution out of his brothers, Kol made his way up to Bonnie's bedroom. Unfortunately, he had no idea what he was going to say or do when he got there. He just knew that he wanted to talk to her. The truth was, he felt bad for the girl and had meant it when he said, he was getting the better deal.

He still remembered the loss of his own parents and he wouldn't wish that on anyone, especially not someone, who seemed as kindhearted and innocent as Bonnie. He also knew the longer she stayed with his family that light in her eyes would die, it had already begun to fade. He had seen it for himself at the Speak Easy earlier today.

He raised his hand ready to knock and hesitated when he heard a sob. Was she crying? He pressed his ear against the door, listening. Yes, she was definitely crying. It sounded like she was trying to muffle her cries, but he heard them nonetheless.

Kol slid down the door and sat with his back against her bedroom door. Any thoughts he'd had of speaking to her were gone. She wouldn't want to talk to him and he wasn't going to force his presence on her. Instead, he sat there until the crying stopped. He'd intended to leave when it did, but he found himself unable to move. He kept up his silent vigil until the sun rose at dawn the next morning.

XXX

Bonnie woke the next day because April came to wake her. Sometime between dinner and Bonnie's return late that night, the closet must have been added to. There were several dresses that were more suited to Bonnie's taste than before.

April helped Bonnie pick out a long white day-dress. It was demurer than the evening one from the night before, but still more daring than the ensembles she usually wore. It showed off her neck and had a scooped neckline.

Then April braided Bonnie's hair into one long braid and placed a bejeweled comb into the top of the braid.

"Thank you, April," Bonnie said once she was done.

"Shall I show you to the dining hall? Mr. Mikaelson has requested your presence at breakfast."

"Which Mr. Mikaelson?"

Bonnie would rather starve than deal with Kol after last night. He was clearly some sort of psychopath.

"Mr. Elijah Mikaelson," April said.

"In that case, yes, please."

April lapsed into silence after that. Bonnie found her silence unnerving. She was in a state of mind where she needed chatter to keep her from falling too deeply into her thoughts.

As it was, she sat staring at her ring finger. It was a lovely gold wedding band, an intricate leaf design and a simple diamond. It was Bonnie's ideal ring yet she could recall being no more excited about receiving it than if she had been given a hair ribbon.

_Bonnie sat on the footstool by her father's favorite chair. She was telling him about her day and finishing an embroidery project, a decorative pillow case. She enjoyed needlework and was fast becoming adept at it, to the point that she had surpassed Sheila months ago. _

_"So anyway, I was thinking Lucy could stay over Saturday –" _

_"Fine," Rudy grunted. _

_Then gave her one of his serious looks. Bonnie knew what that meant. It was always either very good news or very bad news, never anything in-between. Like the day her mother left them. _

_"What is it?" she asked, putting aside her embroidery. _

_"You're sixteen." _

_"Two months ago." _

_"And you'll be eighteen in a couple of years." _

_"Oh, but that's such a long way off!" _

_"Time goes quicker than you think," Rudy said thoughtfully. "You know, I won't be around forever –" _

_"Don't say such awful things!" Bonnie exclaimed, feeling a rare rebellious streak appear within her. She knew what he was going to say next and she didn't want to hear it. _

_"Bonnie," he said seriously and she sighed. "I need an heir." _

_"Oh," was all she said. _

_"You're my only child and my successor will be whoever you marry, so you cannot marry just anyone." _

_"I know." _

_And she did know. She'd always known. Her older cousin Lucy too had been married to secure the organization. Only a few months ago. She'd been hesitant at first and now she seemed fine._

_"I've spoken to Marcellus –" _

_"Marcel?" _

_Grams couldn't stand Marcel. She couldn't believe her father would choose a man Sheila didn't approve of. Yet he had. _

_"Yes, he'll be by later this evening," Rudy told her, clearing his throat. _

_"And should I wish to marry someone else?" _

_"That would be a shame," he said. _

_"I see," Bonnie_ said. "Excuse me."

_Bonnie went upstairs to her bedroom. Lying down on her bed, she cried for the next couple of hours. Sometimes she thought she never would have stopped crying if her Grams hadn't come upstairs. They had a long talk about responsibility and life. Life as a woman in particular. Sheila told her that night, that being a woman meant sacrifice and duty, and a bunch of other things men didn't understand. Things that undoubtedly meant their fair share of suffering, but that one thing was certain with Marcel, she would hardly notice anything had changed. _

_That was why when he came by to give her the ring, she accepted it easily. Gratefully even. She put on a smile and he played the role of smitten lover. Bonnie knew it was an act on his part, just as on her own. Though Lucy had said more than once that Marcel was infatuated with Bonnie._

_Bonnie had sat out on the porch stoop that night with Marcel. They gazed up at the stars and talked. Touching on nothing important, but it lay to rest her concerns in regards to him, putting her at ease. Sitting here now, two years later in the Mikaelson manor, staring at her ring, she could recall that night. She could recall it so vividly that for a moment she was almost there again._

Then Bonnie shook herself. She'd never wanted to marry Marcel, not truly. The only advantage she saw to him was that she understood him, and knew her life wouldn't change much. That wasn't the same. She supposed ironically and a little bitterly, in some ways she was getting her wish. She almost laughed as she realized how true the old saying was; 'careful what you wish for'.

The only sad thing was, now her life would never be the same. Her father was gone, her Grams was a murderer and apparently a criminal mastermind. Almost worst of all, she was to live with strangers. Dangerous strangers that frightened her.

Sighing, Bonnie removed the ring and put it gently, almost lovingly in the jewelry box on the vanity. Removing that ring, it was like saying good bye to her old life and accepting her new reality. That however, did not mean she was not determined to put a fight. As soon as she worked out the best way to handle this.

XXX

Bonnie was glad she had April to show her the dining room. She would never have found it alone. The dining room like the rest of the mansion was ostentatious. It was a wide spacious room with dark red wall paper, and mahogany wooden panels underneath it. The windows looked out onto the English garden which eventually led to the Louisiana swamplands, an odd contradiction.

The table was long and mahogany as well, stretching out large enough to fit nearly thirty people. A chandelier hung over-top, creating a soft glow coupled with the morning light dappling in through the windows. It was a misty September morning, with almost no sunshine, and for some reason Bonnie welcomed the gloomy weather. It fit her mood.

The scene she walked in on was unsettlingly normal. Rebekah was chatting with Katherine, eating breakfast and drinking tea, while Elijah read the newspaper. Occasionally he would reach for his teacup and Katherine would put it into his hand for him, whenever he scrambled for it. When she did, he would look over the top of his newspaper and smile warmly at her. In Bonnie's eyes they were so much like a normal married couple, that it was strange. Almost upsetting in its normalcy. She was not sure what she had expected, but this scene of familial bliss was not it.

Her arrival however, did not go unnoticed. Elijah looked up from his newspaper and smiled.

"Good morning, Miss Bennett," he said, putting the paper aside.

"Good morning," Bonnie replied.

Katherine pulled out a chair for her and patted the seat. "Come join us," her smile was far from warm, but there was a mischievous look in her eyes.

Her friendliness was puzzling until Rebekah looked at her.

"Good morning," Rebekah said, and then carried on as if pleasantries were simply meant as segues to more important things. "You'll be glad to know Damon won't be around for a while."

Bonnie sat down between the two women feeling considerably more relaxed. If Rebekah had told them, it certainly explained Katherine's sudden case of friendliness. Otherwise she suspected the woman could be quite unpleasant.

"I trust that everything in your room is to your liking," Elijah said, bringing the topic of conversation back onto more mannered subjects.

"I prefer my own bedroom truth be told, but it will suffice," Bonnie replied stiffly.

Katherine hummed and hid a smile behind her coffee cup. Bonnie poured herself some coffee and helped herself to the food. She was starving she realized. She hadn't touched a crumb of the food Grams had brought to her room the night before. She still felt sick, but she had eventually fallen asleep from pure exhaustion. She was relieved she hadn't suffered any nightmares. Surprising given yesterday.

XXX

Over the next couple of days, Bonnie didn't once see Kol. It was weird because otherwise the manor always seemed to be full of men. Men guarding the house, men lounging around on their break and on it went. To Bonnie it seemed everywhere she went in the house there were men. Her own home was the same, but that was different. These were strangers. Strange men were the last thing she wanted to be around after yesterday.

After what had happened with Damon, she chose to retreat to the library. The Mikaelsons had a wonderful library. It stretched over two floors and was filled to the brim with books of all kinds. Bonnie's favorite was the fiction section, and that was where she spent her time, curled up on one of the plush red chairs by the fireplace, reading anything that caught her fancy.

Due to the Louisiana heat, the fireplace was never lit, but Bonnie liked how it looked sitting there so grand. She imagined reading by it late at night during the colder months. She had always loved cold weather, and often wished she lived somewhere with a different climate. Sometimes these retreats would not be enough to stop her thoughts.

At those times her thoughts would inevitably come around to her father, and she would start to cry. It would be impossible to calm back down or read anymore, which would lead to her sitting there staring at the wooden panel, going over old memories. Trying to figure out how her life had taken such a wrong turn she wound up where she was.

Other times she preferred the company of Rebekah and Katherine. Neither of which could be called warm or even fun. Not like her cousin Lucy, but she liked them well enough all the same. They both too seemed to if not like Bonnie tolerate her presence. Katherine never said much, but always offered her a drink or a cigarette, which Bonnie refused each time before Katherine went about her business. Rebekah was younger, more petulant. She would chatter to Bonnie about clothes and parties before flitting off to attend one. Sometimes she would complain about her brothers or pout because of something they had done, but she seemed to almost like having Bonnie around. Now there was an idea Bonnie had trouble processing.

With the grief being so fresh, Bonnie was also glad to see that her Grams was staying away. She didn't know what that meant for her organization or for Marcel, she knew someone would tell her if she asked, but she didn't want to know. She had no interest in mobster business.

She didn't think she was a prisoner because no one ever seemed to follow her around or lock her in anywhere. It made Bonnie think they had more security around the mansion than she knew. That or they believed she wouldn't make it through the swamp territory before someone noticed she was missing. She didn't care which one it was because it didn't matter. She didn't have anywhere to run to anymore.

She was in the library alone reading when Stefan walked in. She immediately tensed, remembering, he was Damon's brother.

"Good morning, Miss Bennett," Stefan said, he put a book back on the shelf and started perusing the shelves for another one.

"Good morning," Bonnie replied. "I was just leaving."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean –"

Whatever Stefan was trying to say, she didn't hear. She was too busy fleeing the room. She left the room in such a hurry she didn't see Kol until she bumped into him. She started to apologize until she saw who she had walked into. Then the apology died on her lips.

"In a hurry, darling?" Kol asked.

"Yes, as a matter a fact I am," Bonnie said coldly.

She tried to side-step him. Kol would move to block her path every time she tried to get past him. He looked like he was amused by her attempts to get away from him. Bonnie was about to give him a piece of her mind when Rebekah appeared from around the corner.

"Bonnie, why on earth aren't you upstairs getting dressed?" Rebekah demanded with a huff. She was still dressed in her morning gown and in spite of that, she looked like a woman on a mission.

"Getting dressed for what?"

Bonnie looked down at her day dress. She was better clothed than Rebekah at the moment.

"Haven't you heard? The rest of my siblings arrive today and we are having a party in our honor," Kol said it sardonically, making it clear just how he felt about it.

"Oh, God, does this mean we have to appear in public as a couple?"

"I'm afraid so. Wait until you see the ring, it's splendid," Kol said in the tones of one confiding.

"I take it to mean you didn't choose it?"

"I did," Rebekah said. "And it's lovely. It might even be nicer than Katherine's," she added as an after-thought.

"Yes, well be that as it may, I don't want it," Bonnie retorted.

"Neither did Katherine, but such is life. Now let's go!"

Rebekah tucked her arm through Bonnie's and tugged her along upstairs.

"Why are you Mikaelsons always dragging me somewhere?" Bonnie complained.

"Because it's the only way to get you anywhere," Rebekah quipped with a merry laugh that was out of character for the blonde. Even Bonnie had to laugh at that.

XXX

Several hours later and April had Katherine, Rebekah and Bonnie ready. Rebekah had insisted that they all dress in her room so that they could compare and help each other out with their outfits.

"Why do I get the feeling you always wanted a younger sister?" Bonnie complained as Rebekah forced a pair of diamond earrings on her. They were beautiful, but that wasn't the issue. The issue was that Bonnie was systematically fighting this party every step of the way.

"And give up being the baby? Hardly," Rebekah said with a laugh. "Now where is the engagement ring?"

"Don't you dare! I gave it to Kol to give to her!" Katherine said, pointing a stern finger at Rebekah. "This might be an arranged marriage, but they can still do some things properly."

"Yes, I'm ever so excited," Bonnie grumbled.

She didn't miss the sympathetic way, April squeezed her shoulder as she was finishing her hair. So far, April was Bonnie's favorite person here. It was too bad she wasn't going to attend the party with them.

"Don't you start!" Katherine was pointing her finger at Bonnie now. "You know, I was actually supposed to marry Klaus, Elijah's brother…of course that was a whole messy ordeal. I took one look at Klaus and thought: hmm this just won't do and just like that," she snapped her fingers. "I set my mind to changing things up a bit. I must say it caused quite the ruckus. Then you know I didn't even like Elijah when I first met him come to think of it…At any rate, he struck me as much better marriage material than Klaus."

"What? You could have fooled me," Rebekah gasped. "You've no idea how many times I've walked in on the two of them barney-mugging," she continued with a grimace.

"Barney-mugging…" Bonnie stopped to think and was shocked to realize Rebekah meant having sex. She started to laugh. "Oh my God, I did not need to know that!" she said, giggling.

"Well if you'd only knock," Katherine scolded. "Anyway that all worked out in the end as you know. Of course, I never did understand why it was such a big deal that I traded brothers. I mean as long as I married a Mikaelson they got my family's political influence and my father has his hired guns on hand. Honestly," she huffed.

"That's actually almost romantic," Bonnie said with a laugh.

"What do you mean 'almost'?" Katherine demanded. "It is very romantic though I do see what you mean about the hired guns part. Ah, but it is a profitable business. Almost as much as hooch. As far as I'm concerned prohibition can stay for as long as it likes."

"In fact the longer the better," Rebekah agreed.

April nodded her agreement.

"It's what paid our Christmas bonuses," April whispered to Bonnie.

Bonnie nodded.

"Life after prohibition has been good," Katherine said with a wry smile.

She was eyeing up the diamond bracelet on her wrist. Katherine insisted that she be fashionably late, Bonnie especially was to make an entrance.

"It'll be a splash!" Katherine said. "Now where's Kol? He'll escort you in!"

As much as Bonnie would have liked to argue she had learned by now that it was futile to resist Katherine's plans. If she wanted something, she would get it.

"I'll get him!" Rebekah announced and then she was gone.

Sometimes Bonnie really didn't like Rebekah and Katherine. The two of them in the same room was especially impossible. They had such forceful personalities that Bonnie often felt overwhelmed, and she was certainly never heard by them. Bonnie stood up from the vanity and began to pace the room. Waiting for Kol was making her uncomfortably nervous just like this entire engagement party.

She noticed somewhere at the back of her agitated mind that Katherine was watching her. The brunette was smoking a cigarette in a stylish holder and was obviously admiring Bonnie's outfit where she sat on the couch.

Katherine was a dish with her blunt bob and burgundy lipstick with her short, sparkly little black dress. It dropped daringly low in a V-shape in the back, showing off her smooth white skin. It was the exact opposite of Bonnie's.

The women had tried to force her into a sequined blue dress, but she had refused. Instead she was wearing a loose fitting green dress that hit her ankles. It was a soft mint green with gold patterns on the skirt and bodice. Her hair was hanging loose down her back, with two gold clips on either side to smooth it back. It showed the blackness of her eyes and hair, making her skin glow with what was left of her summer color.

"Kol, will just love you in that dress," Katherine purred.

"I don't care what Kol will or will not love," Bonnie replied in a growl, putting an end to the conversation, and putting on her green gloves.

Kol sauntered in several minutes later. He cleared his throat and Katherine disappeared with a conspiratorial wink at Bonnie, and she chased April out with her.

"You look beautiful," Kol said, his eyes roaming her body arrogantly.

She felt naked standing there before him. There was something about how his eyes moved across her body that told her he knew exactly what she looked like without her clothes. Bonnie crossed her arms and made eye contact until he finally looked her in the eyes. When he did, he smirked.

"You are a pig," she snapped.

"You haven't been in the same room as me for days, how do you know what I am or am not?"

"I've seen enough."

"Do not start. You need this arrangement as much as my family does."

"And you don't?" she hissed.

"No, I don't actually," Kol said carelessly. "From what your Grams tells me, you weren't thrilled about your last fiancé. Consider me your upgrade."

"That does not mean I want you."

Kol rolled his eyes. "Naturally. However, women need husbands whether they want them or not."

"Not all do."

"You have a skill? A means of supporting yourself?" he looked at her with curiosity.

With fury rising in her, Bonnie shook her head.

"There you have it then. It's a sad state of affair, but women need husbands."

"Yes, it's a travesty," she said with bite. "Now are you here simply to insult me and act the cad?"

"No, I have also come to inform you, I have come the earth-shattering realization you are my problem, burden, call it what you like."

That was too much for Bonnie. She raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face. The sound was a resounding echo. She stared back at him, shakily and trying to fathom what she had just done. Kol looked equally stunned as he watched her.

"My father was murdered for this stupid marriage!" she cried when she finally found her voice.

Kol sighed. He poured himself a drink. He offered her one and she declined. He lit a cigarette and sat down on the bed. He patted the spot next to him and she sat down with him. Still unable to believe what she had done, Bonnie had never considered herself a violent person. And a few minutes before, she would never have believed herself capable of slapping anyone, not even a jerk like Kol.

Well that wasn't entirely true. He wasn't all bad. He had given her the opportunity to say goodbye to her father. It wasn't much, but it was more than her Grams and the rest of the Mikaelsons had done for her.

XXX

Kol was amazed. Bonnie had actually slapped him. He had to admit, he was impressed. He hadn't thought her capable of it. Alienating her with cruelty wouldn't work although it would be the easiest solution. He fancied her, there was no denying it. However, having feelings for someone, it was not something he was comfortable with. He hated having feelings, especially knowing his feelings would only lead Bonnie down a dark path. Just like everything and everyone this life of crime touched.

Suddenly, a better solution came to him. One that would allow him to have Bonnie and perhaps protect her from his world at the same time.

"Perhaps that was the wrong choice of words," he said slowly. "I meant -" he sighed in frustration. "Are you on speaking terms with your grandmother?"

"Of course not."

"I assumed as much," Kol had another swallow of his drink and ran his hand through his hair. "You are left without much in the way of family and I simply meant, I'll see to it that you never want for anything."

"I have my own money," Bonnie scoffed insulted.

Kol rolled his eyes. "Now you are purposely misunderstanding me," he told her with a wink.

Bonnie groaned and looked as if she was at the end of her rope.

"What exactly are you trying to say, Kol?"

He repressed a smile and had another swig. The alcohol burned on its way down and settled in a warm pool in his stomach.

I have feelings for you? No, that was too much vulnerability. Mikaelsons were never vulnerable. You did not get to be the world's largest crime organization by having feelings.

"I would like us to start over."

"Why?"

"Because I'd rather not have to sleep with one open. Sharing a bedroom with a spouse, who wants me dead sounds exhausting. Call me crazy, but I presume you agree."

Bonnie eyed him as if she was considering agreeing.

"Maybe."

"I'm going to be perfectly candid, I don't know how much you know about my parent's marriage however, that's not what I want for myself."

"I don't know anything about them," Bonnie was twisting her fingers together. "But judging by your tone it's not good."

"No, it's not," he chuckled. "The way, I see it, neither of us wanted this marriage yet here we are, which should make us allies."

"Allies?" she raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Yes."

Kol was pleased with himself. That was the perfect term.

Allies.

It was one step closer to what he wanted, but spared him the indignity of having to admit to actual feelings. Especially when those same inane feelings had led him to sitting outside of her bedroom door for a whole night. Obviously, he was losing what little remained of his sanity if that was how he was behaving.

"Did you know?"

"Did I know what?" he said even though he suspected he already knew what she was asking.

"About my father, about me – the kidnapping," Bonnie looked imploringly up at him. Her green eyes were bewitching at any given time, but now when she looked so honest and trusting she was impossible to resist.

"Very well," Kol said and exhaled a lung full of smoke. "Yes, I did know. I don't pay much attention to the politics of the business, that way lies only trouble, but I knew enough I suspected what your fate would be. If I had known you were to marry me, I would have - I'm not certain what I would have done, but I would have found some way to make this easier on you."

XXX

Bonnie was taken aback by his honesty.

"I don't know what to say. I never wanted any of this."

She wrapped her arms around herself.

"I understand," Kol said calmly. "However, I would appreciate it if you refrain from slapping me in the future."

Bonnie repressed a smile. "I'm surprised I got a hit in to be honest."

"You caught me off guard," he said exhaling smoke. "Didn't think you had it in you."

"No one ever does."

"That's mine and everyone else's mistake," he chuckled. "Since we are being candid, I'm certain I'll make for a rotten husband however, you'll want for nothing."

Bonnie snorted. "Splendid."

"And since we have agreed to be allies, if you wish to live apart once my family leaves that can be arranged."

Bonnie felt something like hope bloom in her chest. She perked up.

"I can go home?"

"No, I can't arrange that. The optics -" he cursed under his breath. "We still have to appear to be a happily married couple. Otherwise, I'll likely lose control of New Orleans and Marcel will find some way to wrest you into his play for power."

"Even better," she grumbled.

"On the brightside, this place is large enough we wouldn't have to see each other except for on formal occasions."

Bonnie gave that some thought, she considered his temper and the scene she had witnessed at the Speak Easy. Weighing that against the knowledge, he had helped her say goodbye. Taking her time before making up her mind.

"That sounds lonely. We don't know each other, not even a little. Why don't we revisit this closer to the wedding? When we have had a chance to become better acquainted."

She might be imagining things, but she thought Kol was smiling.

"That sounds reasonable," he nodded. Then he turned serious. "You do know, don't you?"

"Know what?" she knit her brows together to study him.

"Oh dear," he exclaimed, surprised. "I assumed you knew."

In the blink of an eye, Kol was on his feet. He filled her a glass of brandy and passed it to her. She accepted it silently, wondering what had gotten into him now. She might not know Kol very well, but so far every time she saw him, his behavior seemed even more inscrutable than the last time she saw him.

"Have a sip," Kol ordered. "It'll steady your nerves."

Bonnie really didn't like where this was going, but she did as he asked. The liquid burned on its way down and settled in a warm pool in her stomach. It was one of the only times in her life she had tasted alcohol. One time, she had snuck wine with her cousin Lucy, but that felt like a lifetime ago now.

"What haven't you told me?" she asked quietly.

She was scared of the answer. She waited with bated breath, hardly believing she dared ask the question. If Kol was taking his time answering, the answer must be unpleasant. When she learned her father was dying, he'd told her to have a drink and sit down. An entirely unhelpful reaction.

"The wedding is in three days."

"THREE DAYS?" she cried and gaped at him. "But - my father - I mean," she clutched her necklace.

Her father's funeral wasn't even for another two weeks. His body was being held on ice by the black funeral home. The preparations were too big, the whole city would mourn and it had only been a few days. Business associates needed to come in from out of town and Grams was having a mausoleum built.

Then there was the ugly business of securing Kol as Rudy's successor. Bonnie knew they were hoping to have that neatly tied up before they had his funeral. Otherwise, Marcel and his men may make a play for power at the funeral. The whole thing was exhausting.

"I know the timing is ludicrous," Kol kneeled in front of her. "Have another sip."

He moved to sit next to her and lit a cigarette. She had another sip. Kol took the drink from her and passed her the cigarette.

"My father – it _looks _so suspicious," she rambled, trying to string her thoughts together.

"Have a drag off the cigarette, it'll help as well."

Bonnie wasn't sure she believed him, but figured it was worth a shot. She inhaled and found he was right, it burned and she coughed, but she did feel a little calmer. She had another few puffs until it didn't make her cough anymore.

"Three days," she said in a stunned tone of voice. "Three days. I wish someone had told me."

"Why were you going to help plan this disaster?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes and the corners of her lips twitched.

"No, but as the bride I have the right to know, don't you think?"

"You know," Kol said picking up the discarded ring box from the bed. "Nik wants me to give this to you tonight at midnight."

"In front of everyone?"

"Yes, make a real spectacle of it."

"No, absolutely not," Bonnie shook her head. "Kol, please, I don't want that."

"Why don't I give it to you now and you can spend the evening showing it off? I told Nik that would look less forced than some big announcement, but he's a tyrannical wanker."

Bonnie sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"It's nothing. I need this to look real as much as you do."

Bonnie bristled. Just when she thought Kol might have some genuine human emotions, he proved her wrong. She squashed the part of herself that was disappointed.

He took the glass from her and downed its contents.

"Hey!"

"Can't have you getting drunk, my darling," he winked at her.

Heat crept up into her cheeks and she looked away. He rose to his feet and offered her his hand. She placed hers in his and let him help her stand.

"Can we just get this night over with?"

"Certainly."

Kol stroked the inside of her hand with his index finger and heat sparked everywhere he touched her. Blushing furiously, she looked away from him and snatched her hand back. He opened the ring box and took her hand back. She tried to tug it away, but he wouldn't let her this time. He slid the ring on her finger and raised her hand to his lips. He kissed the back.

Bonnie froze. Men had kissed her hand before. But none had done it like Kol. His lips lingered, his fingers caressed her skin and even through her gloves, his touch was scorching. Somehow, he made something as polite as a kiss on a gloved hand, sinful.

"It suits you," Kol murmured his lips still pressed against her hand.

"Kol," she hissed.

"What's wrong?" he looked at her with heat in his gaze. His expression was wicked.

"Someone could walk in."

She looked around scandalized. She was still trying to yank her hand out of Kol's grasp, but he was refusing to let go.

"Well look at you two!" a high feminine voice cried. "You're just the bee's knees!"

In the doorway to Katherine's bedroom was a blonde lady with bobs and curls. She wore a bright smile and clapped her hands excitedly. Every time she clapped the red feather in headband bounced. She wore a matching red flapper dress with white tassels.

"I told you," Bonnie exclaimed giving Kol a pleading look.

At last, he let go of her hand. Relieved, she clasped both her hands together in front of her.

"Caroline dear, there you are and a vision as always," Kol said beaming.

"You must be Bonnie," Caroline said with a bubbly smile. "I'm Caroline, Klaus's wife."

"Hi, it's lovely to meet you," Bonnie said mustering her composure. She was not about to blush and shrink from Klaus' wife.

Especially not, when she was sure Klaus was the main force behind her engagement with Kol. After all, he ran the Mikaelsons' organization and according to Katherine, he had been desperate to take over the New Orleans hooch business for over a year now. Apparently, Rudy had been out-earning all of them because the booze flowed in New Orleans more than any other city in the country. She refused to show fear, discomfort or worst of all, cower in front of either of them.

"Well you two need to get downstairs to greet the guests, you are late," she fixed Kol with a deadly glare. "I assume that's your doing Kol?"

"Perhaps," Kol shot a conspiratorial look at Bonnie, who looked away.

"Two more minutes then you get your butts downstairs."

With that, Caroline gave a cheery little wave and strode away.

"That's Klaus' wife?" she whispered to Kol.

"Yes, she's a sweet girl."

Bonnie nodded. Caroline had not been what she expected. Katherine hadn't said much about Klaus, but she had implied a few things that made Bonnie think he was even less savory than the average mobster. She had assumed Caroline would be a little scarier something more along the lines of Katherine, who had an ice-cold persona.

Kol put his hand on the small of her back. Once more, she was struck by how scorching his touch was. She felt a flush that had nothing to do with the temperature of the room and tried to ignore the effect his touch had on her.

"Do I have to go?"

Kol's eyes were sympathetic. "It's an engagement party otherwise, I'd be the first person to sneak away."

Her lips twitched upward. Still on the fence about the evening, she allowed Kol to lead her toward the party.

"You do that a lot?"

"Frequently," he whispered in her ear. His finger trailed up her spine and she shivered. He took that as an invitation to wrap his arm around her waist, drawing her into his warmth. "Are you cold?"

Not trusting herself to speak, she shook her head.

"Any other night, we could sneak away with a bottle of champagne. I know a secluded place in the garden by the fountain, no one would find us there."

Bonnie blushed for real now. Her cheeks were scalding and she couldn't look at him. What he was suggesting was nothing short of scandalous. He should not be saying such things.

"I don't think Caroline would approve."

"No, she would not," Kol chuckled. "She's such a blast except when she has some fancy soiree planned."

"I see," Bonnie said doing her best to look disinterested. She wasn't to discourage conversation. She and Kol may have come to some sort of strenuous peace, but she had no intentions of trusting him yet or spending any more time than necessary with him. For now, what she needed was to find a way out of this marriage, but if anyone caught her being too intimate with Kol – well she would have to marry him simply to salvage her reputation.

Fortunately, the party was drawing nearer. She could hear the lively jazz band and the noise of people talking. When they reached the top of the staircase, she could see her Grams in the entrance way with Elijah and Katherine, greeting guests. There was also a tall sallow man she had never seen before with a tall redheaded woman.

At the sight of her Grams, she froze. She hadn't seen her since the night her father died. Her heart started to pound and a cold sweat broke out on her forehead. Kol tried to nudge her forward, but she stayed where she was. Feet planted firmly to the ground.

"Come now, beautiful. The party will be over in a few hours, surely that's not so bad?" Kol coaxed.

When that failed to provoke any sort of reaction, Kol stood in front of her, his brow furrowed with worry. Bonnie didn't say another word, she turned around and sprinted away.

She heard Kol curse and heavy footsteps as he came after her. She hiked her dress up, bundling the material in her hand. Her heels slowed her down and she didn't make it further than the next corner before Kol caught up to her. He caught her elbow and twirled her around.

"Bonnie where are you going? What's wrong?" his eyes searched her face for an explanation. "You're shaking."

She realized, he was telling the truth. She was shaking from head to toe.

"I - I-I -" she stammered and shook her head. "I just can't. Please, I can't breathe."

Kol's eyes softened as understanding dawned on him.

"You're having a panic attack, sweetheart," he pulled her into his arms. Gently, he cupped her face. "Take a few deep breaths."

He made a big show of demonstrating and she copied him, breathing in and out. Strangely enough, it started to loosen the tight knot in her chest. She kept breathing until she was calm.

"How - how did you know?" she said gasping.

Kol pulled her closer, guiding her to lay her head on his chest. His arms engulfed her and she allowed herself to sink into his comforting warmth.

"I used to know someone, who had them," he said in a whisper.

Bonnie turned her head to look up at him.

"Who?"

"It's a long story."

Kol smiled one of his many smiles. He curled a lock of her hair around his finger and she blushed, realizing the question had been personal. Of course, he wouldn't want to tell her. They were strangers. And here she was sobbing and acting the fool.

A little briskly, she straightened up and moved out of his grasp. His expression became closed off and unreadable again.

"We should go to the party."

"And is there anyone or anything in particular you are dreading?"

"My Grams and really all of it."

Kol put his arm around her waist and began guiding her back to the party.

"That's an easy fix, my sweet. We'll bypass the greeting line and find my sister. You like Bekah, don't you?"

Bonnie nodded. "She's sweet."

Kol laughed. "She's many things, but sweet is not one of them," he lowered his voice to a soothing whisper. "And I believe I saw your cousin."

"Lucy?" Bonnie said perking up.

"I think so. Looks like you only taller?"

"When we were kids I was taller."

"Were you now?" he hummed. His fingers played on her spine and she took a deep breath to ignore the trickle of warmth that through her at his touch.

Kol, who was still more familiar with the manor than her in spite of the couple of days she had spent trapped here, knew another route to the ballroom. One that meant, they could easily sneak past the greeting line in the entrance way.

"Not that I'm not grateful, but won't people notice if we aren't there to greet the guests? It is our engagement party," Bonnie said in a hushed voice.

"Depends on the guests, but I daresay your grandmother won't mind. Nik is another story."

Bonnie nodded, tensing.

They arrived in the ballroom through one of the side doors. The party was already in full-swing even though it had just started. The music was lively, she loved jazz and a small part of her ached to dance. She wondered if Kol liked to dance and very nearly asked before she caught herself. If she posed the question, he would think she was fishing for him to dance with her. And Kol had already seen enough weakness from her for one day, he didn't need to think she was desperate for attention as well.

Bonnie recognized no one in the crowd of people. She also didn't recognize the band. But the guests were glamorously dressed. She saw most of the women were dressed as flappers and she smiled at the scandal. It was the sort of party, she always dreamed of attending while her father was alive.

Careful, what you wish for you, the thought crossed her mind not for the first time.

She blinked back tears and forced a smile on her face.

Kol scanned the area quickly before smirking.

"Good, Nik and Caroline must be occupied elsewhere for the time being. If they weren't, we would never get away with this."

"Keep walking," Bonnie said, anxious in case any of them saw them.

"And I notice Bex has made herself scarce like I thought," Kol remarked. "Whenever we have boring stuff, she is nowhere to be found."

"Can't say I blame her."

Lucy was nowhere in sight, but she did see Rebekah. She was hidden away in a corner near where the band was playing. Jeremy and Stefan were with her. Stefan looked as bored usual, but Jeremy in complete contrast wore a big, goofy smile.

"Didn't I tell you," Kol said walking toward them. "Typical. Hiding out by the music and with Stefan Salvatore no less. What a scandal!" his eyes danced with amusement.

"Why?"

As far as she was concerned this was no different than any of their other wild behavior.

"My sister's a bit of strumpet, but at least she knows how to have fun," he confided, smiling a cheeky smile that revealed how fond he really was of Rebekah.

"I thought she was simply exercising the rights of her own body," Bonnie turned her nose up and shot him a dirty look.

"That she is, darling," Kol said with a whooping laugh. "But she had better hope Nik doesn't see her exercising that right. He doesn't approve of Rebekah running about with men. He's a control freak, you'll detest him."

"You make him sound like a monster," Bonnie said, eyes still scanning the ballroom for Lucy.

They were by the group when she spoke.

"Oh, Nik is a monster," Rebekah chimed in, knowing instantly what member of the family they were talking about from the use of the word 'monster'. "That's why he's in charge."

Bonnie felt a sudden chill run down her spine.

"And why he's known as the Wolf," Stefan said, smiling over his champagne flute.

Bonnie's mouth formed a polite smile as she nodded stiffly. Stefan had done nothing to her, and she suspected he was nothing like his brother, but he still made her uncomfortable. Yet Stefan was always unfailingly polite with Bonnie no matter how often she turned and ran from him. She was even under the impression he liked her.

Kol took two champagne glasses from a passing waiter. He gave one to Bonnie, who took it gratefully. If this is, what life was like with the Mikaelsons, small wonder they all drank. Kol's free hand rested on her lower back, oddly reassuring.

"You're going to scare her," Jeremy said, offering a sympathetic smile.

"Really, it's fine," Bonnie replied.

She refused to be weak and timid. It was bad enough they all believed her to be helpless. She wouldn't have them believing she was faint of heart as well. She hadn't hidden it very well from Kol, but she refused to let the rest of them know.

"All the same, this talk of Nik is dreadfully boring," Rebekah said in her usual arrogant manner. "What's so interesting about a man who cannot feel?"

"Nothing at all," Stefan agreed.

Rebekah then changed the subject entirely. Drawing Bonnie into a conversation about fashion. One that quickly had both women in stitches laughing, while the men exchanged rueful smiles. It was obvious they weren't interested in clothing yet they seemed to like seeing how the girls laughed. Eventually, the laughter died down and Rebekah smiled warmly at Stefan.

"Perhaps you would care to dance, Rebekah?" Stefan asked, holding his hand out.

"Certainly," Rebekah replied, putting her gloved hand in his.

The pair walked onto the dance floor, hand in hand.

"Not subtle, are they?" Jeremy remarked.

"They make an attractive couple," Bonnie said, watching the stylish pair dance.

She might not be wild about Stefan, but there was no denying he looked good with Rebekah.

"Careful, my darling. If Rebekah hears you, she'll be dragging Stefan down the aisle," Kol said, smiling wryly.

Jeremy laughed and Bonnie giggled. It would be just like Rebekah to plan the whole affair and only tell Stefan on the actual day.

Bonnie spotted Lucy and waved. Lucy broke into a broad smile and hurried over, going as fast as was socially acceptable. Bonnie pulled her into a tight hug.

"There's my favorite cousin," Lucy said, squeezing her back.

"I've missed you," Bonnie said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I am so sorry about Uncle Rudy."

"Thank you."

Bonnie blinked away the tears.

"How are you?" Lucy asked, concern coloring her voice.

"Fine, how are you? You look great!" Bonnie said, noticing even to her own ears how false that sounded. All she wanted was to change the subject, she didn't want to talk about her father.

She took a step back to have a look at her cousin's dress. Lucy was wearing a fashionable floor-length red gown. She looked a lot more stylish than usual. Ordinarily Lucy dressed as demurely as Bonnie.

"As do you," Lucy said, grinning.

Kol interrupted with a charming smile on his lips.

"Kol Mikaelson, Bonnie's latest fiancé," the last was said with an amused glance at Bonnie, who nudged him to behave. Though to be honest, she wasn't sure that was possible.

"So I've heard," she said levelly. "Lucy Bennett."

"And this is Jeremy Gilbert," Kol said, turning to introduce the younger boy.

"Charmed."

"Pleasure to meet you."

The group went through the usual small-talk routine. Rebekah and Stefan never did return from the dancefloor. Bonnie assumed they had slipped away.

While they talked it quickly became apparent Lucy was sizing up Kol. This came as no surprise to Bonnie.

Lucy was six years older and had always been overly-protective like the rest of her family. Kol did not appear to mind Lucy's scrutiny. He seemed to find it funny, because every so often he would run his hand playfully up and down Bonnie's back, with a teasing smile just for her, turning his body toward her and catching her eye, he would smile and wink.

Bonnie chose to ignore Lucy's scrutiny of Kol, and his teasing smiles. Instead, she watched the people dancing. It looked like fun. The band played a lively mix, everything from the fast paced Charleston to the slower dances. Bonnie loved to dance, and even as she stood next to Kol, ignoring his teasing, her foot tapped along to the beat.

"Would you like to dance?" Jeremy asked her, seeing how she looked at the dancefloor. "You don't mind, do you, Kol?"

"As long as Bonnie doesn't," Kol replied with an easy smile.

"I'd love to."

Silently was relieved Kol wasn't the jealous type. Lucy's husband had been, and so when Bonnie said she didn't want that, she knew what she was turning down.

XXX

Kol wasn't worried about Jeremy's little infatuation any more than he was worried about Lucy's scrutiny. All pretense of friendliness vanished from Lucy's face as Bonnie walked onto the dancefloor with Jeremy.

"Are you enjoying your evening, Miss Bennett?" Kol asked shaking with repressed laughter.

He liked Lucy's protective streak, and that she like his family was a lot scarier under the surface than she appeared to be. He found it amusing that she was so opposed to him, when she clearly had a lot in common with his family.

"Ms. Bennett," she corrected. "And yes, I am. Your family throws quite a party."

"I find it is one of our few redeeming traits," he hummed.

"You'll hear no argument from me," Lucy replied, watching him carefully.

Kol laughed.

"You're a tough one."

"He likes her you know. Jeremy, I think he's quite taken with her," Lucy said, changing the subject so abruptly it had to be intentional.

"So I've noticed," Kol said and shrugged.

"And yet you let them dance," Lucy said, tilting her head to the side she studied him. "Doesn't it bother you?"

"No, why should it? She's a pretty girl, I would be surprised if he didn't fancy her a little," Kol replied careless as ever.

What was it to him if his employee and brother-in-law fancied his fiancée? It was not as if anything would ever come of it. The only one who had ever created that sort of scandal within the family was Katherine, and Jeremy was not like her. He caused his share of trouble, but he had never been one for chasing women.

"You mean that, don't you," Lucy said and it was not a question.

"I do," he said and met her level stare.

"Good. And should you ever decide to lay a hand on my cousin you won't live to regret it," Lucy threatened, she smiled at him, but it was a cold.

"Relax, darling," Kol said, smirking. Lucy was as feisty as Bonnie, but Bonnie hid it better. What a fun pair they were! He was almost excited at the prospect of calling them family. "I don't hit little girls."

"She's not a little girl," she said with frost in your voice.

"Perhaps," Kol said and looked to where Bonnie was.

Jeremy was swinging her around on the dancefloor, her face was lit up with a smile and she looked young. Carefree and unbelievably young, as she giggled at something he said. Bonnie looked for all the world like a happy little girl, and he could tell by Lucy's expression she saw it too.

"Really? A mobster with honor?" Lucy said, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Don't mistake it for honor. A fair fight is a lot more fun."

"You remember that, or next time we meet, we'll be staring at each other over the barrel of my pistol."

"You carry a gun?" Kol raised his eyebrows, impressed and amused. He had the feeling Lucy would get along well with his sisters.

"Only a little one," she replied, but there was steel in her eyes.

"You should teach your cousin how to use it."

"I will now that Uncle Rudy isn't around to play watch dog."

"Good," he said, thinking that if she didn't, he would get Bonnie a gun and teach her how to use it. Once he was sure she wouldn't use it on him.

XXX

After one dance, Bonnie and Jeremy returned from the dance floor. Bonne went to stand next to Kol. She was surprised when his arm went to the small of her back, and he smiled at her. It was a heated smile with mischief dancing in his eyes. Without conscious thought, Bonnie found herself returning that smile.

"I don't suppose I could have the next dance, beautiful?" Kol asked, leaning in close to whisper in her ear. It made Bonnie shiver, there was no need to whisper. It made her wonder what on earth he was up to.

Deliberately, Bonnie put some space between them. All the while her smile remained polite.

"I would love to dance."

Kol was about to offer her his hand when Luka Martin came over with his father, Jonas. Bonnie smiled warmly at both of them, she knew Luka fairly well having played together as children. Since growing up he'd become more of a stranger to her, but she was still fond of the older boy.

"Miss Bennett, and Ms. Jones," Jonas said approaching them, and using Lucy's married name.

"Ms. Bennett," Lucy corrected, almost but not quite grimacing. The second she was single again, she'd reverted back to her maiden name.

"Of course," Jonas replied, clearing his throat. Clearly, he was uncomfortable with his mistake. "Miss Bennett," he said to Bonnie.

"Bonnie, please," she said smiling. "Allow me to introduce my fiancé Kol Mikaelson, this is Jonas and Luka Martin."

"Pleasure to meet you," Kol said shaking their hands.

"Likewise, and congratulations," Jonas replied with an easy smile.

Bonnie was surprised that Luka took her hand, and kissed it. His lips grazed her gloved hand and she blushed crimson.

"It's nice to see you again, Bonnie," Luka said.

"And you," she agreed, still blushing because Luka had released her hand, but had done it in a lingering way. It was almost as if she could still feel his touch. It reminded her of how she used to have a crush on him until she realized it could never be. Then she had buried those feelings along with all of her hopes and dreams.

"My condolences on your father," Jonas said, clearing his throat.

"Thank you," Bonnie said, eyes misting with tears.

Kol was watching her with a concerned look.

XXX

Kol felt an unusual wave of concern wash over him when he saw Bonnie begin to tear up again. He was worried about the strain she was under. Hadn't Sheila taken into account Bonnie's delicate constitution in her plan? Obviously not because Bonnie looked as if she might fall to pieces if anyone said another kind word. He decided to intervene.

"What do you do for a living, Jonas?" he said to change the subject.

He didn't miss the appreciative smile Bonnie sent him or how she shifted closer, turning her body towards his. Closer than she already was. He wondered if it was conscious on her part, was she even aware of how close they were standing? Somehow, he didn't think so.

Kol tightened his arm around her waist.

Jonas began to explain that he was a consultant of sorts and a businessman. Kol nodded and listened politely. All the while his attention was on Bonnie and Luka. Lucy was standing on the outskirts of the conversation, obviously disinterested as she watched the band, Kol found that odd.

Luka seemed to have ensnared Bonnie into a separate conversation. One about childhood mischief. He noticed that Luka watched Bonnie talk with a look that could only be described as lust. Kol found himself a little annoyed that for the second time that night, another man was drooling over his fiancée. He took comfort in the fact that Bonnie appeared oblivious to all the men that wanted her. The only sign that she had noticed anything at all was when she blushed from having her hand kissed. Other than that, she seemed to be entirely ignorant of Luka's rather obvious feelings for her.

"I can't believe little Bonnie is all grown up," Jonas said, saying something for the first time in several minutes that drew Kol entirely out of his thoughts.

"You've known her a long time then; I take it?"

"Indeed," Jonas nodded. "Watched her grow up. Now if only I could convince Luka to find a nice girl to settle down with," he nudged his son playfully.

"Dad," Luka groaned, before laughing.

Kol smiled at Bonnie and ran his hand up her back, down again. He enjoyed the shiver that ran down her spine, and how she pressed herself closer. It made him grin, she was definitely oblivious, she didn't even seem to realize how he wanted her. Let alone Luka Martin's fascination with her. Kol could hardly contain himself until he could show her just how very much he wanted her.

"In all the excitement I've completely forgotten my manners, best wishes on the upcoming wedding, Bonnie," Jonas replied.

"Thank you," Kol said, exchanging smiles with Bonnie. He'd answered because he noticed it didn't seem to register who's wedding Jonas was talking about, she appeared dazed by the statement.

"Yes, thank you," Bonnie echoed.

"It's a quick engagement," the older man noted.

"Not so quick as it might seem," Kol said, putting on a winning smile. It was entirely fake, but he couldn't have people questioning Sheila's story. "It's been in the works for a while. Certain rumors may even have reached the wrong ears," he said with a meaningful look.

"Ah, naturally," Jonas said, nodding.

Kol knew that meant that Jonas understood that Marcel thought he was about to be passed over as heir. Explaining the murder of Rudy. Bonnie's engagement to Kol made for a plausible murder motive, it was quite convenient.

"Darling, why don't you show them your ring?" he said, nudging her.

"Of course," Bonnie said, brightly and a little falsely. She held her hand out for inspection.

"Lovely," Luka muttered. It might have been Kol's imagination, but he thought his voice was a little unhappy.

"Is that the ring?" Lucy said, rejoining the conversation. "It's stunning," she said, taking Bonnie's hand.

That sparked a round of discussing the properties of the ring. The men talked amongst themselves in the meantime. Kol saw it wasn't his imagination, Luka was jealous and was not doing a very good job of hiding his feelings. Jonas on the other hand, was quite good at covering for his son.

XXX

Elijah came into the ballroom with Katherine on his arm. Bonnie noticed he captured Kol's eye from across the room. That must have been some kind of cue, because Kol returned the nod.

"C'mon darling, you're going to hate this part of the evening," Kol said with a sideways look that was all teasing and just for her.

"What's happening?" Bonnie asked as she tucked her arm through his.

"Speeches," Kol replied.

"Oh my God."

"Even tucked away in a corner, my family seems able to track us down."

"Finding me when I don't want to be found is an annoying habit of you Mikaelsons."

"Still angry I hear," Kol said and laughed.

"Definitely."

Kol led Bonnie through the throng of the dance floor and toward the small center stage on which the rest of his family was gathering. Katherine caught Bonnie's eye and winked. Caroline gave a bright smile for both Kol and Bonnie. One Bonnie returned somewhat uncertainly.

Elijah sauntered over to whisper to Kol; "Where's our sister?"

"I don't know," Kol whispered back with poorly concealed amusement.

"I swear that girl will be the death of me," Elijah returned shaking his head.

"Just tell Klaus she felt ill or something," Kol whispered back, keeping a politely schooled smile in place.

Elijah returned to the front of the stage area. Except it wasn't really a stage, only a slightly raised platform of sorts. One that let them look out on the crowd, Bonnie thought the effect was rather dramatic. As Elijah turned to address the crowd, Bonnie made sure keep her arm through Kol's, and she stayed close a little behind him. She had never enjoyed being the center of attention.

"Welcome!" a sandy haired man spoke.

"That's Klaus," Kol leaned down to whisper in her ear.

She nodded, turning against him and smiling as if he had something funny. She was well aware most of the eyes in the ballroom were on them, and not on Klaus. Not that Kol seemed concerned.

"It's our pleasure and honor to host such a wonderful occasion as this," Klaus continued. "And we are glad to be welcomed into the fold of New Orleans society. It is an even greater honor to say that our family will be joining with the Bennetts. A family that has a long tradition in this region."

The crowd clapped politely.

"Our youngest brother, Kol Mikaelson will be marrying Miss Bonnie Bennett. We are proud to welcome her into our family and look forward to seeing you all their upcoming wedding," Elijah said, taking over for his brother.

The crowd clapped louder this time. There were whispers and looks exchanged though. Bonnie didn't miss those and they made her cling to Kol's arm harder. What would happen if the truth was discovered? What would happen to her? To her Grams and Lucy?

Elijah gestured for Bonnie and Kol to step forward with him. They did. Kol walked forward, keeping Bonnie's hand in his, as she had her arm linked with his. He smiled politely and Bonnie did the same. She was counting the seconds until this was over as the crowd clapped.

Kol inclined his head toward Elijah. Bonnie saw he whispered something in his ear. Elijah nodded, and with that, Kol stepped back. Taking Bonnie with him. Whatever Elijah had originally planned had obviously been cut short by whatever Kol whispered to him, Bonnie felt a surge of gratitude. He was really doing his best to make this evening as painless as possible for her.

"Whenever our family hosts events such as these," Elijah continued, smiling amiably at the crowd. Bonnie thought he would make an excellent politician. "It is tradition to commence the evening with a toast so if you will all please take a glass from the waiters."

A waiter came up to the family on stage and offered them each a glass of champagne.

"Thank you," Bonnie murmured politely.

"Now if you would all join me in a toast; to the good people of New Orleans and to two families becoming one," Elijah raised his glass.

The crowd mimicked him.

"Cheers!"

Everyone had a sip politely.

"As an added welcome into our family home," Elijah continued. "I would like to request everyone join us for a dance in a few moments time."

The crowd applauded this as well. This time the applause held only politeness unlike when Bonnie and Kol had been presented to the crowd.

"This evening's choice -" Klaus said stepping up next to Elijah. If she had blinked, she would have missed the lethal look Elijah sent Klaus. Obviously, Klaus was not supposed to be doing the announcements. Kol was right, she did dislike him. "Is a centuries old waltz."

The band changed songs. It shifted into a haunting melody, as different from the jazzy upbeat music they had been playing, as day was from night.

Kol took her champagne flute from her, then he put both on the tray of a nearby waiter. He held his hand out to her, hesitantly Bonnie slipped hers into his.

"Looks like I get that dance after all," he laughed quietly next to her.

They were following the crowd out onto the dance floor.

"I never denied you a dance," Bonnie replied, smiling up at him.

Kol pulled her into his arms and soon they were dancing smoothly on the floor with everyone else. He moved gracefully, moving Bonnie around the floor with almost inhuman speed. She was gazing up into his dark eyes and she felt like she might be sucked into them.

For the first time since meeting him, Bonnie noticed how handsome he was. The stress of the situation she had met him under and the following events, had distracted her. She saw it now. Kol was an exceptionally nice looking man and his wicked smile made heat flare up in her. It hadn't escaped her notice that where he went, the eyes of the other young women present followed him.

"No, but we were interrupted," he said, pulling her closer her. His hand rested on the small of her back, just a little lower than was proper.

"I suppose we were," she said, thinking of Luka. He was so different now than from when they were children. She didn't know exactly what his role was in the organization, but it seemed to have sucked the joy from him. At least he was as warm and friendly with her, as he always had been. "But I should think we will have plenty of other opportunities to dance."

"I should hope so," he hummed, smiling at her wickedly he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Perhaps even to dance to something much more fun – scandalous even rather than this stuffy old waltz."

"That –" she said, trying in vain to put some space between their bodies. "Does not sound in the slightest bit proper."

"Therein lies the fun," he winked at her.

"You're incorrigible," she rolled her eyes and laughed.

She wasn't sure how Kol and Elijah could be brothers yet be so different from each other.

Kol pulled her closer, burying his face against her neck and a shiver ran through Bonnie. She felt his hard, lean body pressed against her and she could not say the sensation was unpleasant. It was wicked and exciting, making a thrill go through her. Yet she saw Elijah watching them where he was dancing with Katherine, and it reminded her they were in public.

"Kol," she said in a quiet voice. "People are staring."

"Let them."

"Kol, please, you're embarrassing me. This isn't decent."

Heaving a sigh Kol pulled back and he studied her face. He must have seen something there that pleased him because he broke into a splendid grin. Bonnie felt warmth rush into her cheeks at that smile.

The song changed and Kol held her differently, changing tactics to dance to the livelier music. It had Bonnie smiling and wanting to laugh as he swung her around the dance floor.

Eventually she lost track of how many different dances she shared with Kol. She was out of breath and leaning against him, trying to catch her breath.

"I need a break," Bonnie told him, trying to step away from him.

"C'mon let's get you something to drink," Kol said, arm going back down to her waist, wrapping around her and pulling her closer.

Bonnie nodded.

Kol signaled to a nearby waiter who came over with champagne flutes. He took two and handed one to Bonnie.

"Thank you."

"See there, my darling," he said in a low voice, speaking into her ear again. Bonnie always felt a thrill go through her whenever he spoke to her so intimately, at the same time as it made her want to kick herself for her silly reaction. "This evening hasn't been so bad, has it?"

"No, it hasn't," she agreed, embarrassed at her earlier reaction.

"Give it another hour and we can sneak away."

Bonnie nodded and then felt herself grow cold. They'd talked about it earlier, but it occurred to her now, it would be highly indecent to sneak away with a man. Rebekah had done so earlier with Stefan and appeared to have no intentions of returning.

"There's a spot in the gardens, it's private. We can sit by the fountain and drink champagne until the evening ends."

Bonnie nodded, most definitely growing cold. Seeming to notice her chill, Kol's hand shifted to her shoulder and he pulled her closer. Bonnie leaned into his warmth, wondering how to get out of this latest development.

XXX

Bonnie met Sage and Finn not long after. Finn was a tall, pale man; who didn't say much. He gave the impression of being serious to a fault. Sage was tall for a woman, almost as tall as her husband, in heels. She was the kind of woman who had confidence to spare. Her slinky green dress was daring even by flapper standards. In spite of their family name, Bonnie liked them. An encounter with them was less bracing than with any other member of the family. Further endearing them to Bonnie was how in love they seemed.

After a while, Caroline dragged Klaus over and Bonnie had the dubious pleasure of meeting him. Kol was right, he was the opposite of Caroline. Where she was bubbly, he was practiced charm. Where she was warm, he was empty. All in all, Bonnie noticed he was much less liked than his wife. She couldn't help feeling a bit sorry for Caroline, being so amiable and married to someone nicknamed the Wolf. Yet Klaus obviously doted on Caroline. He was even unfailingly polite with Bonnie, but she thought she sensed a hint of menace underneath the civility, something of untamed rage.

"So Bonnie tell me, how are you settling in?" Klaus asked.

Bonnie was standing next to Kol and his hand shifted from her lower back to her waist, drawing her closer. He didn't even seem to realize he did it as he watched the band.

"Fine, thank you," Bonnie answered, coolly.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her Grams approaching. She felt faint and missed what Klaus said next. She needed to get out of there, now.

"Excuse me, I need some air," Bonnie murmured.

Kol took her champagne flute from her. Looking between her and Sheila, he seemed to realize where they problem lay and gave her a quick smile. Bonnie didn't even see it in her state.

Bonnie walked away from the small gathering. She heard Lucy excuse herself and come after her.

XXX

Rebekah arched her back and leaned her head against the stonewall. She and Stefan had snuck away for some privacy, and they were fooling around in a secluded part of the garden. She closed her eyes and bit back a moan as Stefan kissed her neck. If they were caught, there would be hell to pay. Of course, that only made it hotter.

The rustle of bushes nearby caught Rebekah's attention. Stefan heard it too. He froze, lips on her neck. She peaked her eyes open, looking for the source of the noise. She slid her hands between their bodies, reaching for the revolver in her thigh holster. Stefan was reaching for the gun at his side.

More noise was made. The faints sound of sneaking around, and in this case, sneaking away.

Rebekah didn't like it, something was wrong. She let go of the weapon.

"We have company," she breathed in Stefan's ear.

He nodded against the hollow of her throat.

"Stefan, oh, Stefan," Rebekah said in the louder voice of someone in the throes of passion. On the inside she wanted to laugh at her own hammed up dramatics. It was such good fun. If Klaus weren't so terribly Klaus, she might have been an actress. "Oh, we can't! I need to get back before my family notices I'm gone!"  
"Stay with me," Stefan pleaded, playing along. His lips quirked up into a wry smile.

"I can't! Oh, you know I can't!" Rebekah cried, purposely hamming it up.

Stefan would check the grounds while she notified the others.

Then with dramatic flourish, she turned and ran back to the manor. She had to cover her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing. That would only add to the illusion that she had run away from her torrid love affair with flourish.

On her way in though, she was stopped in her tracks. She heard the voice of Bonnie and another woman. Quietly, Rebekah hid behind nearby shrubbery. She listened to them chat about why Bonnie had run out of the ballroom, and waited until the night swallowed them up before running straight to Kol. She had a sneaky suspicion about the person or person in the garden. He needed to know.

XXX

Bonnie slowed outside the ballroom to let her cousin catch up. Lucy linked her arm through Bonnie's and they started walking toward the gardens.

"I heard about Sheila," Lucy said, voice low and soft.

"Yeah," Bonnie said.

"I'll take that to mean you don't want to talk about it. Instead, let me tell you about this fellah…"

And Lucy did tell her all about her latest fellah on their way out. Since becoming eligible again, Lucynever had a shortage of men. She was the most popular woman in the Quarter, some even said in New Orleans.

The night air was warm and humid, like always in New Orleans. The garden was well maintained.

"An English garden in New Orleans," Bonnie commented as they strolled among the rose bushes.

"Seems out of place, doesn't it?"

"I suppose."

"Like the Mikaelsons," Lucy said leading her toward the darkness of the rest of the property.

"I don't want to talk about them either."

"Of course not," Lucy said. "I wouldn't want to talk about them either, especially not if someone was trying to force me to marry Kol," she snorted.

"He's been all right tonight," she murmured, thinking of how she really didn't know Kol. All she could say for sure was that tonight he had been good. Real good to her. Otherwise, all she knew was that he was reckless. and trouble. But there wasn't much she could do about that.

"Tonight? My, he's Prince Charming."

Bonnie was about to answer that she didn't know Kol at all. So she couldn't feel one way or another about him, other than that she didn't trust him, except she never got the chance. Rough hands covered Bonnie's mouth and grabbed her from behind.

"Shh! Miss Bennett, it's me, Jaime!" he said when she tried to scream.

"Jaime?" she tried and failed to say.

He worked for her father.

Flailing around, she saw two other men step out of the shadows. She also saw Lucy was not being detained. In fact, Lucy was trying to shush her.

"We're here to get you out, cuz," Lucy whispered.

What the hell was happening?

**Thank you so much to everyone, who has followed, faved, read and reviewed this fic! I appreciate it and I am sorry about the wait. I did a little rewriting on this chapter and I combined chapter 3 and 4. Let me know if the super long chapters are good or not because if they work, I'm going to keep doing that to move the plot along faster than in the first version. **

**Anyway, let me know what you thought of this chapter! And you can follow me on tumblr as fireismyelement97 for news on updates and send an ask for kennett or bonkai drabbles. **

**Izzy**

**KamilleKing: Awe, thank you so much! I am happy to hear you like it and thank you so much for taking the time to leave a review! **

**Guest: Thank you for reading and reviewing! I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm going to post both versions. Up until chapter 16 they are pretty much the same if that's any consolation. **

**Guest: Thank you! I haven't changed much yet. The changes are coming later. **


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Kol was listening to his family making small talk when Rebekah appeared at his side. He smiled at her and winked, knowing full where she had gone off to. She rolled her eyes. She stood up on her tip-toes and whispered in his ear.

"There's someone outside," she said. "And I just saw Bonnie disappear with her cousin."

He nodded. "Don't mention the last part to anyone."

"As you wish."

"We need to go," Kol said, speaking to the group at large. "There are reports that someone is sneaking around on the grounds."

"Bonnie," Klaus growled.

Kol rolled his eyes.

This wouldn't end his brother's precious alliance. He knew that Klaus was desperate for the money that New Orleans would bring the family. Kol desired that money as well, but he wasn't as power hungry as his family. He however, didn't want to lose Bonnie. He might not deserve her, but he was selfish and he wasn't about to let her slip through his fingers.

XXX

"We're here to get you out, cuz," Lucy whispered, a sly smile crossing her lips.

Bonnie's eyes widened. She had seen the security system the Mikaelsons employed. There were always men with guns around the manor and the grounds, not to mention the miles of swampland. Tonight was the exception to the rule. It was the one night strangers could chance getting on and off the property undetected. They could drive in and out, either as guests or additional staff.

"We have to go. Miss Bennett, you can't scream," Jamie said.

Bonnie nodded her agreement. She wouldn't scream, couldn't because she was afraid of what would happen to Lucy and Jamie if she did. She didn't give a single thought to whether or not she wanted to go because it didn't matter. What mattered was getting her cousin out of here in one piece.

Jamie removed his hand, and she followed along. He kept his arm around her waist and holding her other hand, making sure she didn't trip in her heels. Lucy didn't seem to be having the same problem.

"Stop!" a familiar voice shouted. It was Klaus.

"Damn," Lucy whispered.

Thinking fast, Bonnie tore free of Jamie and grabbed Lucy's arm.

"Help us!" Bonnie shouted, she was dragging a reluctant Lucy behind her. "Run," she whispered to Jamie. "I hurt my ankle!" she cried, keeping the attention on her while Jamie and the others crept away.

Several more figures appeared out of the shadows and she recognized all of them. Literally all of the Mikaelsons, including Stefan and Tyler were there.

"Girls!" Sheila cried.

Bonnie shook her head, she didn't want her Grams. Hadn't yet forgiven her. She cast about for a rescuer, any other friendly face would do. Her eyes fell on Kol, who was already on his way over. Moving faster than the older Sheila, he beat her to Bonnie and Lucy.

He pulled Bonnie into his arms and gratefully she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face against his chest. She knew he was just keeping Sheila away from her as promised and wasn't acting out of concern, but she still appreciated it.

Klaus barked an order, the rest of the men went after Jamie, and his men. Kol stayed where he was, arms around Bonnie and glaring at Sheila in a way that would have kept lesser women at bay. As it was, Lucy got between them.

"She doesn't want you, and can you blame her?" Lucy said, putting it plainly.

"Girl, does have a point," Katherine chimed in, lighting a cigarette.

"I'll make certain none of the guests follow us," Sheila said and Bonnie heard the defeat in her voice.

Sheila left and for a split second, Bonnie wanted to call her back. But what was the point? There was nothing she could say that would change things. Rudy's murder had also killed their relationship.

In the distance, the sound of fighting could be heard. A gunshot fired. Then the others came back with Jamie, and his men in tow.

"Heels really are unfortunate for brawling," Rebekah remarked disinterestedly.

"Doesn't slow me down in a fight, but it does make it hard to run," Sage replied.

"Yes, well you always were common."

Kol let go of Bonnie and moved toward the two women, anticipating trouble.

"Do you want to fight me?" Sage threatened, taking a step forward.

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked, arriving with a baseball bat.

His timing was fortunate because it broke up the fight between Rebekah and Sage before it could start.

"Nothing that requires your help," Rebekah informed him.

The others returned with their captives. Klaus shoved Jamie to his knees.

"I've got it," Jeremy handed Klaus the baseball bat.

"Fantastic," Klaus smirked. "Now these boys here thought they could kidnap your fiancée, Kol."

Bonnie refrained from pointing out that the Mikaelsons had kidnapped her first. Klaus did not look like he was in the mood for technicalities.

"I had noticed," Kol said dryly.

"That's why I thought we'd teach them a little lesson. And of course, let the ladies watch," Klaus nodded at Bonnie, and Lucy. His charming smile had shifted to become predatory. "So they know what happens to those that defy us."

"Bonnie isn't staying for this," Kol said calmly. "I'll not have you threatening her, Nik."

"Klaus," Caroline said softly, but her opinion came through loud and clear.

"Come now, it's not a threat. Just a little show and tell," Klaus said, smiling in a way that was almost friendly.

"Don't hurt them," Bonnie said it so suddenly she surprised herself. "They were following orders, you can't punish them for that."

"On the contrary, love I think I very much can," Klaus said to her, beginning to show just the faintest signs of irritation.

"Jeremy, take Bonnie and Lucy inside," Kol ordered.

"No, let them stay," Klaus said. Jeremy stood still, not sure who's orders to follow. "Kol, as I do believe this is your specialty…"

Klaus tried to hand the bat to Kol. Kol pushed the bat back at Klaus with a forcefulness that surprised Bonnie. She stayed quiet, making sure to hover on the outskirts of the group.

"Do it yourself."

Klaus tried to shove the bat on Kol, who grabbed it. He turned around and swung it at Jaime's ribs. Then when Klaus was smirking, he turned around and struck Klaus in the stomach with the end of it. The air exhaled from Klaus, and he doubled over.

"KOL!" Klaus roared, and swung at him.

Kol ducked and Klaus hit only air.

"Take Lucy and Bonnie inside, Jeremy," Kol said in a deadly calm.

"NO!" Klaus roared.

Kol growled and swung the bat at Klaus's kneecap the older brother fell to the ground.

"As for you," Kol hissed turning around to look at their captives. "I'll deal with you later," he threatened.

"See to your fiancée first, Kol," Elijah said. "We'll handle this from here," he shot Klaus a dark look.

Bonnie had stood staring, too terrified to move. Yet when Kol turned to face her, she visibly flinched. She'd never seen such violence enacted. At the Speak-Easy she'd seen blood and dead men, but the deed was already done. This time she saw it as happened and it chilled her to the bone. She half-expected Kol to turn on her next.

"Don't threaten my fiancée, Nik," he growled.

Kol walked away. He took Bonnie's arm and led her to the manor, telling Lucy to follow. Lucy didn't waste any time.

Once they were back inside the manor, she also didn't waste any time in leaving. She gave Bonnie a quick hug and was off.

"Kol," Bonnie said in a low frightened whisper. "Are you going to hurt me?"

Kol stared at her, dark eyes impassive and a shiver passed through her.

"Bonnie my sweet," Kol said slowly as if he wasn't sure what she was saying or how to respond. "No one is going to hurt you."

"But –" she took a deep breath. "You just hit Jaime for no reason. And you attacked your own brother."

"I didn't attack Jaime for no reason. He was trying to take you from me," he stated in a dangerous voice. "As for Nik, he was threatening you."

"Oh," she said, closing her eyes and sighing in relief. He wasn't going to hurt her, in his own way, he thought he was protecting her. Or at least protecting what he thought of as his, Bonnie didn't like that. She didn't want to belong to Kol and have him belong to her. She just wanted to go home.

"Don't be frightened, Bonnie."

"I'm not," she said, taking a moment to make sure it was true.

And it was, Kol wasn't going to hurt her.

"Good," he seemed to relax. "What I do, it's not pretty, but it gets the job done."

"Please don't let them hurt them. I know Jamie, anything he did, he did to protect me," Bonnie said, voice going shrill with panic.

"They went against us. We can't let them just walk away, my sweet. It's bad for business," Kol said, eyes dark and impassive.

"Mercy is a sign of strength."

"Even if I did agree with you, Nik will never see it that way. Let's go back to the party. Enjoy ourselves and you can be glad you escaped that bloody spectacle, my darling."

"No," Bonnie said crossing her arms, she stared him down.

Theatrically Kol sighed and hung his head.

"We can go back and watch if you prefer?" he was studying her closely, as if he thought she might actually prefer it rather than the uncertainty.

"No."

Bonnie shuddered just at the thought.

"As you wish. We can stand here all night."

Bonnie might have been more inclined to listen, if Kol hadn't looked so amused. The fact that he saw any humor at all in this situation made her feel sick, and more than a little angry.

"Have you seen so much violence that you find the prospect of three men being tortured entertaining?"

"In this line of work, they know the risk they are taking. Jamie for instance – the one you defend so valiantly, is known as Jamie 'Bits' because he tortures his victims by cutting them up bit by bit with an axe. And beautiful, you don't even want to know what your father's specialty was."

Bonnie clutched her throat, feeling sick. She didn't like what she was hearing.

"And what's your specialty?" she asked, having once again regained her hold on reality.

"The baseball bat."

"Huh, that's why Klaus," she whispered, thinking of how Klaus had tried to force the bat on Kol, and how effectively Kol had used it when he finally did take it. "I think I'd like to lie down now," she said, voice faint and dizzy from shock.

She made to pass him. Kol put his hand on her lower back and took her other arm, steadying her. She tried once again to walk away from him, but Kol hung on, following her. He was determined, and ordinarily it was a character trait Bonnie admired, but right now it was annoying. She shot him a dirty look as she tried to get out of his hold.

"Wouldn't want you getting lost," he said with a crooked smile.

The rest of the walk back to her room was quiet. Kol held the door open for her, playing the part of gentleman. That's where it stopped. A gentleman would have said good night at the door. Kol followed her in and made himself comfortable on her bed. Long legs stretched out on the bed, he lay his hands behind his head and watched her lazily, sitting up against the headboard.

Bonnie sat down in front of the vanity and glared at him in the mirror.

"I was under the impression Elijah had a very strict policy in regards to your presence in my room," Bonnie said, voice gone icy to match her glower.

All she wanted after tonight was either go to sleep or fall apart. Neither of which she could do with Kol present. He'd seen enough weakness from her tonight to last a lifetime.

Ignoring her, Kol carried on as if she hadn't spoken.

"They gave you a little girl's room," Kol remarked, eyeing the lavender and the floral wallpaper that went with the drapes. Finally, he looked at the dolls in the corner seated on a chair and the bed he was laying on with the soft pink bedding, the one that was pushed up against the window sill.

"Well I didn't choose it, and judging by the rest of the manor, it is doubtful your room is any better," Bonnie retorted coldly.

"You'll get to judge that for yourself in a few days' time," Kol said, giving her a look. "I expect you'll move in there after the wedding. It's the biggest one in my wing. Unless Katherine is upgrading us both because I am not sleeping in here, I can tell you," again his eyes landed on the dolls and his lip curled in disgust.

"I think they're sweet."

"Do you, my darling?" Kol said, giving her a bemused look. "There'll be no dolls in our room."

Bonnie lapsed into silence. Her movements felt stiff as she removed her hair clips. She hadn't given any thought at all to the wedding night or the nights that followed.

Suddenly, she was afraid again. Not because she thought Kol would hurt her, it was becoming apparent he wasn't going to, but because of other aspects of married life.

Bonnie knew what sex was of course, and what it entailed, but it was not an act she wanted to perform with Kol. Certainly, it would involve a great deal of trust, and trust took more than three days to develop.

"Yes, but why are you here now?" Bonnie snapped deciding to focus on the issue at hand.

She took out her earrings.

"Because I want to be," Kol answered carelessly.

He was watching her take off the many necklaces she wore.

"And if I don't want your company?"

Bonnie was removing her make-up now. Her annoyance showed in every move.

"That's rotten luck, doll face," Kol said as he lit a cigarette. "I'm staying the night."

Bonnie froze and turned around to look at him, her expression one of horror.

"You will do no such thing!"

"Relax, beautiful. That's not why I'm here. Unless you're offering?" he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"I'm not."

Haughtily she turned back around to face the mirror and braided her hair. She always slept with it one long braid to keep it from tangling and knotting overnight.

Cigarette in hand, Kol was up and pouring himself a drink from her hereto untouched decanter.

"Testy," he said, talking around his cigarette. "At least they've put a decanter in your room. The dolls had me worried."

Kol poured his drink and went back to lounging on her bed. Bonnie finished what she was doing and went to sit on the bed's edge.

"What are you really doing in here, Kol?" she asked, hoping to get a straight answer out of him. With Kol it seemed to be a coin toss as to which she got, honesty or flippancy.

"Come here," Kol said, patting the spot on the bed between him and the window.

"Don't get any ideas."

"None at all," he agreed, pulling his lips down and grimacing.

She crawled in next to him realizing Kol wasn't going anywhere, and that there was nothing she could do to make him leave. Short of going straight to Elijah, but unless he tried something she wasn't going to do that. They'd just agreed to a truce, she wasn't going to spoil it.

Not to mention she thought Elijah would be helping Klaus do whatever he was going to do to Jaime and his men. She couldn't bear to see what might be happening to them.

Kol put his glass on the windowsill and put his arm around her shoulders. Bonnie relaxed and curled up next to him, resting her head on his chest. She stretched one arm out over his stomach and closed her eyes. Kol's arm slid from her shoulder to her waist, pulling her closer, he was still sitting upright. Then back to her shoulder again.

"Is Klaus going to hurt me?" she asked, dreading the answer. She guessed it was the real reason he was in her room.

"No," he said, tracing circles on her arm.

"'No', as in I am lying so you don't panic or as in actually 'no'?" she asked, tilting her head up to look at him.

"No, as in I will kill him if he tries," Kol said in a low growl.

"But he's your brother."

"And I don't much like him," he said it in a way that made her believe he truly meant it.

"Why? What did he do?" Bonnie was leaning up curiosity peaked.

"That's a very long story."

"And one for another day, is that what you mean?"

"Yes, sort of like the story of why you were covering for Lucy," Bonnie shot up, afraid. "I'm not going to tell."

She settled back down.

"Aren't you going to threaten me or something?" she murmured.

"Would you like me to? I can if you'd like."

"Pass."

"I didn't think so," he chuckled. "Besides, you've met my brothers, you know they are dangerous men to cross."

"And you aren't?"

Bonnie was thinking about his rampage at the Speak Easy, and what she'd just seen of him tonight.

"I'm the worst," he smirked. "But I don't hurt women."

"Why?"

"Also a long story."

Kol passed her the lit cigarette and she had a drag.

"So you're not threatening me?" she was almost teasing, but not really. She needed to know.

"Nah, if the situation were reversed I would have run too. In spite of my devilishly handsome good looks," Kol said it with a crooked smile and a wink.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. She gave him his cigarette back and reached for the glass of scotch instead. This time, it went down smoother because of the alcohol she'd had earlier in the evening. It wasn't long before she felt warm all over, again.

They lay there for a long time in the moonlight. Trading the drink and cigarette back and forth. It felt at once comfortable and intimate, as well as scary to both of them. Bonnie didn't have much experience with men and Kol didn't have much with intimacy.

The glass emptied and Kol stubbed the cigarette out in it.

Bonnie lay in his arms, half-asleep when he pulled the blanket over both of them.

Kol tilted her chin up and kissed her softly on the lips. Bonnie let him and sighed.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"What for?" Kol asked, sounding confused.

"For getting Lucy and I out of there. And –" she yawned. "For staying."

"You've always been spoiled and sheltered, I see no reason for that to stop now."

"I'm not spoiled," Bonnie protested drowsily.

She thought she heard Kol laugh and then she was asleep.

Bonnie woke periodically through the night, and each time she felt Kol's arms around her. His hard body was pressed against hers, larger than her and seemed to almost swallow her up. He was warm and comforting. She snuggled closer, closed her eyes and fell back asleep. Feeling safer than she had since arriving in this hellhole.

XXX

Kol watched Bonnie as she slept in his arms. He knew she didn't drink ordinarily, and even if he hadn't known, how quickly she fell asleep would have told him. He watched her now, just as he'd watched her while she sat the vanity, face tense and alert. Her expression was soft, almost peaceful now, the complete opposite of earlier.

Bonnie was afraid of what he wanted, and he did want that, badly, but not tonight. He wouldn't take advantage of her when she was scared and vulnerable.

She was afraid of Klaus, and what they would do to Jaime Bits. It had shown on her face. Kol didn't like that. He was not the jealous sort, but he still wondered what her connection was to Jaime. How she had defended him, tried to protect him it made him a little jealous.

He wanted her to feel that way about him. Which was of course, absurd. They had just met, and he had kidnapped her, and technically he was every bit as guilty of her father's murder as Sheila. Yet they were supposed to be married, and he was drooling over her like some lovesick puppy. It was a relief that it didn't seem Bonnie had noticed how badly he wanted her. It was better for both of them, she didn't know what a fool he was.

Kol traced the lines of her lips, noticing how relaxed her expression was. Then he ran his fingers down her arms, skimming over the curve of her hips, coming to rest on her thighs. He stroked her thigh gently. She was stunning, and his cock hardened at the sight of her lying there in his arms.

Kol's hands traced a lazy circle near her knee. She murmured in her sleep, and pressed herself closer. Satisfied because she pressed up against him, and going crazy because his cock hardened with desire, he pulled her leg under his, so that it rested between his two legs. Then he placed a kiss to her temple, and closed his eyes.

Eyes closed he tried to think about anything other than Bonnie so that he could sleep, but it didn't happen. Visions of her danced before his eyes, smiling, laughing and others where she looked at him with lust. He had to grit his teeth to remind himself that if he could only wait three days, she was his. His wife forever and always.

XXX

The next morning, Bonnie woke abruptly thanks to April's screams.

"MR. MIKAELSON!" April shrieked, scandalized at his presence. "You are not to be spending the night in here! Mr. Mikaelson was very clear on that!"

Bonnie woke up, startled and confused. She was sleeping on top of Kol, and the night came flooding back. Including the kiss. But they hadn't done anything improper, at least not really.

"I haven't touched her," Kol told her sharply. "There's no reason to upbraid me as if you have the right."

There was a menacing undercurrent to Kol's words and posture, but April appeared oblivious to it.

"I'll get fired!" April wailed unhappily. She sat down on the chair by the vanity. She kept muttering about getting fired, and sniffling.

"Elijah isn't going to fire you," Kol growled getting out of the bed.

Bonnie watched him stomp off in a bad mood.

"Oh, April, no one is going to fire you," Bonnie said comfortingly. "It's nothing to be concerned with. Elijah is a reasonable man, he won't hold you responsible for Kol's actions."

"I hope not, Miss."

"But I have to say, April, I find it hard to believe that a minister's daughter would not only work for criminals, but also spy for them."

"Oh, no, Miss," April said, aghast. "I wasn't going to tell Mr. Elijah anything, but I fear he would still find out. Oh, he does seem to always know everything. They all do."

Bonnie observed her for a moment. At last, she decided what she saw in the other girl's face was genuine horror. Perhaps she was telling the truth, but Bonnie was starting to think it was a good idea to adopt her family's practice of distrust.

"Alright," Bonnie said getting out of bed.

"Oh, Miss you slept in your frock."

Bonnie looked down at her evening gown. She had not wanted to change with Kol present.

"I hope it isn't ruined."

"I doubt it very much," April said smiling. "I was only thinking it must have been terribly uncomfortable."

"I know very well what you were thinking."

April had been thinking about Kol's presence in her bed. Bonnie being fully-dressed dispelled her earlier notions. Probably she was regretting scolding Kol, and with good reason. She doubted Kol would be very forgiving.

April helped Bonnie change into one of her day-dresses. It was one of the ones that the Mikaelsons had given her. Afterwards, she did Bonnie's hair and make-up. All the while, the girl had this look like she wanted to say something yet did not dare. It was enough to drive Bonnie more than a little crazy.

"Whatever it is April, just say it already."

"It's just that, I hate for you to think me a hypocrite."

"Because you work for criminals? Which by the way, how do you know so much about their business?"

"Oftentimes they forget I'm even in the room and I hear things. Oh, but Miss Bennett it is so hard for a single woman to earn a living –"

"I know all about that," Bonnie said, thinking of how Kol had said women needed husbands. Bonnie wasn't sure she agreed with that, but she knew she would have a lot more money if she stayed with him than if she were to strike out on her own. Not that she appeared to have much choice in the matter.

"And the Mikaelsons pay so much better than everyone else. I'll have a nice little house when I retire, and they treat their staff well."

Bonnie thought that likely had less to do with generosity of spirit than with that they wanted their staff to keep quiet about them. Bonnie didn't bother to tell April that because the girl was obviously already dealing with enough guilt as it was.

Today Bonnie found the breakfast table on her own. The Mikaelsons – well at least, Rebekah, Katherine and Elijah, always had breakfast promptly at 8 am, and Bonnie attended every morning. Unlike Kol, who was off doing who knew what.

Ordinarily, she needed to be shown there, but this was the first morning she found it on her own. She wondered how long the Mikaelsons had been in town because they seemed to navigate the manor easily, with the exception of Sage. On her way down, she'd heard Sage shouting and swearing because she was lost. In Bonnie's opinion the mansion was far too large to be of any practical use. Yet Sage must have found the dining room because she was there before her.

Everyone greeted her good morning as she took the empty seat next to Rebekah. It put her at the end of the table, with the exception of the spot at the head of the table. Elijah and Katherine were opposite them. Elijah was as usual reading the newspaper, but he glanced up and smiled as she sat down.

Rebekah grinned and looked genuinely pleased to see her. Bonnie returned the smile, if somewhat more hesitantly. She had just begun to fix herself a plate when Kol sauntered in. He was clean-shaven and dressed informally. He said hello to everyone and sat down next to Bonnie, at the head of the table.

"Isn't this a welcome surprise," Katherine purred and winked at him.

Kol grinned back at her.

"Indeed," Elijah agreed. "It's nice to have a family breakfast," face still buried behind the newspaper. His hand reached for his tea cup and found air. Katherine pushed it into his hand.

Kol looked at Bonnie, his look spoke volumes about the happy couple, and she had to look down to keep from laughing. Yet a smile played at the corner of her lips.

"Coffee, Bonnie?" Rebekah asked, passing her the pot.

"Oh my God. Another coffee drinker," Caroline exclaimed happily. "Being surrounded by Brits can be so lonely."

"Tell me about it," Sage chimed in.

"You know after years of living with Elijah and Rebekah, I sometimes forget other people drink coffee," Katherine laughed.

Bonnie looked at Kol, and raised an eyebrow.

"There is nothing you can do to convince me to join the ranks of coffee drinkers, my darling," Kol teased.

"I won't be –" Bonnie's reply was cut short by Klaus.

"Yet she has talked you into turning on your family," Klaus said from the opposite end of the table.

Caroline glared at him.

"Say that again, you'll need a full body cast," Kol replied in a low growl.

"Enough! Both of you," Finn said. "It's not as if we needed Kol's help, brother. He did the right thing, tending to his fiancée. After all, she was very nearly kidnapped."

Bonnie's heart was in her throat. She didn't know for sure what they had done to Jamie and his men, but she could conjure up more than one unpleasant scenario. She must have been holding the coffee pot in mid-air, frozen because Rebekah took it from her. She thought maybe she was going to hit her with it. Instead, Rebekah poured Bonnie's cup for her with a look at Katherine.

"We are doing dress fittings today, Bonnie," Katherine said. Her voice was firm and she cast her eyes about, as if daring anyone to challenge her change of subject.

"What sort of dress fitting?" Bonnie asked, though she had the feeling she already knew. She raised her coffee cup to her lips, hoping to conceal her grimace.

"For your wedding dress," Sage added with a smile that was not unfriendly.

Bonnie almost choked on her coffee. She had been prepared for the answer, but something about hearing it spoken aloud shocked her.

"Uh-huh. So um when is the wedding?" Bonnie asked, coughing. Kol had already told her, but she wanted to see if he was telling the truth about the others concealing it from her.

"We haven't set a date," Katherine answered airily.

Liar,Bonnie thought.

"Yes, of course," Bonnie agreed.

She felt something touch her knee softly at first, then a hand was resting on her knee. With a glance at Kol, she would never have known it was him because he was still glaring daggers at Klaus at the other end, who was staring darkly back. Yet it must have been him because he gave her knee a light squeeze, she thought perhaps it was meant to be reassuring.

"Just so you know, I am the maid of honor," Rebekah announced.

"But –" Bonnie tried to argue.

"I'm maid of honor. Never mind your cousin," Rebekah stated.

"I wouldn't argue, love," Kol said, turning his attention back from Klaus and seeing her outraged expression. "You'll never win. You'll only make Rebekah even more impossible."

Bonnie was fast becoming furious with the whole family. Kol's thumb was tracing circles on her knee and she kicked him off. The expression he gave her was one of pure mischief.

"Speaking of which, Kol. You'll have to clear out. It's bad luck to see the bride," Rebekah told him.

"I'm seeing her right now."

"I thought arguing did no good?" Bonnie asked sweetly.

Kol turned his lips down, and then he smiled ruefully at her.

"Kol!" Rebekah cried petulantly.

"You know she means it, Kol," Katherine said.

"I have work for you anyway," Elijah cut in.

"Since you've all bloody well ganged up on me, I don't have much of a choice do I?" Kol grumbled, looking murderous.

Bonnie smiled down at her plate.

"We are all being thrown out," Finn said with a fond smile at his wife.

The rest of the meal was largely silent. Mostly Caroline and Sage made polite chitchat. Bonnie thought they must be close friends to carry on a conversation with this sort of tension. She ate in silence, wishing like Elijah she had a newspaper to hide behind. She was stuck at a table full of people who knew more about her upcoming wedding than she did herself.

What a terrible fool they must all think her.

After breakfast Caroline stood up at the end of the table.

"Now if all the ladies would please accompany me to the parlor, we can get started," Caroline said, beaming with happiness. "This just going to be the bee's knees!" she clapped her hands together, excitedly. "And remember, this is a strictly no men allowed zone," she gazed sternly at all of the men present.

Bonnie cast one last helpless look at Kol, who only shrugged and winked at her.

"C'mon," Rebekah said, tucking her arm through Bonnie's. "Katherine tells me, we narrowly escaped this being our wedding," this was said with a teasing glint in her eye.

"If Kol had gotten his wish it would have been," Bonnie said, rolling her eyes.

"Typical Kol," Rebekah said laughing. "Is that even legal? Come to think of it."

"It's not," Sage said over her shoulder.

"So Kol couldn't have gotten his wish even if Elijah had approved," Katherine said, eyes gleaming.

"You'll never believe the surprise we have for you," Caroline said.

Bonnie believed she genuinely meant well and was touched.

They entered the parlor and Bonnie saw the surprise she meant. Lucy and her Grams were sitting on the couch, looking scared and angry respectively. Bonnie couldn't blame either of them, especially not Lucy, who had been so determined to stop the wedding she arranged a rescue mission.

"I'll leave if you prefer," Sheila said, she looked so sad and resigned.

Bonnie hesitated. Her first instinct had been to tell her to leave but then…The idea of picking out her wedding dress without her Grams…it was sad. So things were bad right now in the end it didn't matter. Grams was family, she had always been there and she had done it all to protect Bonnie. If she sent her away, one day, she would regret it.

"No, stay," Bonnie said sighing.

"Great. We're one big happy family," Lucy said, shooting Sheila a dark look.

"Wonderful," Rebekah chimed in sensing the tension.

"Look, before we get started," Lucy said, voice and expression softening. "I want to talk about Uncle Rudy's funeral, Bonnie."

"I've been dreading this," Bonnie said, sitting down next to her.

"Certainly got this party started," Rebekah said, lighting a cigarette.

"It's in a week and I've done most of the planning, but I wanted to know if you had any requests or anything?" Lucy put her hand on top of Bonnie's speaking gently.

"No, I don't," Bonnie answered, feeling herself begin to tear up.

"I was thinking," Lucy's voice was barely more than a whisper now. "Maybe you could sing Amazing Grace? I know how Uncle Rudy loved it when you sang."

Bonnie couldn't speak for fear of bursting into tears. She nodded.

"Good," Lucy said and gave her a hug.

"I am so sorry, honey," Grams said, hugging them both.

That was too much for Bonnie and she began to cry in earnest.

Caroline ushered the rest of them outside. Giving them a private family moment.

"Why?" Bonnie asked, gasping for breath between tears.

"It was the deal. The Mikaelsons would only agree if your father was out of the way so you couldn't be disinherited," Sheila said. "Otherwise it might not have mattered that you were married to Kol. It would have split the organization between those loyal to your father and those loyal to me. Doing it like this ensured that the smallest number of people would side with Marcel."

"And it couldn't have waited?"

"Not with your wedding to Marcel in only six months. I really am sorry, but I couldn't let you marry him. He is weak, the others wouldn't follow him after your father's passing, and you would be left another poor black in New Orleans. I couldn't let that happen. I want you to have a good life."

"I still think we should have just put Bonnie in charge, let her make her own alliance with the Mikaelsons," Lucy grumbled.

"That's not how they do business," Sheila snapped. "The only thing they understand is family and violence. Now Bonnie will be family."

"I don't want to marry Kol," Bonnie whispered. "This family, they're insane, Grams."

"He's a good boy, underneath it. Once he matures a little, and you help steady him, the two of you will rise in the ranks. As for the rest, you'll be well protected, and learn to defend yourself. I never did like how Rudy raise you."

"How am I supposed to live with this?"

Sheila and Lucy exchanged a look.

"I drink," Sheila said.

"I beat men for sport. Can't say we recommend either, cuz."

Bonnie almost laughed. Then she wanted to cry for all their sake's. Her Grams must be miserable to drink. Lucy must be both miserable and angry to beat men for amusement. Bonnie wondered how this would affect her. Would she become permanently depressed until she withered away into nothing? That was a thought so bleak she could hardly bear it.

"Aren't we a fine bunch?" Bonnie said, drying her tears.

"I'll go get your future sister-in-laws," Lucy said, trying to lighten the mood.

"God, let's not go there," Rebekah said, already on her way back into the room.

"Rude," Bonnie and Caroline said at the same time. Then they looked at each other and grinned.

"What?" Rebekah snapped, impatient. "Us Mikaelson women pride ourselves on not being helpless. And until you can fire a gun, you are no sister of mine," she huffed.

"We do have a reputation to uphold," Katherine said, giving Bonnie a look that was almost pity.

Bonnie knew what she was thinking. Everyone always thought the same thing about her. That there wasn't much of her Grams in her.

"But don't worry, Bonnie we'll fix that after the wedding," Sage said smirking.

"It's tradition," Caroline said looking excited and bubbly.

Bonnie felt almost overwhelmed. The idea of being welcome into this sisterhood of terrifying women, maybe even finding her place among them seemed impossible. It was something she did not think she could manage. Yet it was also a good feeling, the kind of warmth that made her feel welcome. After everything, it was almost too much emotion to take.

Still when she looked around the room, she saw that each of the women present were miserable in their own unique way. And the worst part, she knew the look on her face mirrored theirs.

"So when is the big wedding?" Lucy asked, helping herself to a drink.

"Three days – wait, actually the day after tomorrow," Katherine drawled. "We would have told you at the breakfast table, but honestly we were afraid you might faint."

"You and Kol appear to be getting along, we would hate to spoil that," Sage said, not unkindly.

Bonnie realized they didn't think her a fool. They thought her weak. A soft spoiled child, just like Kol. Just like everyone. Like Kol and everyone else in her life, they were trying to coddle her. Bonnie was sick to death of coddling.

"Two days?" Bonnie questioned eyebrows raised. "I do hope this dress is close in size."

"Dresses," Caroline clapped her hands. "You get to pick your favorite."

"And as for sizing," Katherine said smiling slyly. "Your seamstress could be convinced to part with the information."

"Tell me she's alive," Bonnie groaned.

She liked Katie, they were friends.

"Relax, there are some problems that can be solved with money, you know," Rebekah said, rolling her eyes. "Speaking of which, where is that girl with the dresses?"

"I'm here," April came in pushing a rack filled with white gowns. Her timing was impeccable, as if Rebekah had summoned her with a thought.

"Good. You can take Bonnie into the study to change. We'll wait out here," Sage commanded.

Bonnie wondered how much of a power struggle had gone on between the women during the planning of this. Especially between Rebekah and Caroline.

Surrendering to her fate, Bonnie followed April into the study. April closed the doors behind them.

"There we are, Miss. Would you like to sort through the dresses or just get right to it?" April asked, beaming. "They're lovely if I do say so myself."

"Just get right to it," Bonnie muttered.

April pulled a long white creation off the rack.

"This one's my favorite," she said still smiling. Unlike Bonnie whose stomach was beginning to churn. "If it isn't too bold, Miss might I say, I'm getting the sense you didn't choose this yourself. But the gown, that part at least should be fun."

"You're right, I suppose," Bonnie agreed after a moment's contemplation.

There appeared to be no way out of this wedding. She might as well enjoy the moment.

Bonnie soon discovered it was quite the production to get her into the first wedding gown. It was a simple gown, that hung loosely around her. The only decoration being the nearly bare back. It was quite daring in its simplicity, and it was breathtaking.

"Oh, it's divine," April sighed, taking in Bonnie's appearance.

Bonnie had to agree. It fit her nicely, and made her look taller than she was.

"It is," Bonnie agreed, smiling for some reason that was beyond her. "Let see what the others think."

When they stepped back into the parlor, Bonnie saw the other women were playing music, drinking, smoking and howling with laughter. Katherine and Sage were dancing around, swinging each other around to the music in lazy circles. Rebekah and Caroline were discussing something, they clinked their champagne glasses together. Lucy and Sheila were smoking. Sheila was singing along to the music and Lucy looked far away and Bonnie wondered what she was thinking about.

Champagne in the morning? Kol was right, his family did know how to throw a party.

"Oh my, look at you," Caroline said, bouncing up and down in her seat in excitement.

"I don't like it," Rebekah said, flatly exhaling.

"It's Sheila's choice, not Caroline's so put the claws away, Bex," Sage said. Rebekah glowered at her. "Come on in then, Bonnie. Don't be shy," Sage waved her closer.

This process went on for hours. As it turned out everyone had a chosen dress with the exception of Bonnie. That led to a lot of squabbling that was completely unrelated to the dresses themselves. Yet somehow it was a lot of fun. Bonnie decided April was right. She hadn't chosen any of this, but picking the dress she could do. She could even manage to have a good time.

"Pick your favorite, Bonnie," Rebekah said with a sneaky smile once Bonnie had tried them all on.

"You just want her to pick yours," Lucy scoffed.

"You're just jealous you don't get to be maid of honor," Rebekah retorted.

"I'm the cousin, of course I get to be maid of honor."

"Well I'm the sister," Rebekah said, smiling smugly. "Go on then, ask your cousin."

Bonnie was noticing Rebekah in spite of what she said earlier, was indeed her sister whenever it was convenient. She was beginning to think the blonde might be fickle or perhaps just spoiled.

"Bonnie?" Lucy asked, looking shocked.

"Now you want my opinion? It's not like I have planned anything of this," Bonnie exclaimed. Then sighing in surrender she said, "Rebekah, I was Lucy's maid of honor so it does only seem fair."

"Traitor," Rebekah sniffed.

"Wait – at Lucy's wedding?" Caroline asked.

"I'm a widower," Lucy said, defensively almost hostile.

"Tragic as that may be –" Katherine said.

"It's not," Lucy interrupted.

"Guess I am the maid of honor after all," Rebekah said, grinning broadly.

"Is there anything else about my wedding you would like to decide while you're at it? Why stop now?"

"Grumpy," Rebekah clucked her tongue.

"Have some champagne, dear," Katherine suggested.

Bonnie gratefully accepted a flute of champagne.

"But since you mention it," Caroline said, hesitant and excited all at once. "We are doing a girl's only sleepover the night before."

"Yay?" Bonnie said hesitantly.

"Yay!" the others chorused, meaning it unlike her.

"Pick your favorite," Sage said.

Bonnie did. Trouble was her favorite became the focal point of a tug of war between Caroline and Rebekah. This was definitely not about the dress, and more about whatever rivalry was already in play between them.

"It's unflattering," Rebekah said with a heavy sigh.

"It's divine," Caroline insisted.

Heaving a sigh, Bonnie sat down with Lucy and Sheila. This argument had been going on for almost twenty minutes with no end in sight.

Katherine leaned over, putting a gentle hand on Bonnie's arm.

"We'd stop them or rather try to, but it won't do until they've had it out," Katherine told her quietly. "Or until Sage threatens to murder them both, whichever comes sooner."

Bonnie nodded.

Caroline and Rebekah were so much alike and yet so different they were bound to butt heads.

"Is this the dress, Bonnie?" Sheila asked sympathetically.

"I guess. I mean, yeah it is," Bonnie said. With the present selection and given the circumstances, the dress couldn't be better.

Eventually, Rebekah and Caroline were told to shut up or else Sage was going to shoot them both. The red head said it with such cold detachment they believed her.

"Is this the one you want, Bonnie?" Sage asked, turning to her.

"It is," Bonnie answered firmly, even managing a small smile in spite of her newfound fear of Sage.

Her decision was followed by a round of cheers.

After the dress was chosen the group began to break up. Bonnie was the last to leave with April. Because when she had changed, she'd simply sat down on the sofa, and breathed. April worked around her tidying up.

"Do you need some help?"

"No, Miss that wouldn't be proper," April said, scandalized.

"Of course, I'm sorry," Bonnie mumbled.

She wasn't technically supposed to at home either, but on occasion she would pitch in with the housework out of sheer boredom. The maids would let her if Rudy was nowhere around that day.

"Not at all, Miss. You're a very kind person."

XXX

Kol was pacing the basement. Jaime Bits and the other two men were tied to chairs. Theodore and William, he thought their names were. They were obviously loyal because Stefan spent a good portion of the night torturing them and they hadn't cracked, even after threatening them by letting them see what happened to the other ones.

Now it was Kol's turn to make them crack. He wouldn't normally consider this sort of thing hard to do, but the fact that Stefan had failed, worried Kol. That sort of loyalty was rare, but it did happen. He paced them, watching them and deliberately trying to make them nervous by drawing the time out.

Finally, Kol thought their loyalty was to Bonnie as much as it was to her father and Marcel. Not to mention, they weren't stupid. They couldn't be to have organized an escape attempt that was so close to succeeding, which meant they knew the second they talked, they were dead. Something that meant Kol needed to make them wish for death, physical pain wasn't doing the trick. He needed to try a different approach.

"Bonnie," Kol said, speaking at last.

Jaime's head shot up. It had been sagging against his chest.

That certainly got his attention.

"What about her?"

"You all came all this way for her, certainly risked your lives and possibly torture to rescue Marcel's fiancée. I'm curious as to why," he cocked his head at Jamie and looked at him with a face that was carefully blank. "What do you get out of it?"

"Power," Jamie grunted.

"I don't think so," Kol answered. "I think –" now he was reaching, but he knew that Jamie knew Bonnie personally. He could tell by how she tried to protect him. Unwittingly, Bonnie had given him the information he needed to break Jamie. "I think you wanted Bonnie back as much as Marcel, if not more."

"Go to hell."

"Oh dear, I fear I've hit a nerve," Kol smirked. "You do like her," he grinned. "But she isn't yours mate. She's mine, and she likes being mine."

"If you touched her –"

"What an impotent threat," he grinned broader, cutting off Jaime smoothly. "I spent the night in her bed."

Kol left then, knowing he would come back later when the thought had time to float around in his mind, making the man crazy. No doubt the three men would feed each other's insanity and paranoia.

He had other men to torture. There were men that defied the family, refusing to pay what was owed. They needed to be made an example of. He looked forward to someone else to take his rage out on.

Obviously, Jamie did have a thing for Bonnie, and it frustrated him to no end. As much as she was his because she was, there was no doubt about that. They would be married and she would be his for life. Yet she didn't care about him, not like how she obviously cared for this fella.

XXX

Kol was back from the day's work. He didn't want to wait to check on Bonnie. He had not had the chance to demand Rebekah protect her when he wasn't around. That meant he had spent a good portion of the day worrying about her, unless he had Klaus within his sight. It also meant the people he had dealt with, suffered more than usual. His rage needed a target.

Deciding to disregard the girls only rule, and silly superstition about bad lucky – as if this wedding had any good luck to begin with, he snorted at the very idea. Poor innocent Bonnie had lost her father for the sake of this unholy union, and now she was being forced to wed one of the most dangerous mobsters out there.

Kol was very well aware they did not have luck in their corner and that his bride to be, found him intimidating in spite of last night's events. Her fear annoyed him, but he hoped in time she would come to see he was no threat to her.

Kol made his way to the room he knew they were trying on bridal gowns in. He arrived in time to see the women leaving. He smiled and nodded. Sheila smiled and patted his arm on her way past.

"Kol!" Rebekah huffed. "You aren't supposed to be here and you know it."

"Rebekah sweetheart, don't be cross."

"And why not?"

She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"I only want to borrow my bride," he said innocently, knowing Rebekah could never resist that look. Guilt trips were his specialty.

"Why?" Rebekah asked suspiciously.

"I'm worried Nik will want to finish last night's demonstration or worse if I'm not around," he told her.

"God, as if that poor girl isn't traumatized enough as it is," Rebekah said in exasperation. "But I doubt he'll terrorize her further. Any threat she may pose will be eliminated the second you are wed."

"Still, Bex keep an eye on her for me," Kol asked, using his puppy dog look. It never failed to get what he wanted from his siblings.

"Very well," Rebekah agreed grudgingly. Then broke into a sly smile. "Besides, I might get to shoot, Nik. He's completely destroyed my social life since he arrived in New Orleans. I deserve some revenge."

"That's the spirit," Kol agreed with an evil smirk of his own. Personally, he would love to shoot Klaus. For now, though he would have to settle for brawling it out.

"Is Nik what happened to you?" she asked, taking in his bloodied appearance. "At least tell me you won."

"I did," he said darkly. That might just have riled Klaus up more, but he'd had it coming.

"Good," Rebekah flashed him a smile before striding off.

Kol crept quietly into the parlor. Bonnie sat with her back turned, staring off into space. The maid, Avril or something saw him, her eyes widening in fear. She should be afraid after yelling at him. Kol broke into an evil smirk, pleased that she regretted her rash behavior this morning. He jerked his head to the door, signaling for her to leave. The maid left in a hurry.

Kol flung himself down on the sofa Bonnie was sitting in.

"You survived. I'm impressed."

Bonnie jumped. He wondered where her mind was at for her to miss his arrival.

XXX

Bonnie hadn't noticed Kol until he spoke to her. He was sitting on the opposite end of the two-seater, smirking at her.

"It was actually kind of fun," Bonnie said with a surprised smile. It felt stiff and unnatural because her thoughts had been filled with her father. "Except Rebekah bullied her way into being maid of honor, and Lucy is now the matron of honor. She played the sister card," she frowned.

"They are fun, my sisters," Kol said with a rueful smile that showed he meant it. "Ignore Rebekah. She's just being a brat. Rebekah's good at that, but it's our fault. We spoilt her as a child," he said, oddly affectionately.

"So what did you do all day?" Bonnie asked. She changed the subject because she didn't want to reveal how surprised she was by his fondness for his sisters.

"First rule of the Mikaelson household, Bonnie my sweet, don't ask questions you don't want answered," Kol replied, his hand brushed her shoulder. It hung lazily from the back of the sofa.

"You would actually tell me?"

"If you want to know, why wouldn't I?" he answered with a shrug. "Didn't your father teach you never to ask business questions?"

"No, I could always ask about his day. He'd just never tell me much," Bonnie said, looking down at her hands that were folded in her lap. It felt sad to talk about him, especially with Kol, but he had asked. "He would say things like; 'business' or 'work' or 'shouldn't you be studying?'."

"And that – your fiancé?"

Bonnie could feel the weight of his stare without looking up.

"He's the same. My father wouldn't stand for anything else."

She saw more than felt Kol's hand when it came to rest on top of hers. His hand was warm and rough, it was a comforting sensation. It reminded her of how sweet Kol was with her last night. She looked at him, and saw he was studying her as closely as she thought he was.

"You're not in your father's household anymore," it was not said unkindly. "If you ask, I'll tell you. If you don't want to know, that's fine by me as well, beautiful," he laced their fingers together, and Bonnie found herself hanging onto his hand for support. "So I'll ask again, do you want to know what I did today?"

"I don't know. I've never been given a choice before," Bonnie said, and somehow that made her feel funny. "How bad is it? Is it at all relevant to the state of your face?" she almost touched the bruise at the corner of his mouth.

His hands were as scabbed and bloody as his face. Bonnie felt a pang of concern shoot through her, even as she was afraid of what he had done.

"This?" Kol asked, touching the bruise. "Nah, this was a friendly match," he pulled a face, and then winked at her.

"Does this happen a lot?" she pushed the issue, still not sure she wanted to know.

"Sometimes," Kol said, cagey as if he suddenly understood her concern.

"Like last week in the Speak Easy?" Bonnie breathed. "Please Kol, just take me to the train station and I'll go somewhere far away this time."

"No."

"I can't marry you, you frighten me. Just let me go."

"No," he repeated, looking a little hurt.

"Why not? You were willing enough to be rid of me before," she demanded. Even though she knew that wasn't entirely true.

He'd taken her home once, but just last night he'd been furious when Jaime and them tried to get her out of here. He'd said they were trying to take her from him. She didn't know what to make of that.

"I knew they would find you. I wasn't helping you escape. I was helping you say goodbye."

Tears welled up in her eyes at the memory of her last moment with her father.

"Then get me out of here now."

She looked up and saw only a dark blankness in Kol's eyes.

"There's nowhere you can run my family won't find you. Besides if we don't, Marcel's men will track you down and drag you into their power play. Even if by some stroke of luck, you don't get caught by either side, there is no shortage of loved ones to threaten. That'll send you running back, and if that fails, we'll start killing them off. Still want to do things the hard way?"

"You would do that?" Bonnie said, expression hardening and revulsion filling her voice.

"My solution is to keep you here and avoid all that unpleasantness. Nik on the other hand would do it in a heartbeat. I cannot help you because I've no more say in this than you. None of my siblings married for love. It's all business," Kol explained in a detached way. His one hand was still linked with hers, the other arm was resting on the back of the sofa. "But if you like, I can arrange for us to live separately once the family isn't watching us so closely."

"Why would you agree to that?"

"Make no mistake, Bonnie I'm not Damon. I don't get off on your fear or misery, and I won't force myself on you in any way."

"Promise?" Bonnie smiled a little, heart fluttering at Kol's proximity.

"Promise."

That made her relax, and she sunk into her seat comfortably. So far Kol had been as good as his word, but she struggled to trust him. She was in a vulnerable position here with the Mikaelsons, and it often reminded her she was the only person in the manor that could not physically defend herself. She was dependent on Kol and the others to keep her safe. It was no different than her childhood, but these men were not her father.

Bonnie smiled, just the smallest smile of relief.

Kol put his hand under her chin gently and lifted her face to his. He pressed his lips to hers. Bonnie froze, she hadn't been expecting him to kiss her, not now.

"Tell me if you want me to stop, Bonnie," he whispered hoarsely, pulling back a little.

"Will you be angry?" she asked softly. Her heart was thudding in her chest, and she was nervous.

"No," his hand that was laced with hers, squeezed hers reassuringly.

"Anytime?"

"Anytime," he agreed.

"Okay," Bonnie said, squeezing his hand back.

Kol kissed her again. Bonnie didn't know why she was letting him. Maybe it was because she'd been kissed so few times before, and maybe it was because there was something comforting about Kol. For all that he was a mobster. At the same time, he was frightening and exhilarating.

Kol deepened the kiss, and a thrill went through her. Bonnie felt hot all over, even though they were barely touching. He was kissing her softly and she sighed into it. The kiss was soft, unbearably gentle, filling her with warmth.

Kol sucked on her bottom lip. The kiss was all lips, and Bonnie found herself nipping at his upper lip softly. Kol pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. Bonnie took a shaky breath.

"Alright?" Kol asked, his hand moving to stroke her cheek.

"Yeah," Bonnie said. Not believing her own daring, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Kol's grin was heart stopping, and she sucked in her breath.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked, hand tightening on his.

"Go ahead," Kol answered, he raised her hand to his lips and kissed the top of her hand.

"Are Jamie and the others still alive?"

"For now," Kol answered and something guarded had come into his expression.

"Can you let them go?" she asked softly, hoping it wouldn't make him furious. She'd seen Kol's temper last night and she didn't want to anger him.

"No."

"Please, Kol."

"I said, no, Bonnie."

"Why not?"

She found herself unable to stop pushing even if she could tell Kol was starting to get angry.

"That's not how business is done," Kol said. "They went against the family and Sheila. They cannot just walk away."

"I don't like it," she murmured, gripping his hand tighter.

"Have you been in here all day?" Kol asked, moving away and changing gears. Still he didn't let go of her hand.

"Pretty much," Bonnie answered, realizing he wasn't going to tell her anything more.

"Come on then, my darling," Kol said, helping her up off the sofa.

"Where are we going?"

"Out," he said and winked.

He was leading Bonnie out of the room, still holding his hand, she trailed a little behind him. Wondering at his mischievous expression.

"That's not really an answer you know."

Kol flashed a smile. "I'm aware."

Just as if he had been waiting for them Klaus came strolling out of one of the rooms.

"Well look at the two of you, regular lovebirds," Klaus said, looking down at their intertwined hands.

Bonnie saw he too was beaten up. She didn't need to ask to know what had happened.

"Nik," Kol said, sounding almost chipper. "How are the ribs?"

"Bruised, not broken," Klaus growled, smirk vanishing.

"Pity," Kol said, a lazy smirk of his own forming as Klaus's disappeared. "I'll have to work on my aim."

Bonnie shuddered. Partly because of what they were saying, and partly because she knew this argument was because of her. She was the source of tension, and the reason Kol had gone up against Klaus. Though she suspected it was not the first time.

"Do you know what Kol's nickname is Bonnie?" Klaus said conversationally, switching on the charm.

"Nik," Kol growled.

Bonnie shook her head.

Kol didn't give his brother the chance to say anything more. He dragged Bonnie along, pushing past Klaus. He did not slow down until they were in the garage.

Kol unlocked a shiny black car. Bonnie paused in front of the car, she wasn't going anywhere until she knew where they were going and why.

"Where are we going, Kol?"

"I've a meeting to attend," Kol said. "Now get in."

"What sort of meeting?"

"Bonnie my sweet, you haven't been outside of the manor in almost a week. Do you want to come or not?"

Kol was reckless. She didn't know where he was going or what he would call a meeting. For all she knew, he was on his way to rob a bank, but the idea of setting foot off the Mikaelson grounds was tempting. It was overwhelmingly strong. Making up her mind quickly before she could talk herself out of it, she got in the car.

He pulled the car out of the garage. They drove in silence until they reached the gate. Kol halted the car and leaned on the horn. An armed guard came running and unlocked the gate for them.

"Seriously?" Bonnie said to him, and gave him a look. "You can't do it yourself?"

"What's the point in paying them if they don't work?"

"Snob."

Kol chuckled and they drove in silence.

"What is your nickname?"

"Casket," Kol answered glowering.

"Casket?"

She didn't know what she'd had in mind, but it was bound to be scary. Casket was just silly.

"As in you'll need a funeral casket after an encounter with me," Kol said, sighing.

"Casket?" Bonnie repeated in a giggle. She knew she shouldn't because it was obviously given to him for being a stone cold killer, but _Casket_?

"Stop laughing," Kol growled angrily enough she stopped. "It's horrid. I killed anyone that called me by that stupid name, but that of course that only encouraged it."

"Kol," Bonnie gasped horrified. "You've killed people for calling you Casket?"

"Not so funny when you know the origin, is it?"

"No, it's really not."

Her stomach was churning again. Her Grams arranged a marriage with this man?

"I warned you not to ask questions you can't handle," he said with a sideways look at her. It almost sounded like he regretted telling her.

"How does this work, Kol?"

"However, you would like it to. It makes no difference to me which role you want to play."

"I stay in the dark by my own doing or you tell me and I don't get involved?" she asked, feeling faintly hysterical at both possibilities.

"Sheila wants you involved, same as Katherine and Sage."

"I know," Bonnie said quietly. "But I don't think I can."

"Do you want to know what I think?"

Bonnie nodded.

"You don't want to know deep down, but you can't help the curiosity. It's only natural, beautiful, this is your first chance to learn about this world," he said and shrugged. "But I honestly think you would be happier in the dark."

"Maybe," she said slowly. "Will you show me why you are called Casket?"

"No."

"Please."

"I should think you had enough of a demonstration last night."

"Kol, please," Bonnie said pleading with him in a soft voice.

"Why would you even want to see that?" he asked, fingers tapping against the steering wheel.

"Because I need to know what I am getting myself into," she said, folding her hands in her lap, trying not to reveal that he was intimidating.

"You mean you need to know what I am capable of," he corrected with a smirk and a sideways look at her.

"No, that's not –" Bonnie struggled to find a polite excuse.

"Come now, fess up. I'm not offended," Kol told her, smirking arrogantly. "It's probably a smart move."

"So maybe that is why I'm asking," Bonnie agreed. "But does that mean you'll show me? I mean I can already tell you don't want me to be involved in mobster business, but I need to know what's best, knowing or not knowing."

"Just off the top of my head, I could think of at least twenty different ways to answer that question and they are all far less harrowing."

"Kol," she said softly, complaining.

"Strictly speaking, you always have been both involved and in the dark," he flashed a smile.

"Kol…"

"I'll think about it. I suggest you do the same."

Kol pulled into a parking lot in front of the illegal Speak Easy from the week before. Her stomach contracted, worried he was planning on going on a second rampage. Maybe that was Kol's idea of a meeting or maybe he lied to get her in the car.

"What are we doing here?"

"I'm buying the place," he told her, winking at her.

"Oh," Bonnie said, relief flooding her.

She got out of the car, not bothering to wait for Kol to get the door for her. That's when she saw Jeremy and Stefan lounging outside. They were already waiting for them. For Kol anyway.

"You're not allowed off grounds," Stefan said to Bonnie with a small smile, she thought he was teasing her. With Stefan it was hard to know for sure. Teasing or not Bonnie froze, she didn't trust Stefan after what happened with Damon. Regardless of how Rebekah might feel about him or what an attractive couple he made with the blonde. His lack of facial expressions made her uneasy.

"Blame Kol," Bonnie said, nervously.

Jeremy laughed.

Kol came around the car, and placed his hand gently on her lower back. He grinned down at Bonnie.

"No, blame Nik. He's the one that wants her locked up until after the wedding like some sort of prisoner."

"Which is also Kol's fault," Jeremy said, grinning. "He's the one that helped her escape last time."

"Actually, I think I was on lock-down before that."

"Either way, it's just another jailbreak," Stefan remarked with what was definitely a smile.

"She's bloody well not my prisoner," Kol said, rolling his eyes.

"Could have fooled me," Bonnie commented.

"You're hilarious," Kol said, plainly not amused. "Watch the entrance," he ordered.

Stefan and Jeremy nodded.

Kol held the door for her, and she walked in. The bar was in better condition than it had been last time she was here, but it still needed work done. Bonnie didn't say anything yet she did look more closely at Kol. Ignoring that look, Kol put his hand on her back, leading her into the room.

A man approached them. He was just shy of forty with a slight potbelly and shorn black hair that looked like it was still trying to curl.

"So you're the man with the offer," he said coming towards them.

"Kol Mikaelson," he said, extending his hand.

"Victor Dolphin," he replied. Victor pronounced it 'dopheaux'.

"This is my fiancée, Miss Bonnie Bennett," Kol introduced her.

"It's a pleasure," Bonnie said shaking his hand.

Victor's eyes had gone wide.

"You're Rudy's girl?" there was no need to include a last name. There was only one Rudy of any significance in New Orleans.

"Yes," Bonnie answered, feeling suddenly very sad.

"I'm sorry for your loss. He was a good man," Victor said, and she got the sense he really meant it.

"Thank you," she blinked away the tears that were threatening to spill.

"If I had known it was your fiancé Miss Bennett, I wouldn't have threatened the men at the door, but please come in. Let's sit," he said, gesturing for them to enter.

"And why is that?" Kol asked.

Victor showed them to the best booth in the house, and they sat down. Kol held Bonnie's hand, helping her sit down. Just like a polite gentleman. She struggled to reconcile this side of him with the other side she knew was there. The one that had torn up this bar.

"He was my supplier of course. Like I said, he was a good man," Victor said, looking at Kol sharply.

"Yes, he was," Bonnie agreed, feeling more dejected by the second.

Victor poured them each a drink.

"Now what can I do for you, Mr. Mikaelson?" Victor asked.

"Who's your current supplier Mr. Dolphin?" Kol questioned after taking a sip of his scotch.

Bonnie was purposely not touching hers. She'd had some champagne earlier, that would do.

"I don't have one now that Rudy's gone. I'll have to close in a month or two unless someone reliable takes over."

"My family is taking over for Rudy now that he has passed," Kol said. "Let me be frank, I will buy this establishment. You will run it as before and your liquor deliveries will continue on as before."

"So it is true, you are merging with the Bennetts. I had heard rumors the Mikaelsons were moving into town," Victor said slowly, assessing Kol.

"I'm noticing that's not an answer," Kol said, smile disappearing.

"You didn't pose a question."

Bonnie bit back a smile or tried to. Instead, she laughed. It was quick and quiet, but Kol noticed. He caught her eye and winked at her.

"Quite right you are," Kol said. "My associates have your money."

"Am I correct in assuming your presence is an unknown one?" Victor asked, studying Kol closely.

"Smart man," Kol said, looking amused. "As far as the law is concerned, neither myself or Bonnie has ever set foot in here."

"Like I would ever sell out Rudy's daughter to the coppers," Victor huffed offended. "But we can do business. I like your style Mikaelson. Yet you can see the place is in disarray so business is out of commission for a week or so."

"You don't say," Kol remarked with a cheeky smile at Bonnie.

"What happened Mr. Dolphin?" Bonnie asked sweetly, kicking Kol under the table.

"Hard to say. A bar fight I believe. The lone survivor said one man started the brawl and tore through the place, but I don't believe that, Miss."

"That's terrible," Bonnie said, remembering the one man she'd found still alive. She was careful not to look at Kol.

"Yes, speaking of which my bartender was killed too. That as well as the mess presents a challenge."

"Don't trouble yourself," Kol said. "I've someone in mind. He'll be here Friday."

"Yes, of course," Victor replied, giving Kol another hard look.

"Bonnie dear," Kol said. "Go get Stefan, tell him to bring the briefcase. Then wait outside with Jeremy."

"Why –" Bonnie was about to argue about waiting outside, when a dark look crossed Kol's face. She stopped her argument in its tracks. "Yes."

"Thank you, my darling."

XXX

Kol watched Bonnie leave, enjoying the way her hips swung from side to side. When he'd told her, he wanted a truce because he didn't want her slitting his throat in his sleep it was only half the truth. The other half was that she was beautiful and he desired her. Bonnie was the sort of woman he would gladly chase after. He wanted her well and truly in his bed, and he wanted her to want to be there.

Something of what he was thinking must have shown on his face because Victor mentioned Bonnie.

"You know, I always heard she was a knock-out, but I always figured the rumors were exaggerated like usual, but in her case they don't even do her justice. You're a lucky man," Victor said, contemplating Kol.

"I am," Kol agreed with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Don't get me wrong, but I heard the lucky man that was going to marry Rudy's girl was a fella named Marcel."

"That's the thing about engagements, they can be broken. Especially when the fiancé murders his bride-to-be's father," Kol replied carelessly, wondering just how much of the gossip Victor had heard. Given his profession, likely all of it.

"The rumors are true then. I feared as much," Victor said, nodding. "Quick engagement to you, that's for sure."

"Not quite as quick as it might appear, but girls have to marry someone I suppose," Kol chuckled.

"That they do," Victor laughed. "My eldest just got engaged. She's over the moon."

Stefan walked in with the briefcase.

"Your money. Half a million dollars," Kol said.

"In part for your discretion," Stefan said, putting it on the table.

"Naturally," Victor agreed.

The back door opened and a young man walked in. Seeing Stefan and Kol he cursed and tried to run. Kol pulled out his gun and shot him in the knee. The man fell. Victor sat stunned.

"He knew us," Stefan remarked.

"Fancy that," Kol said, putting his gun away.

Stefan went to check him for weapons.

"Who is he?" Kol asked Victor.

XXX

Bonnie found Jeremy and Stefan lounging against the building.

"Where's Kol?" Stefan asked.

"He asked you to bring the briefcase."

"Did he say anything else?" Stefan continued.

"That I'm supposed to wait here. What's going on?"

"Nothing," Jeremy said quickly.

"He's paying and probably doesn't want you present if things go South," Stefan said honestly.

"Oh. Does that happen a lot?" she asked, but Stefan was already on his way inside.

"No," Jeremy said, shaking his head. Somehow she didn't believe him. "So – um, how are you, Miss Bennett?"

"How do you think?" Bonnie said, giving him an irritated look. She was in no mood for stupid questions and the thought that something might be going wrong inside the building worsened her mood.

"Right. Of course," Jeremy said looking sheepish. "You know, um if you ever need anything you can come to me."

"Thanks," Bonnie felt a sudden surge of appreciation for Jeremy.

"And if I'm not around, Katherine's my sister so she can usually reach me."  
"Katherine's your sister?"

"Yeah, my family adopted the twins, Elena and Katherine when they were –"

A gunshot fired.

Bonnie jumped with fright, then took off for the bar. Jeremy blocked her path.

"Move!"

"I can't do that, miss," Jeremy said, half apologetic and yet stubborn.

Bonnie didn't have time to convince him, she needed to protect her father's friend. She kicked Jeremy on the shin. He yelped and when he was distracted, she ran past him.

The scene Bonnie ran in on was not the one she was expecting. Stefan was leaning over a man on the floor while Kol was talking to Victor. Seeing the blood on the floor and the man in pain, she stopped in the doorway.

"Kol, what's happening?"

Kol turned around, saw her and sighed.

"Bonnie my sweet," Kol said as he came toward her. "I thought I told you to wait outside."

"I heard a gunshot," she said just as Jeremy came running in.

"That should have convinced you to stay where you were," Kol shook his head. "And you," he said, pointing at Jeremy. "You can't keep her outside?"

"She kicked me."

"She kicked you?" Stefan commented looking amused. He took in the apparent size difference between the petite and slightly built Bonnie, and the large muscular Jeremy. "She kicked you?" he repeated.

"That's all it took to get past you?" Kol said, and snorted. He winked at Bonnie, who thoroughly angry glared at him.

"It hurt," Jeremy insisted. "Besides, what was I supposed to do? Use force on her?"

"I get it," Stefan said, mouth widening into a smile that was almost a grin. He exchanged a look with Kol. "You like her."

"What?" Bonnie said testily.

"He fancies you, my darling," Kol told Bonnie with a wicked grin.

"Don't be stupid!"

"Got a little crush going there, Jer?" Stefan said.

"Aw c'mon man, don't be like that," Jeremy scoffed, trying to brush it off.

Bonnie turned red with embarrassment.

"I hate to break it to you mate, but she's spoken for."

Bonnie felt both embarrassed and stunned that hardened criminals took the time to harass each other about women. At least in the middle of a job. Afterwards sure, but right now?

"At least he's got taste," Stefan muttered. He was still smirking with amusement.

"Kol," Bonnie said, stomping her foot, demanding his attention. "You can't hurt Mr. Dolphin he's a friend of my father's and what about that man?" she was about to say more, but she was caught off guard by the fact that Kol grabbed her arm, and dragged away from the others and into the front room. "Kol!"

She hit his arm.

"You need to leave, Bonnie," Kol said through his teeth. "I'll handle this."  
"If I leave, you'll kill him."

"If I have to kill him, I'll do it regardless of your presence."

"He knew my father."

"Listen to me, we won't kill him unless he's loyal to Marcel or if he can't keep his mouth shut. I promise, sweetheart," he tried to cup her cheek, but Bonnie hit his hand aside. "But this won't be pretty. You need to leave," he reached into his coat pocket and took out a checkbook. "Go with Jeremy. Buy yourself anything you like."

"I can't," Bonnie said and shook her head.

"What's gotten into you today? You wanted nothing to do with any of this just last night."

"I can't let you hurt him. Last night was different. Klaus –" she shook her head again. There was no use wasting breath talking about how Klaus was unreasonable. Kol already knew that. "But you're different from Klaus," she said instead. "And I am pleading with you to spare him. Please Kol."

"I can't promise anything," he told her softly. "But if I can, I will for you, whether or not you are present."

"I'm staying," she said crossing her arms stubbornly.

"If you stay you have to do as you are told, Bonnie," the tone of voice he used was cold and she had no doubt he meant it. "I mean it. No more of this kicking Jeremy in order to disobey me business, do you understand?"

The look he gave her was hard as flint and infinitely scary. It was the one he had used to get her to leave the bar in the first place. She had no doubt in her mind that he meant it. A shiver ran down Bonnie's spine. As it did every time she realized how dangerous Kol was.

"Does that mean I can stay?" she breathed.

"Yes, unless you would rather go."

She shook her head.

"But if you disobey me even once, I will give Jeremy permission to throw you over his shoulder and carry you back to the manor."

"I'll do as you say," Bonnie said quickly. Determined to disobey the second Mr. Dolphin's life was threatened.

"I wouldn't have brought you if I had known it was going to get dangerous," Kol said, looking for the first time, furious with himself.

"Too late."

"Come along then."

He looked like he was irritated she had chosen to stay yet a little impressed. Kol put his hand on the small of her back, leading her into the room. Stefan looked up when they reentered the room.

"What do we do with him?" Stefan kicked the man on the floor.

Bonnie winced when he moaned in pain.

"Interrogate him," Kol said. "Got a spare room?" he turned to Victor.

"The cooler in the front," Victor pointed.

"Good man."

Stefan dragged the man off.

"Who is he?" Bonnie asked.

"That's what I'd like to know," Kol said, and stalked toward Victor."

"I don't know. He's not supposed to be here, whoever he is," Victor said.

Kol looked at Jeremy, and Jeremy punched him in the face.

Bonnie strangled a cry. She knew better than to interfere. If she did anything now, Kol would make her leave. She didn't know Kol well enough to trust his word yet. The only way to make certain he did not kill Victor was for her to stay.

"Who is he?" Kol repeated.

"Don't know," Victor spat blood.

Jeremy hit him in the stomach on Kol's signal.

"Changing your answer yet?" Kol asked in a voice that somehow managed to be both lazy and menacing.

Victor shook his head.

Kol walked over and sat down in front him. He grabbed his wrist roughly.

"Do you know who he is?"

"No," Victor said, just as stubborn as before.

"Do you have any loyalties to Marcel?"

"No."

"He's telling the truth," Kol said and dropped his wrist.

"If you can spot a lie, did you have to beat him first?" Bonnie said with an evil glare at Kol. "He's bleeding," she tried again when he did not respond.

"He is," Kol said. "Did you search him?" he asked Jeremy.

"He's clean," Jeremy stated.

"Good," came Kol's short reply.

Bonnie strode over to the second bar and went behind it. She rooted through everything.

"Get me a drink would you, beautiful?" Kol asked.

"Get bent," Bonnie muttered.

Kol laughed.

"What are you looking for?" Jeremy asked.

"A first-aid-kit," she told him, looking up to glare at him.

"Don't you worry about me, hon. I've had worse," Victor said.

"Regardless," Bonnie said, finally finding what she was looking for. "It's the least I can do since they messed you up for no reason."

"It's business," Victor said with a cough. "Sometimes people get hurt."

"See? He's not complaining," Kol drawled.

"That doesn't mean I like it," Bonnie hissed at him.

Kol came around to where she was and poured himself a drink. He stood close, like right next to her close. Bonnie knew he was invading her space on purpose, he seemed to like to do that. She grabbed the scotch bottle Kol was using and took it with her.

"Hey," Kol complained.

Bonnie sat down in front of Victor. She poured the scotch on a cotton pad.

"I'm afraid this is all I found, since you won't tell me where anything is," she said, only sort of apologizing. Why was he being so difficult when she was only trying to help?

"It's fine. I'm fine," Victor said gruffly. "You shouldn't be here. This is no place for a respectable lady."

Bonnie ignored him and cleaned the blood from around his nose. She did the same for the cut on his face. Afterwards she put a bandage over it.

"There all better," Bonnie told him.

He didn't thank her, just nodded abruptly.

Bonnie went to sit on a barstool next to Kol. She didn't want to crowd Mr. Dolphin when he obviously did not want her company.

"You are such a good girl."

"And what does that make you?"

"A very bad man, some would say evil," Kol hummed, he was still amused, but Bonnie was not.

"You're vile. You didn't need to hurt him."

"It's business," Kol said shrugging. Then switching into a mischievous look eyes dancing and bright smile he said, "Will you play nurse for me?"

"No," she said coldly.

"Not even if I say please?" he asked, taking her hand in his and kissing the tips of her fingers.

"No, I'm mad at you," she said, rolling her eyes, she tried unsuccessfully to tug her hand free of his grip. "What did you do earlier? How did you know he was telling the truth?"

"If you can find the rhythm in someone's pulse you can tell when they are lying or nervous. It'll skip a beat," Kol said, turning her hand over and traced the lines of her wrists.

"Will you teach me?"

"Thought you were angry with me," he countered, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Call it curiosity," she said evenly.

"I will if you play nurse for me," he said, he leaned down, placing a soft kiss to the inside of her wrist. Her heart skipped a beat and he grinned.

"Ugh," Bonnie said, this time she managed to pull her hand free.

Stefan emerged from the other room.

"You'll want to hear this, Kol."

Kol left with an admonishment to Jeremy to keep an eye on things, and telling Bonnie not to move an inch from that chair. Bonnie huffed and crossed her arms.

"You should cut him some slack," Jeremy commented as he plunked himself down next to her.

"Why is that?"

"Kol's alright, for a mobster," he said smiling wryly. "I mean he's kind of a lunatic. At least that's what Rebekah calls him, but he follows a code of his own. Not many men like us, you can say that about."

"What sort of code is that?" Bonnie said, she was not overly impressed with Jeremy's attempt to talk up his brother-in-law.

"Loyalty that kind of thing," Jeremy shrugged. "It's sort of complicated. You're not so different from what I've seen. Loyalty to your father is the whole reason you're protecting this guy, right?"

"It's not the same. I don't beat people, let alone for no reason."

"Not for no reason. This is business, but he doesn't beat everyone," Jeremy said, giving her a look.

"Such as?" she questioned, still not impressed with Jeremy's skills as a wingman.

"Women," Jeremy said straight away. "One time back in England we were trying to track down this fella and some genius kidnaps his girlfriend. Kol flips because that's not how he does things, see? But it gets worse, she won't tell us anything. Real loyal to her man and all that jazz. So the same guy hits her. Kol killed him on the spot. If fear is part of your problem with Kol, you don't need to be afraid of him."

Bonnie didn't answer that. Instead she said, "Did you ever find the guy?"

"Of course, we did."

"How?"

"She fessed up. All it took was two days locked up in a bedroom," Jeremy said, taking a sip of his scotch.

"That's terrible."

"She wasn't mistreated or harmed, Miss Bennett. If you think that's bad, then I think you need to get some perspective on bad."

Bonnie scoffed.

"I mean it. Go have a look at what they're doing in that room, then we'll talk about bad."

"But Kol told me to stay here."  
"And I'm telling you to go have a look. I won't tell him," Jeremy said with a conspiratorial wink.

XXX

Kol was looking at the man hanging from a meat hook. Beaten and bloodied by Stefan's expert hands.

"Look, all I know is my boss works for some big shot, and we were told to align ourselves with this Marcel cat. To do that we were supposed to start taking over the hooch business down in New Orleans. I was dropping by to make a deal with Victor Dolphin. Why else would I be in this hellhole?" the man groaned.

"And you're out of?" Kol asked.

"New York," the man said. "My boss goes by Enzo."

"I've heard of Enzo," Kol said. Small fry by all means, oftentimes in rivalry with the Geminis, but they had no business down South. Unless Marcel had made a deal. He could certainly use some allies so it wasn't unthinkable. "Kill him," he said to Stefan, then turned to leave.

As he did he saw a shadow flit away from the door. Bonnie. It had to be her. No one else would be creeping about. He cursed before going after her.

"Bonnie," he said, catching up before she as much as got out of the front room.

"Why?" she said, spinning around to face him.

Kol was beginning to realize Bonnie was fiercest in her protection of others. It was both endearing and infuriating.

Her even being here was a liability. She couldn't handle a gun or herself in a fight. He would have to remedy that. Lucy had offered to teach her to shoot, but he didn't like that idea, not after Lucy tried to take Bonnie away. Probably on Marcel's orders.

"Dead men don't talk," he said simply. "You all right?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

Kol kissed her forehead.

"Liar," he whispered softly. "Next time, stay where I tell you to."

"Yeah," she murmured. If she was admitting to being a liar or promising to stay put he didn't know, maybe both. Kol was beginning to think she would never listen to him, even when he was trying to protect her.

Kol was pleasantly surprised when Bonnie slipped her hand into his. It was so small compared to his, and he smiled down at her, stroking circles over her thumb. They walked back to the backroom of the bar, and Kol didn't miss the way Bonnie pressed herself close to him. He liked that too. So much so he had to take a deep breath to keep from grabbing her, and throwing her to the floor, and taking her in front of everyone.

"What happened?" Jeremy asked.

"You're as bad at taking orders as Bonnie," Kol growled at him. "Call the manor. We need an extra man."

Jeremy did as he was told. He usually did, except for when it came to Bonnie annoyingly enough. If that didn't stop, Kol knew he would have to deal with it. He couldn't have one of his men drooling over his fiancée if it interfered with his work. Otherwise Kol didn't care if Jeremy fancied her. It wasn't as if anything would ever come of it.

XXX

Bonnie sat down at the bar with Kol. He happily poured himself some scotch, offering her some and she declined. The cigarette he offered, she took gratefully.

"Are all your days like this one?" Bonnie asked, exhaling.

"No," Kol said, and sipped his scotch. "This one wasn't supposed to be at least."

"You mean if you'd known, you wouldn't have brought me," Bonnie said, knowing what he wasn't saying.

"Not until you can handle a gun," his crooked smile was teasing.

"Are you going to teach me to shoot?"" Bonnie asked surprised.

"I will or one of my sisters."

Kol ran his hand running up and down her back. She relaxed into his touch, enjoying the warmth that spread through her.

The thought of learning to use a gun was both exciting and terrifying. In Bonnie's mind guns meant power. Something she'd never had before, and wanted. The power to have some semblance of control over her own life.

"Here," Jeremy said and passed Kol a wallet.

Bonnie's curiosity was immediately peaked and she watched as Kol subtly tucked it into his coat pocket.

"Where's Tyler?" Stefan said, entering the room.

"On his way," Kol said.

"Are you sure he's the guy to have called?" Jeremy asked.

Kol shot him a dark look, and Jeremy backed off.

"Why?" Bonnie asked.

As if on cue, Tyler arrived.

"What's going on?" he said, then spotting Bonnie froze. "You're not supposed to be out. Klaus's orders."

"That's why," Stefan said to Bonnie, raising his eyebrows.

"Don't start, Ty," Jeremy said.

"Klaus said -" Tyler began to say.

"We know what my brother said and I brought her with me," Kol interrupted. "Is that a problem?"

"Go on then, run back to Klaus like his little bitch," Stefan challenged.

"C'mon. Who doesn't do what Klaus says?" Tyler asked. He was still determined to stand his ground, but he was starting to look sheepish as if he was beginning to doubt himself.

The men and Bonnie exchanged looks.

"We don't," Stefan said at last.

Sauntering up to Tyler, Kol handed him a roll of bills.

"Apparently neither do I," Tyler agreed. "What do you need?"

"Disposal."

Bonnie's stomach churned at that. They were talking as if that man was a piece of trash. Not a human being with a life and a family and friends.

"As for you, today you've seen nothing," Kol told Victor.

"Absolutely nothing," Victor agreed nodding vigorously.

"Of course not," Kol fished the wallet Jeremy had given him out of his pocket. "Mr. Victor Dolphin of Elm street 24. Bonnie, where is Elm Street?"

"Two blocks from here," Bonnie said dejectedly.

"And look, there's a family portrait," Stefan said, taking the wallet from Kol. "That girl of yours is quite the looker."

"I didn't see anything," Mr. Dolphin repeated.

"Relax darling," Kol said. "It's a friendly warning."

"Woof," Tyler said. "Introduce me to her?"

At this point, Bonnie had enough. She marched up to Kol, and put her hand on his arm gently to get his attention.

"They don't hurt her, please Kol," she whispered.

"Of course not, Bonnie. Mr. Dolphin is a reasonable man," Kol told her. "He doesn't want his family dead."

"That wasn't what I was going to do to her," Tyler said.

Kol looked at Stefan and Stefan punched the other man. It was one fast, hard jab to the stomach. Tyler doubled over and groaned.

"Jeremy, you drive," Kol ordered, and they left the building.

Kol and Bonnie sat in the back while Jeremy drove. He kept his arm around her shoulder, and she let him without moving closer.

Bonnie didn't bother to ask why Kol wasn't driving on the way home. He'd been drinking, and he knew she wouldn't ride with him in that state. She was surprised he remembered. Maybe Kol noticed more than he let on.

"Do you drive, Miss Bennett?" Jeremy asked pleasantly. "I know most women don't, but Katherine loves it."

"She's a menace on the road," Kol remarked.

"Because she's a woman?" Bonnie challenged.

"No," Kol laughed. "Because she's Katherine."

Bonnie too laughed at that.

"I don't drive no. My father employed a chauffeur."

"Would you like to learn, beautiful?"

"Do you mean it?" she asked and was unable to stop the hope from blossoming in her chest.

"I mean it," he confirmed, he seemed taken back by her surprise.

"Yes, I would," Bonnie said grinning.

"We'll find some time and I'll teach you."

"Good luck with that. Katherine has been arguing with Rebekah about her schedule," Jeremy remarked.

"What for?"

What possible claim could they have to her time?

"Who knows?" Jeremy shrugged. "I asked her, and she chucked her shoe at me."

"Serves you right," Kol laughed.

"Stop taking Katherine's side," Jeremy complained, but he was laughing.

"From what Rebekah's been saying, I think she believes you're her new playmate," Kol said rolling his eyes. "Katherine's been trying to discourage it."

"Why?" Bonnie asked, a little hurt.

Rebekah was the only girl in the manor close in age with her. Why weren't they supposed to be friends? Who else was Bonnie supposed to spend time with? She didn't think Lucy would be around much after what happened last night.

"Because Rebekah doesn't need a partner in crime. She needs to stay out of trouble, not get into more," Kol replied, grinning ruefully at whatever antics his sister ordinarily got up to.

Bonnie smiled then.

XXX

Kol being Kol followed Bonnie up to her room. She stood in front of the door, refusing to open it, and blocking his way in. She would be changing for dinner soon, and she didn't want him there. If she let him in, she would not be able to throw him out. He did pretty much whatever he felt like.

"I'm sorry about today. It'll be the last time you get caught in the middle of something like that. It's my kind of party, but it's not yours," Kol said, grinning ruefully.

"I could have left."

"In hindsight, I suppose I should have made you."

"I'm glad you didn't. It means a lot that you let me decide for myself."

"Just don't complain to me if one of your decisions gets you shot," he teased.

"No offence Kol, but you're probably the last person I would seek comfort from," Bonnie said laughing and smiling.

"That's probably wise," he agreed, laughing. Then he grew serious again. "But now that you've seen it for yourself, what do you think?"

"I don't know," Bonnie answered, growing uncomfortable. "I don't think I want to know anything more, but then I don't know how I'm supposed to pretend none of this goes on."

"It's what you've always done."

"It is," she agreed. "I think maybe I want to keep doing it. If you don't mind?" she asked hesitantly. Unsure of whether or not he was still fine with her staying in the dark.

"It's your choice, my sweet," he told her and she believed he meant it.

"Then that's what I want, at least for now."

"Very well."

"See you at dinner?" she asked, looking up at him shyly.

"I can't come in?" Kol said, looking offended.

"No," she said flatly. "Bye Kol," she said about to slip into the room.

Kol caught her by the arm and pulled her to him. He kissed her once softly on the lips. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart skipped a beat.

"I'll come get you for dinner."

Bonnie nodded, and twisted out of his hold. She slipped inside and shut the door on him. She grinned leaning against the door. Today had been horrible, and Kol was horrible. Except not horrible. At least not to her and not all the time. Maybe it was like Jeremy said, and she needed some perspective. They were all bad people, even her father, but that did not mean they were a threat to her.

Not bothering to wait for April, Bonnie picked a dress, and freshened up for dinner. By the time Bonnie was ready to do her hair and makeup, April had turned up.

**Thank you so much to all you lovely people, who have been waiting patiently for an update. Long chapter again, are we still loving those? What do we think about Bonnie's attempted escape? And ofc the kennett? And how is everyone's summer so far? All I've done is work, but next week I have a roadtrip plan so The Pact, Timeless and Chaos will be updated either Monday or Tuesday because I don't know if I'll have wifi at the campsites. **

**I'm fireismyelement97 on tumblr for those of you want to send a bonkai or kennett request, send me an ask. **

**Izzy**

**Guest: You're too kind! I am thrilled to hear you like the fic and the slang. I love 1920's and 30's slang, I mean 'bees knees', that's just nifty.**

**Guest: Hey another anti-Jeremy kennett shipper, I love it! **

**Guest: Omg, thank you! I am so happy to hear you like the longer chapters, hope this one is long enough. **


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

***Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. This is just for fun and also because kennett should have been canon* **

April had just helped Bonnie put the finishing touches on her outfit for dinner when Kol entered. He knocked and then strode. By Kol's standards it was polite. Hell, by Mikaelson standards it was _extremely_ polite. The rest of them with the exception of Elijah and Finn, appeared to barge into rooms as they pleased.

"You're early," Bonnie said.

"I know," he flashed her a rueful smile. "You can leave," he said to April.

"Mr. Mikaelson, I'll be in terrible trouble if I leave Miss Bennett alone with –"

"Perhaps you did not hear me?" Kol said, eyes flashing dangerously.

"It's quite all right, April," Bonnie said gently.

April looked between the pair helplessly. Making up her mind, she scurried out the door.

"You look nice," Kol said, placing his hands on her shoulder and leaning down to kiss her cheek.

Bonnie was startled, and it made her turn on the chair in front of the vanity to look at him.

"Thank you," she said. "You're early," she glanced at the clock on her nightstand. "Is there something you wanted?"

He moved away from her, crossing the room. Kol refocused his attention on the dolls. Lip curling in distaste, he poked at them.

"Do you suppose Rebekah would shoot me if I threw them out?"

"What do you want, Kol?"

If he was in her room before dinner, he had a reason. She'd learned that much about him. Just like she knew she would never be able to predict whether or not he was actually going to answer one of her questions.

"Just checking on you," he said, sitting down on her bed Bonnie turned to watch him.

"Why?" she asked suspiciously, eyes narrowing.

"Make sure Nik isn't terrorizing you, that kind of thing," Kol told her with a shrug.

"He's not," she answered unimpressed.

"I can tell. Otherwise you'd be screaming or crying. Possibly both," he smirked, but there was something sinister about it.

"Is he always going to be a threat to me?" she asked, sighing. She was tired of being afraid.

"Only until the wedding. Nik is a paranoid lunatic, but he'll back off after that. Speaking of which, Lucy called just now to yell at Rebekah for not planning a church wedding."

"It's not?" Bonnie's head shot up.

"My family isn't religious. However, I take it from your reaction you are," he said, folding his hands and leaning forward, arms resting on his knees.

"Yes, my whole family is," Bonnie said nodding. "There is something I've been wanting to ask you."

"Go on then, darling."

"I want to visit my seamstress in town."

"Why?" his brow creased and his eyes fell on the open door to her wardrobe. "It looks to me as if you've enough dresses."

"She's also a friend and I am meant to visit her tomorrow. I go once a week," Bonnie said mistakenly thinking more information would help.

"She can come here."

"I am sick to death of the manor, I was hoping you might take me."

Kol's expression darkened and she wondered what she had said to ruin his good mood.

"No."

"I know Klaus doesn't want me to leave the manor, but since you snuck me out today, I was hoping you could take me tomorrow."

"No, like I've said she can come here. Otherwise, I see no reason for you to go into town."

"Why not? You were fine with it earlier."

"Why are you so insistent? Is it another attempt to run away? Because I warned you, it won't end well. For you or your accomplices."

Now, Bonnie was really confused. Did Kol think she was trying to orchestrate another escape? If she was, she certainly wouldn't have invited him along.

"Yes, that's why I invited you," she said sarcastically.

Kol's face darkened further. She recognized that look. It was the same one he had worn at the Speak Easy. And just like earlier, it chilled her to the bone.

"Perhaps it's an ambush? A trap to lure me to my death and you can marry Marcel. That's what you want, right? If you rule by his side rather than mine, you won't have to know anything about the business."

Had he completely lost his mind in the past few hours?

"You said I didn't have to earlier. What has gotten into you?"

Bonnie got to her feet and started to leave. Unfortunately, for her, Kol was not easily dissuaded. He followed her that scary expression never once leaving his face.

"Very clever," he said dryly. "But you know as well as I do, sooner or later, Sheila will succeed in pushing you into the role as her successor."

"But I don't want it! You can have that role all to yourself! Thank you very much!"

"Trust me, beautiful I don't want the responsibility any more than you do."

Bonnie sniffed. She turned her nose up and was determined to ignore him until he came to his senses. If he wanted to be a jerk that was fine, but she refused to entertain his crazy ideas.

"It's not lost on me," she murmured. "Leave this life Kol. If it bothers you so much. Let's go somewhere else."

"Bonnie my sweet, don't be cross."

She rolled her eyes. He picked up her hand and kissed the back of it. His kiss was a featherlight touch yet scorching in its intensity all the same. She snatched her hand out of his grip.

"I'll be whatever, I want."

"Like I've said, your friend can come here. Any time she likes, I promise."

"Never mind, I'll go after the wedding."

"Suit yourself, but I still need to know where you are and where you are going."

"I'm not a child!"

"Never said you were, but none of the women in my family go anywhere without us knowing."

"Rebekah does."

"No, she doesn't. None of my sisters do. Too many people would like to kidnap them and use them against my brothers. Their wives are also their weaknesses."

"None of them are easy targets."

XXX

Kol sighed then. He realized that although Bonnie was a mobster's daughter, she genuinely had no idea how their world worked. She saw his family and saw how non-traditional it was compared to hers and assumed the rules had been entirely thrown out the window.

Poor girl, he thought.

She believed all those rules she had followed all her life were a punishment. Yet Kol knew that was not the case. It was how Rudy kept her safe and sheltered.

Another realization accompanied this knowledge. He had overreacted earlier. Bonnie was obviously not planning an ambush. Perhaps she might like to, but she simply didn't have the knowledge or tools in her possession to that.

He took a few deep breaths, determined to calm down and explain things rationally. Only sparing a moment of relief, she wanted to no part of this business because her inexperience would likely get them both killed.

"I know that, but in this business? It's a rare day someone doesn't want you dead," he said with a shake of his head.

""No one ever tried to murder my father or use me against him until your family got into business with my Grams."

Kol sighed. She had absolutely no idea. Sheila had told him about some of the attempts on Rudy's life. What he had done to those, who attempted to use Bonnie. How it had been torture of the worst kind as a warning to others. And here Bonnie was, entirely oblivious to all of his efforts.

She was spoilt.

"That you know of," he growled, but Bonnie still looked unconvinced so he decided to change the subject. "I'll tell you about the time Sage nearly died. She went to visit a friend and she brought one man. One of our rivals were waiting for such an opportunity. Four men they broke in, killed her guard and Sage's friend."

"Did they take Sage?"

Bonnie had stopped walking. Instead, she stared up at him with interest. There was definitely suspicion in her green eyes, but interest as well and Kol took that as encouragement.

"No, she killed them. Well three of them at first. Then the fourth stabbed her in the abdomen. Here," he touched a place between her ribs and spleen. "She withdrew the knife and slit his throat with it."

"Wow," she gasped, shuddering.

"She didn't have anything left to call for her help or even crawl after that. She was bleeding out fast and we found her half-dead in the nick of time because Finn knew where she was and when she would be back."

"My father never let me go anywhere alone, I guess I finally know why and it's not because he is a control freak," she sighed. "It shouldn't surprise me, I'm still not free."

"You're not a prisoner," Kol said touching her cheek, wanting to ease her disappointment. "I just need to know where you are and that you are protected. We all keep tabs on each other. Hell, it's saved me from being tortured more than once."

Bonnie shivered and wrapped her arms protectively around herself.

"If I'm not a prisoner then why can't I go into town to see Katie? I'm not planning some kind of evil trap. I don't even know where Marcel is or what he is doing."

"What about at the engagement party?"

Bonnie looked away. "I didn't know that was going to happen."

"Really?" Kol raised his eyebrows. "Because for an innocent victim your little performance when we came running was Oscar worthy."

Kol had suspected all along, she had probably been running back to Marcel. Yet it didn't bother him, if he were in her shoes, he would have done the same. And he assumed, it would end once they were married and she found her place among his family. Until then, he could put up with the occasional disloyal attitude.

But the unhappy look Bonnie fixed him with now made him doubt himself. Maybe she really was innocent? By all accounts from Sheila it was possible. She had been homeschooled and sheltered. Most of her free time was spent at the seamstress or at a church charity event. And she had no knowledge of what kind of business Rudy did, resolutely closing her ears whenever Sheila tried to discuss it with her. At least that was Sheila's experience.

"I -" she sighed. "You've probably figured out that was Lucy's plan."

So she had been protecting someone. That had been his initial thought as well, still he had wondered.

"Very well so you aren't plotting my death even though the look on your face implies you might like to," she rolled her eyes at him and he carried on. "However, you still can't go."

"Why not? We went into town today."

"And look how that turned out."

"I seriously doubt a visit to Katie's is going to end in murder and mayhem."

"Doesn't matter," he said cutting her off because he could tell she was getting herself worked up. "Until we are married you are not to follow your usual routine."

With that Kol started to walk away. Much to his chagrin, Bonnie caught up wearing that stubborn expression he hated.

"What does my routine have to do with anything?"

Kol groaned. She really had no idea how the world of organized crime worked. He found it as endearing as it was alarming.

"You said so yourself, you go once a week and if that is the case, Marcel and his men may very well be lying in wait."

"You are ridiculous."

Bonnie huffed and hurried away from him.

"Why? They could take you and strong-arm you into wedding Marcel. And if I am present? They could take me out of the running entirely, leaving Marcel as the unopposed ruler of the city."

XXX

"Cad!" Bonnie hissed.

She rushed ahead of him. It was childish and stupid because with his long legs, Kol had no difficulty keeping pace, but it made her feel better.

Kol had no idea how she felt. She was alone and separate from everything and everyone she loved. Yes, Katie could come here, but she craved the familiarity of her weekly visits with her friend. She wanted to have coffee with Katie in her little living room that overflowed with fabric and sewing equipment. It was a weekly ritual they had observed for years and now she couldn't even do that. She was trapped.

And she had no particular loyalty to Marcel. That was why, she could abandon him if it saved her Grams. But it didn't feel like a small thing to do, she was a loyal person. She always stuck by her friends no matter what happened. And now she was expected to do just that and fall in line.

With who?

The Mikaelsons?

She had even less reason to be loyal to them than Marcel. And if she were being honest, if it weren't for her Grams, she would no doubt have sided with Marcel. After all, Marcel was her father's heir, why wouldn't his men follow him?

The dining room was nearly empty with the exception of Rebekah, Elijah, Katherine and Jeremy. He never ate with them which was why Bonnie had not initially known he was a member of the family.

"Where is everyone?" Kol asked, as he held out a chair for Bonnie.

She sat down in it without looking at him or thanking him. Kol sat down next to her.

"Business," Elijah said.

"Except for Caroline," Katherine said. "She's wedding planning."

"I however, wanted to attend a party, but Nik forbade me," Rebekah whined.

"You know he's only concerned," Elijah told her softly.

Rebekah snorted derisively.

"Don't make excuses for him, Elijah," Kol said. "Dear old Niklaus thrives on making the rest of us miserable."

"Makes me miss your father," Katherine said softly, and with a sideways look at Elijah.

Bonnie was dying of curiosity. Kol had hinted about some tension between his parents last night as well. It nearly distracted her from her argument with Kol.

"Enough," Elijah said in a deadly calm voice. "This is not a discussion for the dinner table."

"Yeah," Jeremy said grinning. "Let's talk about Bekah's not so secret tryst with Stefan instead."

"Shut up!" Rebekah growled and threw her wine in Jeremy's face.

Jeremy sputtered and wiped his face clean. Katherine giggled. Elijah groaned. Bonnie stared open-mouthed. Kol laughed. He turned to smile at Bonnie, but she turned away. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Katherine watching them.

"I can't believe you did that," Jeremy grumbled.

"You had it coming," Rebekah sniffed.

"Go clean up Jeremy," Katherine said.

Jeremy looked as if he was about to protest, but one dark look from Katherine and he left.

"That's quite enough of your outbursts at the dinner table, Rebekah," Elijah scolded. "You are excused."

"But Elijah –" Rebekah complained.

"You heard me," Elijah told her.

"I will not be treated like a child!"

"Rebekah," Elijah said in a measured, but firm tone of voice. "In that case, I suggest you stop behaving as one."

"Unbelievable," Rebekah muttered as she stormed from the room.

"Honestly, I don't know what gets into that boy," Katherine clucked her tongue. "It has to be your influence Kol."

"How did Rebekah's temper and Jeremy's sharp tongue become my fault?" Kol protested, putting down his cutlery. He looked at Katherine in exasperation.

Bonnie didn't listen to the argument that ensued between Katherine and Kol. Instead, she was left wondering how old Rebekah was. It struck her as strange that Elijah would think her old enough to have dalliances with men, yet not too old to be sent to bed without supper. Or Katherine sending Jeremy away so briskly.

The Mikaelsons were an odd sort, Bonnie decided firmly.

"He has been even worse than usual since he started working for you," Katherine said with a sly look at Elijah.

"I'm not transferring Jeremy," Elijah said sighing, seeming to read his wife's mind.

"I'm the only one that will tolerate him," Kol said, grinning wickedly. "Nik nearly shot him."

"And I expect more discipline from my men," came Elijah's reply. "As does Finn."

"It would seem you are stuck with my unruly influence on Jeremy," Kol said, emotionlessly.

Bonnie listened trying to follow. She understood that Kol was a bad influence on Jeremy, she wasn't surprised at all. But why then were they talking about incidents before he came to work for Kol? She was definitely missing a piece of the puzzle.

"I worry about him," Katherine said. "Sending him to you was a last ditch attempt to get through to him."

"I think you mean to keep him in the organization," Kol corrected. "Even your father doesn't want him working for him any longer. Of course, I don't see how that's a bad thing, politics is a terrible dull affair –"

"Thank you, Kol," Elijah said dryly cutting his younger brother off. "He's young," he answered Katherine. "If he's not very stable or well-behaved…I can only assume he'll outgrow it."

"I was nothing so foolish at seventeen," Katherine protested.

"Jeremy's only seventeen?" Bonnie accidentally blurted the question, forgetting that this conversation was none of her business, even if they seemed perfectly comfortable having it in front of her.

"Yes, he's only a year younger than you are," Elijah said, nodding. "He's had some behavioral problems that we've been attempting to curb."

Bonnie was tempted to ask what sort of behavioral problems as she'd never noticed them. She didn't though, deciding not to pry.

"I hadn't noticed anything," she said instead.

Other than tonight's incident at the dinner table, which hadn't seemed all that serious. In fact, it probably would have blown over if Rebekah had not decided to throw her wine at him.

"Well that's a relief," Katherine said. "Father is this close to disowning him," she held up her hand in demonstration, her index finger and thumb about an inch apart.

"Unless he can prove himself through the organization," Kol said to Bonnie. "If he does, it'll be law school next."

"I don't imagine that will take," Katherine mumbled. "He's not as steady as Elijah."

She patted her husband's hand softly. It was a fond gesture that surprised Bonnie. She knew they were in love, but she hadn't thought Katherine capable of such tenderness.

"If he can calm down, he might one day lead a division," Kol said.

"I seem to recall giving you the same warning in regards to New Orleans," Elijah remarked, gazing steadily at Kol over his wine glass.

"Who says I want the gig?" Kol countered. He looked both lazy and disinterested as he drank his wine. "I'm bored. How long did you say Nik will be gone?"

"Most of the night I imagine," Elijah replied, as he cut his steak.

"In that case, I'm leaving."

Kol stood and pushed his chair in. Bonnie didn't look at him, she continued to pick at her food.

Kol kissed the top of her head. He left, nodding at his brother, and Katherine.

"Where is he going at this hour?" Katherine murmured. "And on a Tuesday no less," she looked sharply at Bonnie.

"I don't know," she answered, pushing her food around on her plate.

"Did you have a fight?" Katherine asked, not unkindly.

Bonnie nodded.

"My study is available," Elijah said, standing. "I suggest we all have a night cap."

Katherine linked her arm with Bonnie's on the way to the study. Bonnie had a hard time reconciling the mobster imagine with the two of them when they acted this way. Outside of Rebekah, Elijah and Katherine were the ones that treated Bonnie as if she was already a part of the family. As if she always had been.

They sat down in Elijah's study. Katherine and Bonnie on the loveseat. Elijah on one of the chairs placed in front of his desk. First of course, he handed everyone a glass of scotch. Katherine pulled out her cigarette and cigarette holder, and lit it. Bonnie declined the offer of a cigarette.

"How are you settling in Bonnie?" Katherine asked, exhaling smoke.

Bonnie thought she was the picture of elegance as she smoked, and wondered if she looked half so good smoking. Somehow, she doubted it. Katherine had a practiced poise and sophistication that was years beyond Bonnie, but then she was probably a lot older too.

"Fine," she said, taking a bracing sip of her scotch. "Thank you for asking."

"Being cagey are we?" Katherine said with an eye roll. She managed to make even that look stylish.

"I'm not being cagey, there isn't anything to tell," Bonnie replied, feeling dejected.

"But you fought with Kol?" Elijah prompted.

"It's nothing," she waved her hand, brushing it aside.

"You two seemed fine this morning," Katherine prodded.

"Perhaps it's just finally hitting us that neither one of us has a say in the marriage," Bonnie snapped.

"Sounds just like you, Katherine," Elijah hummed and winked at his wife.

"Don't be absurd, I traded brothers," Katherine grinned back, obviously pleased with herself.

"I get it. Arranged marriages are a family tradition, well I'll have you know I was perfectly content with my life as it was," Bonnie snapped. "And I would kindly like everyone to stop asking Kol and I to get along. It's not going to happen. He's a jerk."

"Alright so perhaps I do hear a certain resemblance," Katherine conceded.

"I thought as much," Elijah murmured.

"Bonnie dear," Katherine said softly. "I understand you are upset really I do. I would be as well."

"You were. The first three months we were married I couldn't walk into the same room as you without getting something thrown at my head," Elijah muttered, sounding both irritated and ruefully fond.

"Well you know," Katherine shrugged.

"You should have seen her, Bonnie. I thought she traded places with her twin," Elijah continued. "She was so sweet while I was courting her, and while luring my father into agreeing to let her trade grooms. Then the second we are wed, it was like I was hit by a hurricane."

"Men are quite gullible. How is that my fault?" Katherine said in accusatory tone of voice.

"Serves me right for being tricked by a pretty face," Elijah laughed. "Though I daresay that all turned out in the end."

"Now tell us what the problem is with Kol," Katherine said, none too subtly veering the subject back onto what she really wanted to talk about.

"He's not Marcel," Bonnie growled, determined not to discuss what had happened.

"Don't you play the fool with me," Katherine snapped. "I know Sheila told you the men won't follow Marcel and I know you never loved him so don't try to pretend you don't know this marriage is the smarter match."

"Fine," Bonnie huffed. "But that still does not mean I want to talk about it."

"Elijah leave," Katherine commanded.

"That's not the problem," Bonnie said.

"And don't throw me out of my own study," Elijah said.

"Sorry, darling," Katherine said. "But then what on earth is it?"

"I'm serious Katherine," Bonnie said. "Your concern is touching, but I don't think Kol would like me talking about it. And things are bad enough without a second reason to argue."

"Well we came to you," Elijah said. "Besides, knowing my brother he doesn't give a damned if you tell us or not so long as it gets worked out in the end."

"I –" Bonnie hesitated before steeling herself. "I want to visit my friend, Katie in town. And Kol is deadset against it. At first, he thought I was trying to lead him into some kind of ambush because I asked him to take me."

"I thought Klaus had ordered you to stay on the grounds until the wedding?" Elijah asked.

Bonnie grimaced guiltily.

"Oh, sweetheart. She left with Kol earlier today," Katherine said with an eye roll like it was obvious Kol would sneak her out of the house. "I thought you knew?"

"It's not that you are prisoner," Elijah said quickly. "However, with tensions running as high as they are Klaus decided it would be safer for you and us if you weren't out and about until after the wedding."

"Where any one of Marcel's cronies can get their hands on you," Katherine said finishing his explanation.

"It seems sensible enough to me since they managed to make it onto the grounds last night," Elijah said.

Bonnie glowered. "But I wasn't planning an ambush or a rendezvous with Marcel and his men. In spite of what I said earlier, him and I weren't - it's not like that."

Elijah nodded. "And then what happened?"

"He decided it was still too dangerous for me because it's a part of my routine," Bonnie said resisting the urge to sulk. "And he was a jerk about it."

Katherine had a puff of her cigarette. Her expression was calculating and Bonnie had no doubt her mind was running over all the possible ramifications.

Finally, Katherine said; "He's probably right."

"Maybe, but I feel constricted and I am sick of the manor."

"My, you sound thrilled," Katherine rolled her eyes. "Just wait until you are the lady of the house."

Bonnie crossed her arms and frowned at her.

"Kol can be a tad paranoid," Elijah said diplomatically. "However, I can see why it would bother you. Why don't you simply arrange for this girl to visit you here?"

"Because!" Bonnie snapped. "Because my entire life has been upended, my father is dead and I want to do this one normal thing! And I can't! I can't even leave the manor without telling Kol or one of you."

"None of us do," Katherine sighed. "Our world is dangerous and we do what we do out of necessity. Without these rules we would all be dead."

Elijah nodded his agreement.

Giving up on her argument, Bonnie fell back against the couch and closed her eyes.

"However, Kol could stand to soften his approach. His people skills -" Elijah shook his head. "I'll have a word with him."

"Whatever," Bonnie mumbled.

Elijah left, closing the door behind him. The two women were left sitting in silence for a while.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Bonnie asked Katherine. "How am I supposed to live like this? I thought - I thought at least with the Mikaelsons things would be more liberal, but Kol is paranoid and unreasonable."

"He is," Katherine said not bothering to lie. "And he shouldn't distrust you or your motives because you aren't like us and he shouldn't assume you are. If you were, Rudy would have passed on the business to you, not Marcel."

"Great, can you tell Kol that?"

"I believe Elijah will," Katherine smirked. "As for you, I think there are ways you can get Kol to do virtually anything you ask. But don't tell that handsome husband of mine, I said so."

"Are you telling me a pretty girl like yourself can't wrap Kol around your pinky?" Sage asked, walking in. "I ran into Elijah."

"My sentiments precisely," Katherine purred.

"I couldn't," Bonnie said firmly.

"Did you try crying a little and batting your lashes at him?" Katherine questioned.

"I'm not going to resort to cheap tricks," Bonnie rolled her eyes. "But I guess I did bat my lashes when I first asked."

"And he still didn't budge?" Sage asked.

"No," Bonnie said.

Sage let out a wolf whistle.

"If that didn't work, nothing will I fear. Nothing softens Kol's stone heart faster than a smile and a few sweet words," Katherine said.

Sage poured herself a glass of scotch.

"Do you tell your husbands where you go?" Bonnie asked.

She knew if Katherine was lying earlier, she would confess when Elijah wasn't present.

"Of course," Katherine said. "Everyone does. Even the men."

"Saved my life once actually," Sage said. "What we do is dangerous. Everyone keeps tabs on everyone. It's just how this works."

"It's the only way it works," Katherine remarked.

"I don't know why I thought your household would be freer than my father's."

"Well from what Sheila tells me, I suppose it is in some ways," Sage remarked. "But this life is constricting for everyone."

"I know," Bonnie said, feeling more dejected by the second. She'd thought the only positive about joining the Mikaelson family was that she would be able to what she wanted.

XXX

Kol followed Sheila to Bonnie's childhood room. It looked an awful lot like the one she was currently staying in. White walls, floral curtains, and pink bedsheets on a single bed. Her closet was painted a soft lavender, and on her dresser sat picture frame, and a couple of stuffed animals. No wonder she had looked so ruffled at his comments about her current room. Other than the lack of porcelain dolls in this room, it was almost identical. Well except this room had a window seat, her current one didn't. That and the bed in her current room was larger.

"Do you need more men stationed outside?" Kol asked Sheila. "We can send someone down immediately if you need the added security."

Sheila shook her head. "No, Marcel won't be back. Not unless he thought Bonnie was here and he knows she isn't."

"Very well, let me know should anything change."

"Did Bonnie ask for anything specifically?" Sheila asked, opening up a jewelry box. "Because she does have these pearl earbobs I know she adores."

"No, she didn't send me," Kol confessed, taking in the room.

He didn't like this anymore than he did her room at the manor. Though he could see why Bonnie had settled into the room as easily as she had.

"I see," Sheila said, looking at him sharply.

"I was thinking maybe I would pick up some things she likes and maybe misses, you know surprise her."

"Is there a particular reason you feel the need to surprise my granddaughter?" she asked, voice as sharp as her gaze.

"We had a fight," Kol confessed, seeing no point in hiding it from her. "I'm not handling things right. I'm not handling her right. I think she hates me."

"Knowing Bonnie that might all very well be true," Sheila said, nodding.

"That's not exactly reassuring."

"Wasn't meant to be, boy," she clucked.

"I suppose not," he said, laughing.

Sheila cracked a smile.

"What's the trouble?"

"It's Bonnie. I don't know how to be with her. I keep messing up."

"So you said."

"I mean it, Sheila," Kol growled. "She's an innocent, sweet girl."

"The opposite of yourself?"

He nodded.

"That's why I wanted her married to someone like you. I want her protected, even when she can't protect herself."

"But that's the thing. I don't think I'm protecting her. I think I'm hurting her," Kol said, pulling his hair in frustration.

"A peace offering might be a good idea indeed," Sheila answered. "Did the dresses and things I ordered for her arrive yet?"

"I believe they have," Kol said. "Along with some of the dresses Katherine picked out. She doesn't seem to lack in the wardrobe department."

"And I suppose she'll come for anything she wants from here after the wedding," Sheila said, pausing to think. "I know what she probably misses most of all, but she'd never tell you."

"Color me intrigued," Kol answered.

"Don't you be insinuating things with me, boy. My granddaughter is a good girl," Sheila pointed a stern finger at him.

"I know," he smiled wryly, knowing just how true that was.

XXX

Bonnie was sitting in her room, brushing her hair when there was a knock on the door. Kol came in as usual without waiting for an answer.

"Come in," Bonnie said sarcastically, putting the brush down.

"I brought you something. Sort of an apology for earlier," he said.

First then did Bonnie noticed he was carrying a brown paper bag. He handed it to her. Bonnie opened it and her eyes went wide with surprise.  
"Ms. Cuddles?" she gasped.

"Ms. Cuddles?" Kol said in response to the bear's name.

"You brought me Ms. Cuddles?" Bonnie repeated. "What happened to the whole no dolls rule?"

"I thought you might be homesick. Besides it isn't a doll," he shrugged.

"Thank you," Bonnie said, eyes filling up with tears.

To hide them she bent her head down over the bag, and took the bear out. Busying herself with looking it over.

"I was thinking after the wedding someday we should go back. You know, get anything you want."

"I'd like that," she said, pushing aside thoughts of her last time in her childhood home. Seeing Ms. Cuddles made her realize how homesick she really was, and how truly foreign the manor and its inhabitants were to her. Even if some of them were starting to grow on her.

"I also brought you something else," Kol said, taking a black jewelry box out of his coat pocket. He opened it up for her and it was a stunning diamond necklace on a silver chain. "May I?" he asked, indicating if he could put it on for her.

Bonnie nodded.

Kol put the necklace around her neck, and she brushed her hair aside. He closed the clasp and she felt his fingers linger on the back of her neck. His warmth felt nice, as did the roughness of his hands.

"Thank you. It's beautiful," Bonnie said, fingering the necklace.

"I'm glad you like it," Kol said.

Bonnie turned around in the chair to look up at him. Kol moved his hands to her shoulder, and she put her hands over his.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much it means to me that you changed your mind," Bonnie said softly, looking at him with warmth.

"Bonnie, I –" Kol seemed surprised. "I didn't change my mind. Your usual routine has been put on hold until the city is under control.

"But you said this was an apology gift."

"Of sorts," Kol corrected. "I feel bad that things are the way they are, and that this hurts you, but on this I won't budge. I only meant to make it up to you, my sweet."

"Get out," Bonnie hissed, fumbling with the necklace clasp. Finally, she got it off and she thrust the necklace on Kol. "Get out!" she repeated, standing up and holding Ms. Cuddles to her, to keep the bear from falling off her lap and onto the floor.

"Bonnie darling –"

"Get out!" she demanded. "You have no right to be in here!"

"You can be as angry as you like, but I'm not leaving you alone unprotected with Nik fuming to get back at me!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Suit yourself then."

He left slamming the door violently behind him. Bonnie sunk back down on the chair, wondering what to do.

XXX

Kol found Jeremy with Elijah in the older man's study.

"Jeremy, I need you to keep watch outside of Bonnie's door tonight," Kol said, grabbing a drink and flinging himself down on the couch.

"Sure, I can grab a cot, but what for?" Jeremy asked.

"She's furious with me. Just knock and let her know you're there."

"Sure," Jeremy said, leaving immediately.

"What in God's name were you doing in Bonnie's room?" Elijah thundered the second Jeremy was out of earshot.

"Nothing, I was just keeping an eye on her. I don't trust Nik after the engagement party."

"Very well then," Elijah said. "I knew I could count on you to behave honorably."

"Of course, I have been. Have you met the girl?" Kol snorted.

"I thought you liked her?"

"I do," Kol admitted, wanting to kick himself for blurting it out. Instead, he had a big gulp of bourbon.

"Then what's the problem?"

"She's so young," he said, struggling to put his feelings into words. "I want her, I do, but I get the feeling that scares her more than what I do for a living. So I try to protect her instead. I'm trying to help her fit into her new role, and it's not working," he growled in frustration.

"You mean like tonight with this seamstress business?"

Kol nodded, teeth ground together. He knew his brother must have spoken to Bonnie himself. That or Katherine was meddling as per usual.

"I see," Elijah remarked.

"She's the one that made the decision that she didn't want to know what goes on here, she decided that for herself. And I am fine with that, truly I am, but just because she chooses to remain in the dark, she thinks she gets to run around without a care for the consequences! Marcel likely has men posted outside of all of her usual haunts."

"What I am hearing is, you acted as an older brother or father. How did that turn out?"

"Terrible," Kol grumbled. "She's furious with me. She's completely impossible. She never listens to me. Never! She behaves like an unruly child, unmindful of danger or the world we live in. She runs about doing whatever she wishes like a spoilt, naughty child."

"She's been sheltered," Elijah said calmly, in a measured voice. "She doesn't understand the threats we face every day. That doing things like killing that man from the Speak Easy –" Kol raised an eyebrow. "Jeremy told me," he explained. "That those things are a necessary evil to ensure our survival."

"That's precisely it," Kol wanted to shout and just barely refrained from doing it.

"Given time she'll understand it's not just for power or money, but for the survival of our family, and hers. That we do these things to provide for and protect those we love. And that as a result, we have to sacrifice things. Just give her time."

"She's my wife," Kol growled, irritated.

"Not yet she isn't," Elijah countered, staring at him coldly.

"Fine, she isn't my wife, but she will be, and I don't know if she will ever see reason, Elijah. Couldn't she be more like Katherine or Sage? They understand what we do and why. They don't question your every order."

"You wouldn't want a woman like that, Kol I know you," Elijah laughed. "As for the rest, well Katherine doesn't listen very well when we are alone I can assure you. And this life, it's made her hard. I don't imagine you want Bonnie like that."

"She's too kind hearted as she is."

"You like that about her. I've known you all your life Kol, and you've always had a soft spot for girls like her."

"Perhaps however, I am not good for her."

"Why is that?"

"Because she wants a normal life. Because she's loyal to a fault. She put her neck on the line today for a stranger because he knew her father. She does all these insanely stupid things for other people. I'm beginning to fear she would die for others."

"You cannot allow that."

"Yes, I am aware of that," Kol growled.

Did Elijah take him for a fool?

"But none of this tells me why you were cruel when you refused her," Elijah said calmly.

"Because she will not listen to reason! Didn't you hear me?"

"Very well," his older brother nodded. "I assume I don't need to tell you, this might become an issue for the two of you, for a long while. Unless you can soften your approach."

"I'm aware of that, but I don't suppose it matters. She's stubborn. And she hates me anyway, has ever since I kidnapped her," he complained, scowling darkly. "Thanks for that job, by the way, brother."

"I sent you because I trusted no harm would come to her with you present. And as far as hating you goes, Katherine used to hate me. I think she only married me because I struck her as more tolerable or agreeable than Klaus."

"I think what you mean is, more even tempered," Kol told him, cracking a smile.

"Yes, I believe so. Katherine never has liked Niklaus' temper," Elijah said. "Suppose I can't blame her."

"Not after how Klaus exploded in front of her during their first meeting," Kol said, thinking back to that night years ago.

"And that all worked itself out. This will too," Elijah said with a certainty Kol far from felt.  
"She's gone," Jeremy panted, throwing the door open.

"Gone where?" Kol asked, rubbing his temples.

Images of Bonnie trying to get through the bayou with its gators and snakes filled his mind. All to avoid him. Fear gripped his heart, as he thought of something happening to her.

"She can't have gone far," Elijah said.

The calmness in Elijah's voice helped ground Kol. Bonnie was brave, and stupidly reckless when it came to protecting others. When it came to herself, she'd already proven she didn't fight back. She wouldn't have gone running through the bayou, but he had a recollection of Bonnie and Rebekah chatting happily at the dance.

"I know where she is," Kol said, standing.

XXX

After Kol stormed out, Bonnie sat staring at her teddy bear for a few minutes. Then deciding she didn't want to stay here alone she made up her mind. She took Ms. Cuddles went to the nearest room. She knew Rebekah was home, Klaus had destroyed her social life.

Bonnie knocked softly on the door. Rebekah's grumpy face appeared without make-up, and hair hanging loose.

"Bonnie, what's wrong?" Rebekah said in surprise and face creasing with concern. "Is this about what Kol did?"

"Does the whole house know?"

"Pretty much," Rebekah stated. "But don't just stand there, do come in."

Bonnie followed her into the room and let Rebekah usher her onto the couch. She saw that Rebekah was dressed in a nightgown.  
"Thanks, Bekah. I hope I didn't wake you."

"I'm not in bed yet," Rebekah said waving her concern aside. "I was only reading."

"I know it's late," Bonnie said. "It's just I don't really feel like being where Kol can find me. He barges in and makes me feel worse. But I don't exactly have anywhere else to go."

"Never mind that," she waved that aside too. "I won't officially call you sister until you can handle a gun, but since we are going to be sisters, you can always come to me, you know that."

"Thanks," she repeated.  
"So what did my dolt of a brother do to make it worse?"

Bonnie told her the whole story, and Rebekah listened. Occasionally she would groan or curse Kol.

"He is a dolt," Rebekah said when she finished the story. "But he isn't wrong on one count," we do live by certain rules. No exceptions."

"I know, and I've always lived by those rules, but Katie is one of the only friends I have. And everything is all wrong, I just wanted to do something normal."

"Understandable," Rebekah said, nodding. "I don't know, Bonnie. I really don't. All I know is being a woman in this family is every bit as hard as being a man. We play certain roles and they're as demanding as the work Kol and the others do. Only in a different way. We play a different role and I suppose in his way, Kol is trying to tell you he needs you to play that part in his life like what Katherine does for Elijah. Otherwise, he would have just told you no and dropped the subject."

"I don't know if I can," Bonnie said honestly. "I'm not even sure what role that is."

"He wants to know that you're there. That you're not trying to run away or lead him into an ambush. That you support him and understand why we do things the way we do."

"But I don't know how to live like this," Bonnie shook her head. "II feel trapped and alone."

There was another knock on the door.

"Hold that thought," Rebekah said.

The blonde went to open the door, but wouldn't open it entirely.

"Rebekah, where is she?" came Kol's angry voice.

No, not angry, Bonnie thought agitated, almost like he was worried. But that couldn't be. She would have known for sure, if she could see his face, but Rebekah was stubbornly refusing to open the door for him.

"She's here, and she doesn't want to see you," Rebekah said. "That's the whole reason she's here and not in her room. Isn't that so, Bonnie?"

"It is."

"Can we please talk, Bonnie?"

"No."

"You heard her, now get lost, Kol," Rebekah scolded.

Kol pushed his way past her, and Rebekah cried out enraged.

"Sorry, sis," Kol said.

"Oh no, you don't," Rebekah said angrily.

She grabbed Kol's arm, and did something lightning fast that Bonnie didn't actually see. Next thing she knew, Kol was lying on his back on the floor, with Rebekah's foot pressing into his neck.

"Bex!" Kol said indignant. "What are you doing?"

"You listen to me, and you listen to me good big brother," Rebekah hissed. "I know you are only trying to fix your stupid mistake and make sure Klaus doesn't get the chance to finish his lesson on why she doesn't defy the family, and blah blah," she rolled her eyes. "But you've done enough damage for one day. So you can leave. Bonnie will stay here, and the two of you can talk some more tomorrow. Sound fair?"

"Fine," Kol said from between gritted teeth.

He grabbed Rebekah's foot, and twisted. She screamed, and he used her distraction to get up.

"Let her go," Bonnie snapped.

"It's fine, Bonnie," Rebekah said, kicking Kol from where she was sitting on the floor. "He's the one that taught me that move. I suppose it isn't fair, I use it on him."

"Goodnight," Kol said, leaving abruptly.

"Well that was bracing," Bonnie said.

"An encounter with my brother usually is."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Me? Oh, I'm fine," Rebekah said, brushing her concern aside.

XXX

"Did you find her?" Elijah asked when he returned the study.

"Yes, she's with Rebekah," Kol said, darkly.

He downed his bourbon then poured himself another drink.

"What's wrong with that?" Jeremy asked, he was polishing his gun now that he was off for the night.

"Nothing," Kol spat.

"She's still angry I take it," Elijah remarked, watching him over his glass.

"Furious," Kol said. "And now she's got Rebekah to help her gang up on me."

"Leave the girl be for the night, Kol," Elijah advised. "She'll be easier to talk to in the morning."

"Speaking from experience?" Jeremy asked.

"Hardly, Katherine is much too finicky for a rational discussion. I simply duck until she is tired of throwing things at me," Elijah said, lips quirking upward just the slightest bit.

Kol laughed.

"I think I'd almost prefer that to Bonnie's silent treatment or her tears," Kol muttered under his breath.

"After you've had to dodge crockery on a regular basis, we can revisit that conversation," Elijah said, humming with amusement.

XXX

Bonnie woke the next morning in an unfamiliar bed, the sunlight streaming through the curtains. Then she remembered where she was. Rebekah had let her sleep in her room. Her bed was large enough they could take each their half. They'd stayed up half the night talking, and Bonnie was starting to think she and Rebekah might become good friends. That soothed some of the lonely ache inside of her.

"Blast," Rebekah swore. "I left the curtains open."

"Probably just as well, it's almost nine in the morning," Bonnie said looking at the clock on the nightstand.

"Oh, who cares? It's not as if we have somewhere to be," Rebekah said. "And breakfast is being served later than usual today anyhow on account of the wedding planning."

"I didn't realize."

"Of course, you didn't. You aren't the one planning it," Rebekah said, rolling out of bed.

"I also didn't ask for it."

"Yes, yes, we've all heard," she waved the complaint aside. "Believe you me, you could do a lot worse than my brother. I refer you to Damon Salvatore."

"Yikes," Bonnie clutched her throat. "Do you mind not mentioning him to me? Ever again?"

"Fair enough. Assuming I can ever get the sight of his micro-penis out of my head," Rebekah shuddered dramatically then laughed.

"I did not need to know what."

"Just be relieved you didn't see it."

Bonnie shuddered. The idea of what could have happened if Rebekah hadn't shown up when she did, terrified her. She wasn't sure she would ever forget entirely.

April knocked and came in to the room carrying a tray laden with tea and coffee as well as biscuits.

"Good morning," she said in a chipper voice. "Miss Bennett you're here as well. That saves me a trip to your room afterwards," she said smiling softly, putting the tray down on the table in front of the couch.

"Good morning, April," Bonnie said.

"Cut the chitchat," Rebekah interrupted.

"Don't be rude," Bonnie scolded.

"Begging your pardon, Miss Mikaelson," April said.

The maid busied herself with pouring them each a cup of coffee and tea respectively. Fixing it the way Bonnie liked it. She helped Rebekah choose an outfit. While Rebekah changed, she hurried to Bonnie's room to fetch her items for the day.

"You know, this is a lot like having a sister, I imagine," came Rebekah's voice from behind the privacy screen.

"I think so," Bonnie agreed. "My cousin Lucy and I used to have sleepovers like this all of the time. Until she got married."

"Lucy? Your cousin? I thought she was older than us," Rebekah said in surprise.

"She is, but we've always been close. How old are you Rebekah?" she asked, realizing she didn't actually know.

"I'm nineteen. Only a year older than you."

Rebekah stepped out from behind the privacy screen. She was wearing a light blue pant suit. The pants flared out at the bottom and hung loosely from her hips. They were worn with a matching blue top. It was high in the front, and dipped daringly low in the back, revealing the small of her black. A pearl necklace draped between the opening, hanging down the back, accentuated the provocative effect of the top.

"That's a stunning outfit," Bonnie said, sighing dreamily.

"You like it?" Rebekah twirled around grinning. "It just came in from Paris. I haven't worn it yet, but I've been waiting for it for months!"

"It's well worth the wait," Bonnie agreed.

"You know, Bonnie," Rebekah said, sizing her up. "Why don't you wear such things? I know your wardrobe is filled with them because I helped your grandmother and Katherine order them. Yet you always choose the more modest gowns."

"Oh, no I couldn't," she gasped, shaking her head. "I'm nothing so daring."

"You're being terribly boring," the blonde pouted. "But then I suppose I do get some awfully dirty looks whenever I wear trousers. Yet I am willing to suffer it to stand by my convictions."

"I don't suppose you should go march with the suffragettes?" Bonnie suggested shyly. She would love to, but her father would lock her away if she ever tried to join a protest rally. At least he would have when he was alive.

"Oh no, Nik would throw a fit," Rebekah said rolling her eyes. "He did once when I just mentioned it. Of course, Caroline tried to tell him that's precisely why us women need to get out there and march, well he nearly flew off his handle. I've never seen him in a temper with Caroline, but I did that night," she shuddered. "Honestly, it was a little frightening."

"Klaus is scary."

"But of course," Rebekah carried on. "He needs that in his profession. You know there's a reason Elijah and Finn are the brothers in politics while Nik stays more in the background. Not that he would admit it," she rolled her eyes. "Anyhow, while I had some free time here without him, I went to a rally or two."

"Did you?" Bonnie said, bursting with curiosity. "How was it?"

April came back in and chased Bonnie behind the privacy screen along with her dress.

"Oh, it was good fun. Terribly exciting stuff really. It was like seeing history in the making."

Bonnie put on the demure pink dress. It was the loveliest shade of pale pink. It hung loose from her bosom, and had a soft top. It was chiffon and embroidered with silver flower petals and butterflies. It was nowhere near as daring as Rebekah's outfit, but it was every bit as nice. It was a good deal more fashionable than that horrendous pale blue muslin dress she'd worn when she arrived here.

"You know, sometimes I think the clothing alone might have convinced me to come," Bonnie mumbled. "No need to kidnap me."

"I'll say," Rebekah answered with a tinkling laugh. "Though honestly, I tried to tell Elijah to find a better way to get you here in the first place. But then you know, you were on such tight lockdown and Sheila didn't want you around for – well you know," she lowered her voice. "I swear now that women have the vote, we needn't rely so heavily on husbands."

"Oh, I can't imagine they're too pleased with that. Now what good are they?" Bonnie asked with a laugh.

April snorted with laughter.

"I wouldn't go voicing that opinion too loudly, Miss were I you. Mr. Mikaelson is in a foul mood this morning," April warned cautiously.

"Is he now? Well serves him right," Bonnie sniffed, sitting down at the vanity next to Rebekah.

April worked away at her.

"Mind your own business, April," Rebekah chided. "You aren't paid to gossip."

"Rebekah," Bonnie murmured.

"Apologies, Miss Mikaelson," April murmured demurely.

"You do your own hair?" Bonnie asked, as she watched Rebekah with a flat iron.

"Sometimes. My girl is sick. Lazy cow called in sick two days before the big wedding, it's unbelievable," Rebekah complained. "I'll never get my hair done half so well without her."

"I'll see to it that your hair is done, Miss Mikaelson," April offered.

"Thank you, April," Rebekah said, smiling at her for the first time. "If you can see to Bonnie's needs as well as mine until she comes back, I'll double your wage for that period."

"You're very kind. Thank you, Miss Mikaelson," April intoned.

Bonnie had the feeling April was never anything but a polite employee with Rebekah. She on the other hand was growing fond of the girl, and thought of her as a friend of sorts.

April fixed both their hair and then hurried off to attend to the rest of her duties.

"Honestly, Bonnie it doesn't do to be so familiar with the servants," Rebekah scolded once they were alone and walking towards the dining hall.

"Why not?"

"Because servants gossip, and the more they know about you, the more dangerous their talk can be."

"I think anyone with as much access to my room as April could manage such a feat just fine either way," Bonnie retorted.

"Suit yourself," Rebekah shrugged managing to look supremely unconcerned. "But I bet it drives Kol just mad that you are such a friend to the servants."

"I don't much care what Kol thinks."

Kol was eating breakfast with Katherine and Elijah when they arrived in the breakfast hall. He attempted to smile at Bonnie and she ignored his attempt at friendliness. She did however, allow Rebekah to steer her into the chair next to his.

The mood was tense between the two of them. Kol tried to get her to speak to him, but she was steadfastly refusing to meet his eye. Finally, he gave up and addressed a direct question at her.

"Bonnie, I was thinking I could take you driving on Friday. If you still want to learn," Kol said, almost hesitantly. She'd never heard him sound anything remotely close to hesitant before and it very nearly softened her.

"Whatever suits you, Kol. It isn't as if my opinion is of any consequence," Bonnie replied with frost in her voice.

Elijah made a sound that could have been a snort, but sounded suspiciously like a laugh. Meanwhile Rebekah was giggling and even Katherine laughed. Kol simply groaned.

"Bonnie my sweet, don't be cross."

"Then don't be a jerk."

Kol made a noise that was somewhere between exasperation and a growl.

"Perhaps you would like to go for a walk, Bonnie?" Katherine suggested. "I could show you the gardens."

"That sounds lovely, thank you Katherine."

Both women stood to leave. Katherine linked her arm through Bonnie's patting her arm affectionately.

"You're quite feisty underneath that demure exterior," Katherine said, practically purring with approval.

"I can't do this, Katherine," Bonnie confessed. "I want to go home."

They walked through the garden. It was beautiful, and from what she could tell a carefully cultivated English garden. One that as Lucy pointed out, didn't belong in New Orleans. At any other time, Bonnie might have found it soothing even if it was it out place. Not today. Today she just wanted to go home.

"I know, sweetie," she said, patting her hand sympathetically. "Really I do, but that isn't how life works."

"Why not? This is awful," she flashed back to the tortured man she'd seen the day before. "I – the things I saw yesterday were horrible," she shook her head. "And my father," she choked up and looked away from Katherine. She didn't want the other woman to see how emotional she was.

"Jeremy told me what happened at the Speak Easy," Katherine said, watching her with a darker expression now. "It sounded terrible and I'm sorry you were there for that. We don't – none of us do those things because we enjoy it. It's how our families earn a living."

"Stefan was torturing him, and Kol he gave the order to kill that man. And they did and they threw him away like he was trash. I want to go home, please, I'll hand over the business. Anything, just talk to Elijah, please Katherine."

"Oh honey, this isn't really about your friend, is it?" Katherine said, stopping and regarding her with those big serious eyes of hers.

"It's not," Bonnie agreed, shivering at how true that statement was. "And I don't know how I can bear all the rest if Kol distrusts everything I do."

"Bonnie, you don't have to know what goes on around here. You don't," Katherine said. "I think in your case that's the better option, but I can't help you. We're all trapped in this mess. You, me, Kol and even Elijah. It's a necessity, not a choice."

"So what do I do?" Bonnie asked, hoping the older woman could help her find a way to cope with her existence.

"You close your pretty little eyes," Katherine said softly. "And you allow Kol to make amends. He's sorry, I know he is" this she said, seriously and firmly. "Beyond that, you have to be his constant. He has to know when he comes home to you, everything is fine. That's what I do for Elijah. At least that's what I do now. It wasn't always so easy for us."

"Kol scares me."

"He is reckless and temperamental, to be sure, but he needs someone. That's all it is," Katherine said confidently. "He's been doing this since he was a kid, I think Kol needs someone to be there so much he doesn't even realize it himself."

"That's it? It's that easy?"

Katherine snorted.

"It's not that easy, of course it isn't, ma cherie," Katherine replied rolling her eyes. "But it's a start, and in return you'll have a husband who adores you, and a comfortable life."

"Kol could never adore me. I know that," she shook her head.

"You're a fool," she said then laughed merrily. "He desires you and anyone can see it. Well except you for some strange reason," she narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, surveying her thoughtfully.

"Katherine," Bonnie chastised, feeling embarrassed.

"Are you a virgin Bonnie?"

"Katherine!"

"I'll take that as a yes," she said, thinking hard. "We'll talk before the wedding night."

"No, we won't," Bonnie protested, completely mortified.

"Yes, we will," again she rolled her eyes. "You'll be glad of it later."

XXX

Rebekah had let Kol to talk her into coming with him after breakfast for one reason only. She wanted to leave the manor. There was plenty to do there, to the point that she was never bored, but she grew tired of the confined feeling. It didn't seem to matter how much land they owned, so long as she was not permitted to leave it, she felt trapped.

Nik was really destroying all her fun. He didn't like her to leave the family estate – regardless of which one it was, at all if it could be avoided.

Kol was so different. He was always taking her on outings and bringing her little gifts. If Klaus ever tried to tell Kol, he couldn't take Rebekah somewhere, he would fight him and take her anyway. All because he knew it made her happy and that being as tightly confined as Klaus wanted made her miserable. Today however, she suspected it was not so much for her benefit as it was his.

"How angry is she?" Kol asked, as he parked in front of the jewelry shop.

"Hopping mad – as the Americans say," Rebekah drawled, amused at her brother's distress.

"I bought her a necklace last night, but that didn't seem to make a difference."

"You might have to buy the shop," she quipped, tapping her nails against the car door.

"Hilarious," Kol said as he held the car door open for her.

"I'm serious," she said, getting out.

Rebekah tucked her arm through her brother's as they walked into the shop.

"I was thinking perhaps the necklace wasn't her taste, and she was too polite to say," Kol said, handing her the box.

"Oooh," Rebekah said, opening the box. "I think it's divine, but you're right. I'm sure it's not Bonnie's taste at all."

"It's yours if you want it," Kol said with a sideways smile.

"Oh, you shouldn't have," she winked.

Kol knew her fondness for jewelry.

"Welcome back Mr. Mikaelson," the man behind the till said, looking a little apprehensive.

"Good morning, Mr. Bloom," Kol replied easily. "My sister," he indicated Rebekah.

"Charmed," Rebekah drawled, looking at the display case.

"Lovely to meet you, Miss," the man said, unfailingly polite. "What can I help you with today?"

"I need a different necklace. Perhaps more of a pendant?" Kol asked.

"Certainly," the man nodded.

"And a bracelet, as well as a pair of earrings," Rebekah added.

"You can't be serious, Bex."

"Oh, but I am," Rebekah answered, hopping up on the display case, crossing her legs. "She's livid."

"Miss –" Mr. Bloom began to protest then seemed to think the better of it.

Rebekah contemplated that the man was not entirely stupid. She noticed that her pose was not lost on Kol, who simply gave her one of his many mischievous smiles. As he knew her fondness for jewelry he also knew her flare for drama.

"I'm entirely serious. This isn't about whether or not she liked the necklace. I'm sure she liked it well enough even if it isn't her style. However, she misconstrued what sort of apology it was meant as."

"I take it the young lady did not like the necklace?" Mr. Bloom asked.

"Not at all," Kol admitted.

"Then perhaps something like this," Mr. Bloom suggested and held out an ornate necklace with diamonds, and an intricate design.

"She would love that," Rebekah chimed in.

"It's silver with perfectly cut diamonds," Mr. Bloom said. "And the complete opposite of yesterday's gift."

"Do you have any earbobs to go with it?" Kol asked, conceding to Rebekah.

"Indeed, I do," Mr. Bloom said, finding them.

"He'll take them," Rebekah announced grinning at Kol. "And a bracelet if you have it."

"She's a very lucky lady," Mr. Bloom agreed. "I don't suppose you are the Mr. Mikaelson who's wedding is tomorrow?" he questioned as he giftwrapped the items.

"I am."

"Then you're marrying the Bennett girl. Terrible business about her father. Sad news indeed," Mr. Bloom told them. "The Bennetts have breathed a lot of life and money into New Orleans."

"We know," Rebekah said, exchanging sly smiles with her brother.

"It would seem to me, your family intends to do the same," he said, smiling warmly. "It's quite the relief I must say. There are those that did not approve of Marcel."

"Is that so?" Kol replied, smirking in amusement.

Mr. Bloom was indeed no dummy, Rebekah thought with a smirk of her own.

"It is," Mr. Bloom said.

"Bekah dear," Kol said, seeing her sitting there he gave her a rare soft look. She used to get them more from him when they were children. It surprised her. "Pick out something for yourself as well."

"Really?" she asked, excited.

"Really," he nodded. "Anything you fancy."

"You know, you're my favorite brother," she said, winking at him.

XXX

"Bonnie," Kol said entering her room.

She looked up, she was sitting by the window on her bed, reading.

"What do you want?"

"I brought you something," he said, quietly as he entered the room.

"If it's another phony apology, I don't want it."

"It's not an apology," he assured her as he sat down on the bed next to her. "It's a peace offering."

"I don't want that either," she said, slamming her book shut.

"Look my darling, we can be at odds if you like, or we can agree to disagree. Personally, I would much rather we do the latter."

"That's because you get your way. If I agree to disagree, you get exactly what you want. You can order me about, and I'm not mad at you for it."

"We're getting married tomorrow," he said softly.

"I know."

She looked down at her hands.

"I don't want you to hate me."

"Then let me go home," she said, wringing her hands. "I don't want the business. You can have it, I'll give my support publicly. Please."

"That is out of the question, and I suggest you stop asking," Kol growled.

Bonnie wrapped her arms around herself. "If I can't go home – fine, I'll find a way to turn a blind eye same as I have always done, but I can't do that if you are constantly suspicious, worrying I'm plotting against you because I'm not. I have no interest in any of that. And even after we came to that truce, you still didn't take me at my word."

"And you are right. It was wrong to accuse you with no evidence. I should have trusted you the way you trust me."

"Who said I trust you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You trusted me to keep you safe from Nik."

"Maybe I trust you a little," she said with a ghost of a smile.

"I know this is nothing compared to what I am asking you to forgive, but I'm hoping in time you can and that we can learn to trust each other. After all, that's what allies are for."

"Kol –" Bonnie didn't know what she was about to say. Not that she got the chance to say it anyway.

Kol cut her off, kissing her once softly. He was walking out of the room before the kiss registered and before she knew what happened. All that was left of his presence was the burning sensation on her lips, as if he'd branded her.

Bonnie hesitantly opened the small black box. Inside the most exquisite necklace and earbobs, as well as bracelet. They were stunning, and Kol was right it was still small compared to what she had to forgive.

Yet it did get her thinking. He'd kept her secret about Lucy's involvement in the rescue mission at the engagement party. He'd even protected them from Klaus. Maybe she did trust Kol at least to keep her from harm. Hopefully, he could learn to do the same.

XXX

The bachelorette party started upstairs in Rebekah's room. It was one of the largest bedrooms and they all gathered there, Bonnie, Lucy, Caroline, Rebekah, Katherine and Sage. They got dressed together and drank. Helping each other with hair and make-up. The other women were so much fun, laughing and telling rowdy jokes, Bonnie almost forgot what the celebration was for.

In less than twenty-four hours she would officially be Kol's wife. Her stomach churned at the thought of being Mrs. Mikaelson. Yet there was nothing she could do about it. Either the others couldn't help or wouldn't. It didn't matter, not really. The result would still be the same.

Bonnie dressed in a long blue, almost metallic dress with intricate beading. It showed off her neckline and left her shoulders bare. The material was silk, it clung to her figure in a way that left little enough to the imagination. Her hair was half-way pulled up into a bun low at the nape of her neck with a bejeweled comb in it. The rest of her hair, escaped around her face in wild tendrils. Finally, she put on the jewelry from Kol.

Caroline was wearing a divine little pink flapper dress with white beading and tassels. Her blonde hair curled and tucked into a neat little bob. In her hair was a pink band with a white feather, at the base a silver jewel.

Sage was wearing a deep and vivid purple dress. It was short even by flapper standards, just barely covering the bum. The beading was silver and her hair was slicked straight. She wore silver gloves and daring little silver shoes that seemed to sparkle like glass or diamonds in the light. She wore several pearl necklaces with earrings so heavy they looked almost painful to Bonnie. She had on a purple headband that sparkled with diamonds. Her lips were a dark wine colored, off-setting her dress. Bonnie sighed when she saw what she was wearing and how the green brought out the color of her green eyes.

"You look incredible," Bonnie told her.

"Thank you dear," Sage grinned wickedly. "Do you think Finn will like it? I want to knock his socks off. Or you know, I would if he were going. Either way, I need to make sure he sees me before he leaves. I need him to remember his wife is the cat's meow," she said, doing a little dance that consisted of shaking and shimmying in a way that made the bead-tassels bounce.

"If he doesn't like it, he's a fool," Katherine remarked.

Bonnie nodded her agreement.

Katherine was wearing a dark blue sparkly flapper dress with black beading. Her bob was straight and her hair was capped off with a black feather.

Lucy was wearing a daring red flapper dress with her hair hanging freely down her back. The beading was gold and her lipstick matched the red of the dress perfectly. Her elbow-length gloves were gold as well, and she looked stunning. Bonnie felt proud to call her cousin.

Rebekah was dressed in a red dress with silver tassels. Her gloves were silver and her lips were the exact shade of her dress. As always, she was a vision.

Once they were dressed, they took the drinking to a new level.

"Drinking games," Caroline announced happily and a little tipsily. "Everyone gather in a circle," she shooed everyone until they were sitting on the rug in a circle. "Now before we start, I just want to remind everyone that we will be sleeping in the spare chamber downstairs tonight. Girls only."

"Booh!" Katherine hissed, a little drunkenly. "I want to go to bed with my husband."

Bonnie who didn't much care where she slept remained silent as the other women squabbled. She'd spent one night in the same bed as Kol already. That had been fine, he hadn't done anything. She worried with the wedding being so close and Katherine's earlier statement that Kol desired her, that he might decide to take advantage of the situation anyway.

"Honestly, Katherine, is that all you think about?" Rebekah replied.

"This coming from you?" Katherine shot back.

"Enough!" Sage thundered. "It is tradition."

"Fine, but I'm not staying. I don't trust you Mikaelsons," Lucy said.

"But you trust them with me?" Bonnie exclaimed insulted.

"They need you. Me? Not so much," Lucy said. "Sorry cuz," she was shaking her head.

"Lucy you do whatever you are the most comfortable with," Caroline said with a dazzlingly bright smile. Trying and failing to make Lucy feel at home. "As for the rest of you, Sage is right. It's tradition and it is not optional."

"Fine," Katherine huffed. "Some tradition," this was said in a low mutter.

"Now, let's start with 'never have I ever'," Caroline said. "So we each say something and we can lie. Like never have I ever been kissed, and if you've been kissed you take a sip of your drink. Easy peasy," she announced. "Sage can start."

Sage didn't exactly look thrilled about Caroline's announcement. She took a second to think about it before a mischievous look came into her eyes.

"Never have I ever –" her green eyes were dancing with amusement. "Punched a man out cold."

Lucy, Katherine and Rebekah all drank with her. Caroline and Bonnie exchanged uncertain smiles.

"Honestly, Caroline," Katherine said with a sly smile for the blonde. She looked like a cat about to pounce. "I would have thought you punched Klaus out cold at least once by now."

Bonnie recalled that Katherine had actually been engaged to Klaus originally. She could see that the brunette had gone to such extreme lengths to trade brothers, Elijah was a lot more reasonable than Klaus. If Elijah had been available, Bonnie herself might be thinking along similar lines.

Kol was wild, but he wasn't the same as Klaus. He had rules he followed, Klaus would have happily terrorized both her and Lucy to make a point. Bonnie wondered if anyone had ever told him that you made more enemies that way.

"Why would I do that?" Caroline exclaimed, crossing her arms. "He's my husband."

"That's precisely why," Katherine rolled her eyes. She and Sage exchanged exasperated smiles.

"My turn," Rebekah announced, demanding the attention be brought back to her. "Never have I ever –" she paused for dramatic effect. "Been afraid of my husband."

"Since you're single I'm assuming you're exempt from that one?" Caroline said angrily.

Bonnie took her wording to mean Caroline didn't know about Stefan. Unsurprising as she was married to Klaus and they were hiding it from him.

"You did say it didn't have to apply to us," Rebekah said, smirking.

Caroline was the only one that drank, at least openly. Lucy subtly took a sip, and Bonnie patted her hand sympathetically. Bonnie wasn't married and she wasn't so much afraid of Kol specifically as she was afraid of all of them. He'd made it pretty clear he wasn't going to hurt her. She just didn't trust him, not after seeing how little trust he put in her.

"Tell us, when have you been afraid of Klaus?" Sage asked, a frown forming between her brows.

"C'mon, like I'm the only one present who –" Caroline tried to say and then her bright bubbly smile faltered when she noticed all the others were looking at her with a mix of pity and concern. "He's scary, okay? Like with what they do, all these fellas are," she shuddered. "My father is a copper so I guess I'm just not –"

"Caroline," Rebekah snapped impatiently.

"Fine," she sighed. "He gets really angry, and I know he'd never hurt me, but I start to worry what he could do to others. You were all there at the engagement party, you saw what almost happened," she suppressed a shudder.

"Thank God for Kol," Rebekah said, smirking at Bonnie and Lucy.

Bonnie looked away, uncomfortable under the blonde's scrutiny.

"Do I need to talk to Elijah about Klaus?" Katherine asked.

Caroline shook her head.

"If Klaus is so dangerous, why is he afraid of Kol?" Lucy demanded.

All eyes turned to her.

"Picked up on that, did you?" Sage asked with approval.

Bonnie looked up at her in surprise.

"I did," Lucy said.

"So why isn't Kol in charge?" Bonnie blurted the question out without thinking.

"Well," Sage said, it looked like she was trying to remember the specifics of something. "Kol wasn't very old when Klaus took control of the Mikaelson business, he couldn't have been more than fourteen – almost fifteen. It was just after he joined the organization with his father," she said, the words coming easier now that she had first remembered. "You know how that goes. So anyway, Kol gets older and he gets more dangerous. By now Klaus has been running things more or less entirely for eleven, almost twelve years. So his powerbase is pretty solid, but as dangerous as Klaus is, Kol is worse. He doesn't let his temper get the best of him."

"But Kol does have a temper," Bonnie muttered having seen it.

"Sure he does, we all do. Except maybe Finn," Rebekah replied thoughtfully. "He takes after mother."

"Yes, he does," Sage agreed, smiling fondly at the mention of her husband. "Kol gets angry, don't get me wrong, love. But Klaus loses his head. Kol is different. He just sort of goes into this state of deadly calm."

"It usually doesn't end well for the other party," Rebekah said, then seeing Bonnie's expression patted her hand. "There now, don't get too frightened."

"Anyway, so because he's so lethal and knows the best ways to make someone suffer, Klaus is afraid of him. Klaus might think himself the second coming, but even he isn't fool enough to test Kol's patience."

"Well for the most part," Caroline said.

"You mean like at the party?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah," Caroline nodded. "I think he thought Kol would be so angry with those fellas for trying to take you away that he wouldn't mind meting out punishment in front of you."

"He should have known better," Katherine chimed in, lighting a cigarette in a long thin holder. "Kol is all for psychological torture and sending a message, and all that jazz. But for all that he's got this thing about women, a rule I guess you could say."

"I've heard," Bonnie muttered, letting Rebekah squeeze her hand in sympathy.

"Did you hear about that time we had a snitch?"

Bonnie shook her head.

"Right," Sage said, once again pausing to think. "So Klaus, being Klaus, is riled up and demands we kill him. Of course, Elijah and Finn being the cooler heads, convince him to wait until Kol gets back from London. I'll never know how they talked him down, though I suspect it involved threatening him with Kol himself," she took a sip of her champagne, collecting her thoughts. "Anyway, Kol gets back. He has a better idea than us killing the man. He takes his wife and daughter to visit him in the slammer. Well that is enough of an implied threat, the man hangs himself rather than talk."

"Well that and a few well-chosen words from Kol, if I remember right," Katherine said, looking thoughtful. "Completely deflecting any of the blame from us."

"I think you're right," Sage told her. "He did have words with the man. And then well, you know," she mimed hanging herself.

Bonnie flinched and looked away.

"You know, it really isn't fair the two of you remember all this stuff about my own family," Rebekah huffed.

"Bekah, you were sixteen at the time," Sage told her kindly.

"Still," Rebekah said turning her lips down into a pout.

This time, Bonnie squeezed her hand in solidarity. For all that she could be a brat, Rebekah was a good friend to her.

Then the actual story sunk in, and Bonnie found herself paling. She'd seen Kol threaten the lives of family members before and she felt a sudden panic at the idea of marrying him.

"He sounds like the sort of man, my cousin isn't safe with," Lucy growled. "Wait till I get my hands on Sheila. We will be having words."

"Oh no, dear," Caroline said, in a reassuring voice. "Kol wasn't actually going to kill them. He isn't that sort, but he knows the value of threatening what someone holds dear."

Bonnie shook her head, and looked at Rebekah. She remembered Rebekah had thrown Kol to the ground, and all he'd done was return the favor. More than that, she seemed to adore her older brother. More than she did Klaus certainly. Someone like that, couldn't be all bad, could they?

"You know, I've often wondered if Kol had been older when Klaus tried to seize power, if things hadn't gone down very differently," Sage remarked. "More often as Kol's gotten older."

"You and me both," Katherine said, they both looked thoughtful.

Caroline didn't say anything, but she looked thoughtful as well.

"Well now that everyone is sufficiently depressed, I say we get on with the party," Rebekah announced. "Bonnie dear, it's your turn."

"Oh," Bonnie gasped, realizing she couldn't think of a single thing to say. Then she looked at the other women and realized that apart from her and Lucy, they all had short bobs. Katherine's was blunt like Sage's, Rebekah's was wavy and Caroline's was curly. Yet they were all short. "Never have I ever, worn a bob."

They all groaned and took a sip of their drinks. Yet Bonnie's innocent teasing lightened the mood.

"I must confess, I do love that long hair of yours, and those curls," Sage said, eyeing Bonnie's waist length hair.

"I don't. It's a nuisance to wash, but father was such a traditionalist," she said, knowing they would understand what she meant.

"Indeed, so much so you still won't wear a short dress," Rebekah chastised and then laughed faintly.

"I'm not quite that bold," Bonnie agreed, laughing along with the blonde.

The girls laughed and played some more. Finally, they grew tired of 'never have I ever', and they decided to play 'truth or dare'. They placed an empty champagne bottle in the middle of the rug and spun it around. It landed on Rebekah.

"So Rebekah," Katherine purred. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Rebekah replied, studying her nails lazily.

"Who's your favorite brother?"

"Hm," Rebekah put her hand to her chin, posing dramatically and rolling her eyes back as she thought. "Kol, I suppose," she said in a lazy voice. "I mean, I love all my brothers, and Elijah and Finn especially, but Kol never treats me like a child."

"I thought as much," Katherine said. "I saw the jewelry he bought you today," she laughed.

"Well that does help," Rebekah answered.

All the women laughed, and Bonnie felt some of the tension flee her body. If Kol was Rebekah's favorite, he really couldn't be all bad.

XXX

Bonnie was on her way down to the ballroom with Rebekah and Katherine. They were giggling and laughing as they walked with linked arms. This was the real part of her bachelorette party, or that's what they told her as they laughingly dragged her from the room where they had been playing. She froze in place when she saw Kol talking quietly with Jeremy in the hallway.

"Go on, I'll be right here," Bonnie said to them.

"Oh, I get it," Rebekah said, giggling.

"Me too," Katherine purred.

The two of them wandered off, arms linked and still laughing. Bonnie walked over to Kol, self-consciously touching the necklace from him that she wore.

"Give us a minute would you?" Kol said to Jeremy.

"Sure, I'll be outside," Jeremy answered. "Night Miss Bennett."

"Goodnight," Bonnie echoed.

"What is it, my darling?" Kol asked, scrutinizing her. His eyes warmed when he saw she was wearing his gift, but he didn't comment.

"I guess I want to say, I kind of agree with what you said earlier," she said quietly. "And I realized I never thanked you for giving me a chance to say goodbye to my father. I was there with him when he passed. That's something I would have forever regretted."

"Bonnie," Kol said softly and he looked like he was about to say more.

"I mean don't get me wrong, I'm still furious with you, but I don't want to stay angry."

"And I don't want you to stay unhappy," Kol said, touching her cheek.

"I can't help that, Kol. I just lost my father at the hands of your family, as well as my own. I think I'm going to be unhappy for a really long time, and there isn't anything anyone can do about it."

"Understandable," Kol said, expression closing down.

"But I want you to know I appreciate what you did," she felt herself choking up. "I can't stay angry with you and I can't fight you all the time. I don't have enough room inside of me with everything else I'm feeling."

The look in his eyes changed again, at her words and a wicked smile crossed his lips. He grabbed her roughly around the waist and pulled her to him.

"Kol! What on earth do you think you're doing?" Bonnie demanded, putting her hands to his chest, she looked up into his eyes. She could smell the alcohol and she had her answer. He had been drinking more than usual.

"Kissing you," he murmured.

Kol leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. It was a heated, passionate kiss. Bonnie sighed, enjoying the little thrills of passion that went through her. Kol's hand moved from the small of her back, down to cup her bum. He squeezed, and she squeaked in surprise.

"Kol!" she exclaimed. He'd never done that before. "You are taking liberties you don't have the right to!"

"Pretty sure I don't care, my sweet," he returned, squeezing her bum again.

Then he kissed her roughly, and all thoughts scattered from her brain. Bonnie kissed him back, not knowing why she let him. Not fully understanding why Kol was kissing her like this all of the sudden, only knowing that he seemed to like kissing her because he did it a lot. And that she must like kissing him as well probably more than even she realized, because she kept letting him kiss her. What all that meant, she didn't quite understand.

Finally, there was a cough from somewhere behind her, and they broke apart. Brain feeling hazy and unclear, Bonnie turned around and saw Caroline grinning at them.

"The two of you are just adorable," she gushed. "But Bonnie you are late. And so are you Kol."

"What are you late for?"

"Bachelor party," he winked. "You look beautiful," he whispered in her ear. He kissed her once more on the cheek and sauntered out.

"C'mon, Bonnie."

Bonnie let Caroline lead her down the corridor to the ballroom. Her whole body felt like it was on fire and her head was spinning.

All this from a kiss?

She surprised herself with the intense reaction from her own body.

The other women were already there. They were drinking and loud, racy music was playing. There was a buffet with food, and the booze flowed like water. The women danced around, enjoying themselves.

"The bride is here!" Sage called. "Bring 'em out!"

Lucy came running over to take Bonnie's hand.

"You have no idea what they've planned. I didn't know gals partied like this," Lucy giggled.

Bonnie marveled. She hadn't heard her cousin giggle since she was a kid.

Out from one of the side doors came a group of men.

"Oh my," Bonnie gasped.

"Oh yes," Lucy said, giggling some more.

The men mingled among the women, which were all of Bonnie's soon to be sister-in-laws. They each chose someone and started dancing with them. It wasn't long before Lucy and Bonnie too were being pulled out on the dancefloor by each their handsome man.

"Dance with me," the man taking Bonnie's hand said.

"Oh no, I really couldn't," Bonnie tried to protest.

"Live a little!" Rebekah shouted at her. "We're all spoken for!"

"Except me!" Lucy exclaimed. "And thank God for that!"

"Alright then," Bonnie agreed with a smile.

She danced with the man, and she wasn't surprised that he was an excellent dancer. The way he moved his hips, it was positively sinful.

XXX

Kol and the other men went to a burlesque bar in the French Quarter. The whole thing was situated in the basement of an old building. It was soundproof and the lighting was dim. The whole affair was of course, completely illegal, but what else was new in his life?

This establishment was in many ways a world away from the one he so recently purchased, but he thought he might like to purchase this one too.

The thought that as of tomorrow he would have a wife crossed his mind. He doubted very much Bonnie would like him frequenting burlesque bars at all, let alone owning one, the thought made him frown.

A lot of things were going to change for him, he realized. It made him wonder if Bonnie already knew to what extent. If she did it certainly explained her reluctance to marry him, at least in part.

"What do you think, brother?" Klaus asked, slapping him on the back jovially.

"Not bad," Kol said, grinning. "As far as apologies go, this one isn't half bad."

"Well since your bride has made it to today without royally screwing the family over, I'd say I owe you one," Klaus said, with a charming smile.

"Depending on how the evening goes, apology accepted," Kol agreed readily enough.

Though he chafed that Klaus put Bonnie's actions on him. It wasn't his deal in the first place, and it wasn't his idea to kidnap Bonnie. He'd agreed with Rebekah that Sheila should just bring the girl to visit, and have her spend the day with them.

That way, Rudy would die and she wouldn't know until it was too late. Everything could be explained and she could be moved in without the trauma of being kidnapped at gunpoint. That suggestion had been vetoed by Klaus, but then his brother had always been unable to admit to his own mistakes.

They went to join Elijah and Finn at a table near the stage. Tyler, Stefan and Jeremy were at the one next to them.

"Congratulations on your upcoming nuptials," Elijah said, almost smiling.

"Thank you."

"Congrats brother," Finn said, actually smiling.

"Does Sage know you are here?" Kol asked with a grin.

"No, and let's keep it that way, shall we?" Finn replied with an easy laugh.

"Rest easy on that count," Elijah said. "Katerina tells me they've hired men for their own party."

"They've done WHAT?" Klaus roared.

"Calm yourself, Nik, and have a drink," Kol said, rolling his eyes. He knew all about what Sage planned for the bachelorette party. She ran it by him first, wanting to make sure he was comfortable with it, and that Bonnie would be. He wasn't sure what Bonnie would think, but he certainly didn't mind the girls having a little fun.

"I shouldn't think Caroline dares stray too far," Finn muttered darkly, eyeing his younger brother with distaste.

"Niklaus, your temper will ruin everyone's evening," Elijah warned, and with one look Klaus knew he must behave.

Klaus raged. He stormed off the bar. No doubt to consume half of it.

"Do you think Caroline ever tires of him?" Stefan asked, coming to sit with them.

"I imagine she does," Kol said, making a face.

"Well if this is the fuss he makes over a little harmless fun," Elijah said, shaking his head. "I'm not certain Rebekah's temper is worse than his."

"She's less prone to envy," Stefan replied.

All three men turned to look at him.

"Stefan?" Finn said.

"Ops, did I let the cat out of the bag?" Stefan said sardonically rolling his eyes. "Please, I know you all know, so let's drop the pretense, shall we?"  
"Right you are," Kol replied with an easy laugh.

The other men joined in the laughter.

"Perhaps we'll have the honor of welcoming you into our family someday soon," Finn remarked.

"Not unless I want Klaus to shoot me."

"Caroline can handle him," Elijah replied.

"As much as anyone can handle Nik at any rate," Kol remarked.

"KOL!" a familiar voice shouted, and tackled him from behind.

"Kai! You bloody git!" Kol exclaimed. Then he hugged the other man, thumping him on the back.

"Tying the knot are you?" Kai said. "I thought I'd gone deaf when I heard because that couldn't be right. But it's true! Legendary lady's man Kol Mikaelson is getting married. Who will be my wingman now?" he demanded, punching him on the shoulder.

"You don't need a wingman," Kol replied, laughing.

"You should see the bride," Jeremy said, joining them he let out a low whistle. "She's something," he nudged Kai.

"Excuse him, he's got a bit of a crush going," Stefan said, joining them.

"Ripper!" Kai said, hugging him too.

"Malachai," Stefan replied calmly, but no less heartily.

"Call me that again, and I might have to stab you."

"Who invited everyone's favorite sociopath?" Klaus said, joining the group.

"Well if it isn't the Wolf," Kai mocked, bouncing on the heels of his feet. Kol smirked. Kai hated Klaus, it was one of the reasons he himself liked Kai so much. "Where's that pretty little wife of yours?"

Kol had a sip of his drink to hide his widening smirk. Kai knew exactly what buttons to push to piss off Klaus, and he never tired of watching.

"One more word about her and I'll tear out your liver," Klaus growled.  
"Ooh, scary," Kai mocked.

Kol thumped him on the back again and they went to sit down near the stage area. They sat listening to the music and drinking, anticipation for the evening ahead building.

"Sorry I'm late," Kai said. "I had an emergency."

"Enzo and his guys aren't still giving you grief are they?" Kol asked, thinking about the man at the Speak Easy that claimed to work for Enzo.

"Nah, they've been suspiciously quiet."

"Not strange, as I just had a run-in with one," Kol said, taking a sip of his drink. "I think they're planning on moving in on New Orleans."

"If you need any help killing them, say the word, brother."

"Same goes for you. Did you handle this mysterious emergency?"

"It's my sister," Kai rolled his eyes. "She wants to be a doctor."

"A doctor?"

"She got herself into the medicine program in Portland using my reputation," he rolled his eyes again. "It's not that I don't see the value of having a doctor in the family, but I can't bear the idea of Josette whining about compassion and mercy any more than she already does."

"I hate to disagree with you mate, but Josette going to medical school could only be an asset in our line of work."

"I know," he groaned. "She's going. Hell, she'd go without my consent, but she needs the family to fund her studies."

"It's a smart move," Kol said, thinking he was pleased for Josette.

That wouldn't do to say to Kai though, he didn't understand those things. Emotions were not something he was adept at handling, business however, was another story.

"It is," Kai agreed, grinning ruefully. "Tell me about this bride of yours. Jeremy says she's a looker?"

"She's a knock-out," Kol told him, grinning. The thought of Bonnie being all his in twenty-four hours, was almost unbearably good.

"You got a picture?"

"It's an arranged marriage, what you think?" Kol drawled.

Kai barked a laugh.

"Nah, you don't have a picture," he said still chortling. "What does she look like?"

"She's a tiny little thing," Kol said. "Like this big," he said holding his hand up in the air, showcasing Bonnie's height.

"Smaller than Katherine?" he said, surprised.

"Yup, and she's sweet looking at least when she smiles. She's got these green eyes and her hair is long, curly."

"I love women with long hair, this new trend is driving me wild, Kol," Kai confided. "Though I gotta say, some women pull it off better than others. Like that sister of yours."

"Kai," he said in a growl.

"Just saying," Kai held his hands up in a placating gesture. "Anyway, this girl of yours sounds like a fine dame."

"You won't hear me complaining, that's for sure," Kol agreed with an easy laugh.

"It's the Bennett girl, right? She's the mobster's daughter that isn't a mobster herself?"

"That's the one," Kol replied carefully. He was friends with Kai, but Kai was the sort of guy that could turn on you in a heartbeat. He didn't want him getting any ideas about Bonnie being a target. Especially not as the two of them tended to have the same taste in women. "But she's tougher than she looks."

"I bet. I actually had the dubious pleasure of meeting Rudy once," Kai said with a smirk.

"Yeah?" he raised an eyebrow and tapped the rim of his scotch glass.

"Yeah, bastard shot me," Kai said, chuckling.

"I'm sure you had it coming," Kol told him, and laughed. Whenever Kai got shot, he usually deserved it.

"Maybe," Kai laughed. "I returned the favor though. He got a pair of broken ribs."

Kol nodded. Thinking it might be best to keep Bonnie as far away from Kai as possible, tomorrow at the wedding.

The other men sat down, joining them. The lights dimmed further and the music changed. A woman came on stage. She strode forward, hips swaying confidently. Stopping when she came to the center of the stage, where she straddled a chair.

**Thank you so much to everyone, who has read, reviewed, faved and followed this fic. The wedding is coming up next chapter yay for chapter 6 instead of chapter 10, wohoo! As always let me know what you thought of this chapter. Bonnie? I'm planning for her to become BAMF before the fic is over, I love to write damsel in distress to badass heroine, who can save herself. And what to do we make of the kennett? **

**I'm fireismyelement97 on tumblr if you want to request a bonkai or kennett drabble. Send me an ask. I'm working on a super long kai x bonnie x kol fic, which I am super excited to finish and share. **

**Izzy**

**Guest: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, I always appreciate reviews! I am so happy to hear you like my version of Kol and I sure hope he is sexy because that's what I'm aiming for.**

**Therelua: Thank you! Sorry about the wait and I hope this chapter was worth the delay. Thank you for reading and reviewing. **

**Guest: Oh my gosh, thank you so much! The fact that you don't normally ship kennett just makes it the best compliment ever. Thank you again! **

**Guest: I am so happy to hear you like the slowburn angle because that's what I'm going for. In the original version there wasn't a sex scene until chapter 28, which I never actually posted (my bad). But it should be sooner in this version. Thank you for reading and reviewing! **


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**I didn't proof this very well so I'm sorry about any mistakes. **

**Happy birthday anon!**

Bonnie had changed into a long white nightgown with a high neckline. She and the other women were getting ready to go to bed in the spare bedchamber off the ballroom. Lucy had already said her goodbyes, wanting to be long gone before Klaus came home.

Bonnie sat down on the bed with Rebekah, who was looking sulky.

"The one night Nik is busy and I can't sneak away with Stefan."

"I'm sorry, Bekah," Bonnie said. "Truth be told, I'd rather go back to my room as well."

"Of course, you would, it's amazingly comfortable. After all I decorated it. That and I imagine you want Kol to crawl into bed with you again," this was said in a whisper.

"I do not," Bonnie exclaimed horrified.

She'd spent many nights in the bedroom that looked like her own, and Kol had only been present for one of them. She had simply grown comfortable there due its familiarity. It was her one place of solitude in this madhouse.

"Oh, I see," Rebekah said, a smirk spreading. "You did only sleep then. Honestly, I thought Kol was lying when I caught him sneaking out the next morning."

"Rebekah please," Bonnie groaned. She didn't want to talk about this.

Wasn't anything private in this place? The manor was huge, how could it be so difficult to keep secrets?

"Anyway, I'm just thoroughly miffed. When is Klaus leaving?" Rebekah asked Caroline, who was settling down on one of the mattresses on the floor.

"Oh, I don't know, he said in about a week," Caroline yawned. "I think he expects you to come with us."

"Ugh," Rebekah grimaced.

Bonnie lay down on the bed and scrunched the pillow up as comfortable as she could make it. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. Except sleep eluded her, there were too many people in the room, and too many sleep sounds. She felt crowded.

Eventually she heard Katherine groan and sneak out. Bonnie grinned, thinking if she were braver she might do the same.

She was drifting off to sleep when she saw the door creak open. Klaus peeked his head in, and she was startled awake. Keeping entirely still Bonnie watched his figure in the doorway out of fear of what he might try to do. He waved at Caroline, who shook her head. His expression darkened. Sighing Caroline, left with him. Bonnie understood her reluctance, she was the one that had championed this as a tradition.

Sage didn't waste any time.

"Girls, since Caroline isn't here to chaperone me, and I don't have to pretend to support this ludicrous tradition, I am going to go find my husband," Sage said, sitting up and even in the darkness of the room, Bonnie could see the glitter of her white teeth as she smiled. "That dancing got me all fired up."

"Goodnight, Sage," Bonnie murmured, halfway asleep once more.

"Goodnight kiddo, and enjoy your last night as a single gal," with that Sage tip-toed out the door.

A small feeling over horror washed over her at Sage's words. Then as quickly as it came, it washed away. Feeling calm, Bonnie fell asleep.

XXX

Kol was returning from the bachelor party with Stefan and Jeremy. Kai stayed behind to sort through some business with Elijah. Though Kol suspected mostly it was an attempt to seduce one of the dancers while Elijah settled the payment for the club rental.

"Klaus, disappeared with Caroline," Rebekah announced.

She was tip-toeing down the hallway in her nightgown and a dressing robe. Her hair was disheveled. Kol took her appearance to mean she had snuck away with a purpose in mind, and he toyed with the idea of scolding her. Deciding in the end against it because she would scream bloody murder and wake every sleeping inhabitant of the manor.

"Did he now?" Stefan asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"Bonnie's alone," Rebekah said to Kol. "I'm certain she is safe however, as Klaus is otherwise occupied so don't waste your breath scolding me, big brother."

"Very well."

"You're not even trying to keep this whole affair a secret are you, 'Bekah?" Jeremy said, humming with amusement.

"Shut up, Jeremy," all three of them said at once.

Jeremy grumbled and went upstairs. Kol waited until Rebekah disappeared upstairs with Stefan before making his way to the bedchamber, he knew Bonnie was in. He tried to be as inconspicuous as possible because he knew Bonnie would be mortified if anyone knew.

Kol opened the door and peaked inside. Bonnie was fast asleep, he could hear her breathing softly and she was burrowed into the pillow. He grinned, she was adorable and he could see her long braid on top of the covers. Letting himself in quietly, he closed the door as silently as he could. He went to sit on the bed next to her.

"Bonnie," Kol whispered softly, stroking her cheek. She murmured in her sleep, and rolled over, sighing in content. He smiled down at her, warmly. "Bonnie my sweet, wake up," a little louder this time.

"Kol?" Bonnie asked, sitting up and blinking.

In the darkness he could just barely make out her rubbing her eyes.

"The other girls left so I'm going to sleep in here with you, alright?" he hadn't wanted to simply get in bed with her, fear for of upsetting her when she woke and realized he was there.

"No," Bonnie complained, drawing the covers up further to her chin when he tried to climb under them with her.

"Why not?" Kol asked frowning. "We've slept in the same bed before. Are you still angry?" thinking perhaps she'd changed her mind since their earlier conversation.

"No, that's not it," Bonnie shook her head, clinging to the covers for dear life. "I'm – I'm only in my nightgown."

"Don't be silly, my darling, I don't mind," Kol said, grinning and trying to keep the heat from his voice, but knowing he failed.

"It's indecent," she cried, tightening her grip on the covers.

"If I promise to behave?" he asked, torn between losing patience and amusement. She was cute when she was shy.

"Do you think you could manage such a Herculean feat?"

Just like that the sweetness was gone and Kol found himself turned on. She was a lot feistier than she liked to let on.

"Bonnie, I won't do anything, my sweet."

Kol was already on the bed. It would only take a moment before he was under the covers.

"Promise?"

"Promise," he said, knowing she felt better whenever he did.

Kol took off his coat jacket and got in bed with her. Bonnie reluctantly let go of her iron grip on the covers, allowing him to slide in entirely next to her and pull her into his arms. She froze and then relaxing, she rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

He had to grit his teeth to remember if he could only wait one more night, she was his. It was harder than he would have imagined because her nightgown was thinner than the dress she'd worn the other night. He could feel her warmth and her shapely body against his even better. It was enough to nearly drive him mad.

"Kol, a lot of people know you slept in my room the other night, do you think my reputation will be ruined?"

"Your reputation will remain intact and if anyone tries to say anything else, I'll kill them. Now hush, beautiful and go to sleep."

His fingers stroked her waist. Slowly with a light touch, he traced patterns on her skin, knowing how such an intimate touch would affect a girl as innocent as Bonnie. In response, she shivered and pressed herself closer.

Bonnie yawned and eventually he felt her breathing even out, just when she was almost asleep she spoke again.

"What if someone finds us here?" Bonnie asked in a sleepy murmur that made him think she wasn't entirely awake.

That got Kol thinking as Bonnie was falling asleep. It wasn't until she was deeply asleep that it occurred to him this could stir up trouble. He scooped her up into his arms, carrying her bridal style out into the hallway.

Nearing the staircase at the main entrance he ran into Kai and Elijah, both men fell silent when they saw the sleeping girl in his arms.

Kai was going to stay over as their guest until after the wedding. His presence here now meant he must have struck out with whichever dancer he took a fancy to.

"Well look at her," Kai whispered, a manic glint in his eye as he bounced on the balls of his feet. He was eyeing up the sleeping Bonnie in Kol's arms in a way he did not like.

"Leave her alone, Kai," Kol growled.

"Oh, you like her," Kai said in a sing-song voice. He laughed. "But she is a pretty little thing, what's not to like?"

Kol ignored the man and started up the steps. Ordinarily he would start a fight with Kai over words like that, but he didn't want to wake Bonnie. She would be furious if she discovered he was carrying her in his arms with nothing, but his suit jacket covering her.

Kai wandered off toward his guestroom whistling. Elijah followed Kol up the steps.

"Kol?" Bonnie murmured, almost but not quite waking. She turned in his arms, clutching his shirt, and pressing her face closer to his chest. It stirred a feeling inside of Kol he didn't recognize.

"Hush, sweetheart, it's alright," Kol whispered, holding her closer.

Bonnie murmured something incomprehensible and fell back asleep.

"Hates you?" Elijah asked, coming up to walk next to him.

Kol shot him a dark look in answer.

"That's not what it looks like to me, brother," Elijah continued, speaking so quietly, Bonnie didn't stir again.

"Doesn't mean she likes me," Kol grumbled.

"Yet, perhaps," he said. "Goodnight," he went in the opposite direction.

Elijah and Katherine's wing was in the opposite direction of the one Kol occupied. His room was the largest one in that particular area of the manor and it was a little way to walk.

Once there he laid Bonnie gently down on the bed, removing the jacket and tucking her under the blanket. He closed the canopy drapes and got undressed. Ordinarily he wouldn't bother with them, but knowing Bonnie was likely to have hysterics if he went to bed wearing nothing, he put on a pair of silk pajama pants. He didn't bother with the shirt, he wanted to feel her against his bare chest.

Kol got in bed with Bonnie, wrapping his arms around her from behind, he pulled her body against his. Her back was pressed against his chest, his arm was supporting her head and the other crossed her stomach and up to her shoulder, so that his forearm was between her breasts. A position that was doing maddening things to his cock. He buried his face against her neck, enjoying the scent of flowers and vanilla that accompanied her.

XXX

Bonnie woke in pitch blackness. She'd dreamt someone – Kol was carrying her. No, not dreamt, she'd almost woken up.

"Kol," she said, rolling around to find he wasn't wearing a shirt. He didn't stir. She pushed on his shoulder, trying again. "Kol."

"Yes, sweetheart?" he murmured sleepily, arm tightening around her waist, bringing her closer.

"Where are we? And what happened to your clothes?"

"My room," he murmured, his hand came up to cup the back of her neck, bringing her head in to rest beneath his chin. "And I changed."

"Your room?" she almost stuttered. "Kol, this is almost even more unseemly. I'll just go to my room," she said, trying to stand, but his strong arms kept her in place.

"It's alright, beautiful," he said. She'd lost count of how many times he had said that to her. "No one is looking for you and I closed the canopy. If anyone comes in tomorrow, they won't see you lying here."

"But you aren't dressed. This is so improper and if –" Bonnie caught herself before saying if only her father knew. That made her want to sob.

"I'm more dressed than I normally am when I go to bed."

"Kol," she squeaked.

"Bonnie," he hummed, voice low and husky.

Now that she had remembered her father, she wanted to have a good cry. Thinking of him made tears pool in her eyes and it reminded her of something else.

"Is Jamie still alive?" she asked, blinking away her tears.

"Yes, they all are," Kol grunted. "They're refusing to talk," he ran his hand up and down her back in a soothing manner.

Then she started to cry for real. Everything seemed so horrible with her father dead and Jamie being tortured. There was something awful about everything. Tomorrow she would be married to Kol and she wouldn't ever be able to escape. This would be her life.

"Hush now, beautiful," Kol said, pulling her even closer than she already was. "It'll all be alright."

"I don't want to be anywhere near this life," she sobbed. "And I miss my father."

"You'll never need to be anywhere near any of that ever again, I swear," he whispered, stroking up and down her back. "As for your father, I'm sorry, Bonnie."

"Kol," she cried, hanging onto him. "I want to go home."

"I know," and he sounded as if he really did know.

"Can't I go home? Please?"

"Bonnie," Kol said it so softly if she had been any further away she wouldn't have heard him. "Would you like for us to go stay at home for a couple of days? We can go next week. I'm sure Sheila would be –"

"No," she took a deep shuddering breath.

"I suppose you could go alone. I'd have to arrange some securities measures, but –" she didn't let him finish planning.

"No, I don't want to see Grams."

"As you wish," he kissed the top of her head. "If she goes away on business. We'll arrange something then. How does that sound?"

Bonnie didn't answer, she just cried and pressed herself closer.

"It's alright, beautiful. Nothing bad is going to happen to you, not again. I won't allow it," he whispered.

"Promise?"

"Promise," he repeated, kissing the top of her head again.

Bonnie's sobs calmed down eventually and she nuzzled closer, burying her face against his chest. She didn't even care that she was only in her nightgown anymore or that Kol was hardly dressed. It felt so good to be held, and with Kol's hands stroking her back, it made her feel warm and languid all over. Until she felt her eyelids grow heavy again.

Mercifully she fell into a dreamless sleep.

XXX

Bonnie woke up the next morning, to the sound of Kol's soft snores. She was on her back and Kol was sleeping next to her, on his stomach. His arm was slung over her stomach, keeping her next to him even in his sleep.

She watched him sleep, thinking he was nice looking, especially when he was asleep and at peace. There was something innocent and young looking about him, and at the same time, she could see from the circles under his eyes that he was tired. He had day old stubble coming in and she liked it, it suited him. Softly, almost affectionately she ran her hands through his hair, tugging on it playfully, gently. Kol moaned and smiled a sleepy smile.

"Good morning, gorgeous."

"You're awake," Bonnie said, taking her hand back.

"Now I am," he murmured.

Even in his sleep, Kol's reflexes were lightning fast. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him so that she was trapped between his body and the bed. It all happened in a heartbeat, too fast for her to fully recover, and he was leaning over her to look into her eyes. His hands curled into her hair, destroying what little was left of her braid. He grinned at her and it was a slow, lazy parting of his lips.

"Have you been awake long?" Kol asked, placing a soft kiss to her lips.

Bonnie closed her eyes and let him kiss her. Enjoying his warmth and the gentleness he was showing her. Her hands trailed down from his hair, to go around his neck. Kol pulled away, resting his forehead against her. Their mouths were so close it was like they were breathing into each other, and she felt a thrill of something electric go through her.

"Not long," Bonnie said. "Did I wake you?"

"No," he said, kissing her again.

"Liar," she said against his lips.

Kol laughed and his breath danced across her lips, and skin. That same electric current passed through her and she wished she understood that feeling.

"You caught me."

"Will you show me how to tell if someone is lying?" she asked, kissing him once softly.

"If you say please."

"Please."

"Alright, since you asked so nicely," and she could feel him smiling against her lips. He raised up on his forearms to look down at her, and Bonnie raised her chin to look at him properly. "It's not hard, but it does take some practice."

"Thank you," she smiled.

Kol sat up and sat down next to her. He took her wrist in his hand, tracing her pulse line.

"You find the rhythm, and you ask something," Kol said. "Like, Bonnie did Lucy try to help you escape?"

"No," she said, swallowing.

"Liar," he whispered. "Your pulse skipped a beat. Did you feel it?"

Bonnie shook her head, and took her wrist back.

"I don't want to play anymore," she said, looking away from him.

"Bonnie my sweet, I already knew you were lying, I only wanted to confirm it."

"What are you going to do to Lucy?" she whispered, heart beating, afraid of what could happen to Lucy. She wished she'd stopped her cousin in time to save everyone.

"Nothing, I've told you before. I'll let it go, this time," he said, touching her cheek.

Bonnie exhaled in relief.

"Now you try," Kol said, holding out his wrist.

Bonnie took his wrist, and she traced it with her fingers softly. Kol's skin was smooth and warm, and this was pleasant. Once she found his pulse, it was a soft steady thudding. She concentrated on the rhythm, then when she thought she found it, she thought of a question.

"Do you know you're Rebekah's favorite brother?"

"No," he grinned.

His pulse beat stayed steady.

"True," she said with a soft smile.

"True," he said. "But how do you know that?"

"I don't," she answered, not wanting to stir up trouble.

Kol kissed her again. His tongue traced the seam of her bottom lip, making her gasp. He deepened the kiss then, and she kissed him back, tongues fighting for dominance. Bonnie moaned, and turned red with embarrassment. She tangled her fingers into his hair.

He broke the kiss, stroking her cheek and surveying her with a warm gaze.

"You seem like you're feeling better today, beautiful."

Sadness flared up in Bonnie again, threatening to overwhelm her. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to cry. Before that feeling could entirely overwhelm her, Kol was kissing her again. She kissed him back, and he deepened it.

His hands tightened in her hair, pulling her up closer to him, and pushed her back down into the mattress. His body and weight on hers felt good, and heat flared through her. Her breathing was ragged and her head spun.

Kol was pushing her legs apart, lying down between them. She could feel his hardness pressed up against her core through the thin material of her nightgown. He was rubbing himself against her, and she was growing damp. The sensation overwhelmed her, making her head spin. It was too much, too fast, she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Kol, no please," she whispered, pulling away.

To her surprise and relief, he did. He raised up onto his arms, and looked down at her. He'd put the brakes on entirely.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking at her softly.

"Kol, stop," she said, pulling away and sitting up, forcing some space between them.

"You alright?"

Bonnie nodded, crossing her arms across her chest protectively.

"I should go. You should have heard Caroline and Rebekah yesterday. There's like a million things I have to –" her voice faltered because Kol was watching her intently.

"C'mon then," he said, getting out of bed.

Kol held his hand out to her, and she took it, letting him help her out of the bed. Then he found a shirt and pulled it on. He rooted around in his closet until he came out with a wine colored red robe. It was silk. He handed it to her.

"Thanks," Bonnie murmured, taking it shyly.

She put it on and it was much too big, but it was better than traipsing through the manor in nothing other than her sleepwear.

Kol took her hand again, and they walked in silence until they reached her room. There, he stopped outside her bedroom door and looked at her seriously.

"Bonnie, there are some guests coming I want you to be careful with."

"I suppose so," Bonnie said, wondering if she wanted to know why or not. "Who?"

"Mostly Kai Parker," he said, raising her hand up to his chest.

"Okay," Bonnie said, feeling her stomach churn, even as her heart skipped a beat from what he was doing to her hand. "Why?"

"I don't think you want to know," he said, expression changing to become closed and guarded.

"Must be bad," she murmured. "Would you tell me if I said I wanted to know?"

"Yes, but I really don't think you do," Kol answered, looking at her softly.

"Okay, I trust you."

"Good," he smiled, looking pleased. "And tell Lucy to be careful. Nik is going to be there and since the men aren't cracking, he might take this chance to interrogate her."

"Kol, you can't let him hurt her," Bonnie said, a shudder coursed through her at the idea of Klaus going anywhere near her cousin. "Her and Grams are all the family I have left."

"I won't," Kol told her, gently. "But I can't be by her side every second, she has to be careful."

"I'll talk to her."

Kol looked as if he was going to say something else, but then the door to her bedroom flew open. Bonnie startled, jumped before turning around.

"Sister," Kol said, grinning at Rebekah.

Rebekah stood in the doorway, looking furious.

"There you are," Rebekah exclaimed, completely ignoring her brother. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"You didn't think to check my room?" Kol drawled.

Bonnie tugged her hand free, and hit his chest, shushing him.

"Really?" Rebekah raised an eyebrow.

Kol rolled his eyes at her and Bonnie blushed.

"Am I very late?" Bonnie asked, embarrassed by the look the blonde was giving her.

"No. But you would have been if you'd been any later, I can tell you."

"I'll leave you ladies to it."

He kissed Bonnie on the cheek before walking away. Absent-mindedly, she touched the spot his lips had touched.

"C'mon, we've set up base in Katherine and Elijah's room. All your things are going to be moved to Kol's room," Rebekah told her as she linked their arms and began dragging Bonnie through the hallway.

"But I haven't even had breakfast yet, Rebekah," she protested. "I can't get married on an empty stomach," just saying the word made her stomach lurch. "What if I get faint walking down the aisle?"

Thinking about that made a twinge of sadness go through her. Her father couldn't be here to walk her down the aisle.

"Hush now, you'll get breakfast," Rebekah said. "Honestly, what do you take me for? Some sort of heartless shrew?"

"No, a mobster," Bonnie retorted, nudging her.

"I am a mobster's daughter, not a mobster," Rebekah corrected. "Same as you, so spare me your holy righteousness."

Rebekah's insulted tone made Bonnie laugh.

XXX

Katherine's bedroom was large and grand with red tapestried walls. A dim chandelier hung from the ceiling, giving the room a faint glow. The bed was a large mahogany canopy and had silk sheets. These in contrast to the walls, were a dark shade of black. The room was large enough there was a separate sitting area and dressing area, as well as an attached bathroom.

There was something about the room that indicated it would be tranquil under different circumstances. Today however, it was a flurry of activity. Lucy, Sheila, Caroline, Sage and Katherine were all there. They were running around, in various states of dress, helping each other, talking over each other and organizing. On top of it all, it looked as if they were trying to get ready. A group of maids were present, the only one Bonnie recognized was April.

"Finally," Caroline screeched.

"Cousin," Lucy said, grabbing her arm and dragging her over to the couch. "Eat, quickly."

Bonnie was completely taken back by Lucy's sudden involvement in the wedding planning that she did what she was told without question. Not arguing when Lucy passed her a croissant and a cup of coffee. Bonnie ate and drank quietly, watching the chaos in front of her. The wedding appeared to have the women in more of a commotion even than trying to kidnap her. Bonnie wasn't sure what to make of that.

The second she had finished eating, Caroline was chasing her to go sit in front of the vanity. Then she started barking orders at April. Bonnie was surprised by the blonde's forceful tone of voice, she sounded more like Klaus than herself.

"Chop chop," Caroline said, clapping her hands at April. "Dazzling – glamorous and sexy. No less. Do you understand?"

Terrified April nodded frantically.

"Caroline, you don't need to terrorize her," Bonnie said, surprising herself by her sharp tone of voice.

Caroline stopped and goggled at her. She quickly composed herself.

"We don't do half-measures in this family. You need to be absolutely radiant and I won't tolerate anything less," Caroline said, with a frosty look at April.

The maid nodded furiously. Terrified she began to help Bonnie to the bathroom. Bonnie followed, knowing she would have to bathe. Surprised that Caroline had gotten this part of her schedule mixed up.

"I have some oils and face masks," Sheila said, following them into the bathroom.  
"Grams," Bonnie said, feeling conflicted.

She watched as the older woman closed the door on them. April busied herself with placing the privacy screen in front of the tub.

"Bonnie dear," Sheila said warmly. "I want you to look beautiful on your wedding day. You won't deny me the pleasure of pampering my only grandchild, now will you?"

"Of course not," Bonnie sighed, feeling that all too familiar sadness sweep over her. This would all be so much easier if her father was still alive.

Bonnie went behind the privacy screen while April drew the bath. There she undressed and climbed in. The water was nearly scalding hot, just the way she liked it and she sighed in content, sinking further into the hot water, feeling her muscles unclench and the tension flee her body. She closed her eyes and sunk further into the tub, enjoying the foam bubbles around her and how they tickled. The whole room filled with steam and smelled like lilac.

"That's your lilac bath oil, isn't it, Grams?" Bonnie asked sighing, suddenly forgetting everything else and remembering only her childhood. She'd bathed in it almost every night as a little girl.

"It is," Sheila confirmed.

Bonnie scrubbed down and when she was certain she was clean, Sheila came to sit behind her, running water over her hair then washing it with her favorite honeysuckle shampoo. Bonnie felt the last of her tension and sadness wash away. There was something about the scents that sent her back to her childhood. Happy memories.

"This is just like when I was a little girl," Bonnie said, forcing herself not to think of any of the awful things that had happened or how her Grams had murdered her father. All for this stupid wedding.

"It is," Sheila said, and Bonnie could hear the smile in her voice. It was rare for Sheila to be happy, especially in the past year. It made Bonnie think this had been in the works for a lot longer than she had thought. "I did this for you mother on her wedding day, you know."

"You did?"

"I did," she confirmed. "And for Lucy on hers."

"I don't know, Grams that sounds like a bad omen to me," Bonnie said, feeling cold abruptly in spite of the warm water.

"It is," Lucy said, entering the room in place of April.

"Don't be such a naysayer," Sheila huffed running her hands tensely through Bonnie's hair. "I've planned everything out perfectly. Kol is not like your husband, Lucy."

"I think you mean my late husband," Lucy corrected irritably. "I shot him, or had you forgotten?"

"Of course not," Sheila said, sounding angry. "But the bastard had it coming. Imagine, beating you."

"I suppose I should have just told Uncle Rudy in the first place," Lucy said, sighing.

Hearing her father's name made Bonnie sad again and she wanted to cry, but she wouldn't let herself. She'd done enough of that last night.

She wondered what Kol must think of her, crying as much as she did. Yet he hadn't complained or been angry. He'd held her until the tears stopped. It was strange to think he was capable of such an act, but he was. Bonnie felt heat rise up in her cheeks at the memory of how she had clung to him, and how he had been shirtless. She could still feel his hard, well-muscled body against hers. She was grateful for the steam from the bath, making it look as if her scalding cheeks resulted from that.

"Always come to your family for such matters," Sheila said.

"Grams," Bonnie said, hesitantly. "Can I come home?"

"Of course, child. You can visit as often as you like," Sheila told her warmly.

"No, I mean can I come home? Can we make another deal with the Mikaelsons?" Bonnie asked, knowing her pleas would likely fall on deaf ears again.

"No," Sheila said flatly. "I'm sorry honey, but these people can only be trusted if they are family, and we both know if you are to run the organization you need someone young and strong by your side. Someone that can help you."

"I'll do it," Lucy said immediately.

"You both need help," Sheila said, shaking her head. "It wouldn't be necessary if only Rudy had raised you differently. Prepared you. Both of you."

"It's not too late," Lucy argued. "You're still here."  
"Not for long, honey, not for long," she answered sadly.

Bonnie didn't want to hear anymore. If she was forced to marry Kol, she didn't want to hear excuses. They were all tired and she had heard them before. At this point, all she needed was a 'yes' or 'no'.

"What happens if I say 'no' at the alter?" she said, having a sudden mental image of doing just that.

"That would be exceedingly bad," Sheila said in a measured tone of voice. "It would end in bloodshed."

"Basically, don't do it kiddo," Lucy said. "If you're gonna find a way to back out, do it before you make it down the aisle, 'kay?"

"Fine," Bonnie said, surrendering. "Lucy, Kol said for you to be careful. He thinks Klaus might try something or try to learn something because of what happened at the engagement party."

"That hotheaded good for nothing –" Sheila started to mutter before shaking herself. "As if either of my girls would ever betray me."

Bonnie noticed Lucy had gone suspiciously quiet.

"If you don't like him, why am I marrying a relative of his?" Bonnie demanded, changing the subject.

"Power and security," Sheila answered simply.

"Let's not forget, money," Lucy remarked.

"I've got plenty of money," Sheila said. "Trouble is, one day it'll run out and then where will you girls be?"

"Law abiding citizens?" Bonnie suggested.

"You already are," Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I guess so," she muttered, thinking about the other day at the Speak Easy. She'd looked the other way for murder. She shuddered at the memory. What was her life becoming? Who was she becoming here with these people?

"This is what has to happen for the two of you to live comfortable lives. Being a black woman is difficult. There are limited opportunities for us, and a whole lot of people want to keep us down. I've done what I had to, to ensure that you'll both be protected, and have money. An alliance with the Mikaelsons is the best thing for both of you," Sheila said firmly. "Now stop fussing girls, everything is going to be fine," she said, but Bonnie thought she heard a twinge of sadness in the woman's voice.

That made Bonnie realize that her Grams hadn't lied. She hadn't done any of this easily, as much as Bonnie might disagree with her and her methods, Sheila really did believe she was protecting them.

It made her feel conflicted in a way she hadn't about the situation before. It would be easier if she could just hate her Grams, even the Mikaelsons. Yet Bonnie found herself incapable of hating any of them. With the exception of Klaus, she liked all of them in varying degrees. Kol especially was starting to grow on her the more time she spent with him the better she liked him.

XXX

Kol had changed into a casual outfit for the day and gone to Elijah's study. It did not surprise him to see many of the men there. Elijah, Kai, Jeremy and Finn were all present. They were already smoking and drinking. There was a table set up with breakfast food.

"Well if this isn't a fine hiding spot," Kol said as he entered the room.

The other men laughed.

"The women have taken over the house with their wedding planning," Elijah said, humming with amusement. "I've stumbled onto Caroline and Rebekah running around bossing the employees, in all manners of undress today."

"Nightgowns, robes, rollers in their hair, it doesn't appear to matter," Finn remarked, ruefully amused. "They nearly came to blows over the lighting arrangement."

"I fail to see what all the fuss is about," Kol answered, fixing himself a breakfast plate and sitting down with them.

"Neither do we, but it's given Rebekah a project," Elijah said.

"Oh, I don't know," Kai drawled. "I could think of better uses for Rebekah."

"Kai," Kol growled.  
"Speaking of which, that bride of yours," he whistled.

"At any rate, this is the only room in the house safe from the commotion," Finn cut in and put an end to what might quickly escalate into physical violence.

"Until Katerina comes looking for me at any rate," Elijah said evenly.

"So basically the next three minutes," Jeremy said grinning. "She's in a mood. She asked if I had a date to the wedding and when I said, I didn't, she threw a vase at my head. Something about growing up and –"

"Settling down?" Kol supplied helpfully.

"That was it."

Kol hid his smile by taking a bite out of his breakfast. The youngest Gilbert had an erratic personality, which meant he sometimes forgot important things. Such as why Katherine was yelling at him. Though Kol could hardly fault him for something like that as Katherine was frequently shouting at him.

The men talked and relaxed some more. Kol didn't join in, his thoughts were elsewhere. Whatever he did this morning, he appeared unable to take his mind off of Bonnie. Specifically, the events of the night, when she'd cried the night before and expressed herself so openly he became convinced she liked him. After she rejected him this morning, he was no longer certain. There was always the possibility that she just thought things were moving too fast, yet the way she'd wrapped her arms around herself protectively afterwards, implied something different.

It made him think that Bonnie did not care for him or his advances. Perhaps she only tolerated his kisses and caresses because she felt she had no choice or that it was her duty. He was uncomfortable at the idea that he might have unknowingly been pressuring her this whole time. That was not something he wanted to do.

Whatever her reasons, it put a damper on his excitement for the wedding night. It was the only thing about this day that he'd been looking forward to and now he couldn't look forward to that either. At least not as he felt with mounting certainty that Bonnie in no way wanted him.

XXX

Bonnie was dressed in a plain day dress, her hair hung loose down her back as it was air drying. Lucy had kidnapped her, and informed everyone that Bonnie needed some fresh air before she fainted from wedding jitters. The other women had waved them out of the room as they rushed off to complete other tasks.

Bonnie and Lucy were walking toward the exit by the ballroom, arms linked. There were people everywhere, but no one seemed to be paying any attention to them.

"Listen to me," Lucy said in a whisper, smiling politely as they walked through the crowd. "I am going to get you the hell out of here, now."

"What?" Bonnie gasped, then caught herself and laughed. She schooled her expression back into one of polite pleasantry.

"We are going to get the hell out of here, and then you and I are getting on a train. Once Marcel has chased the Mikaelsons out of town, we can come back."

"So what? I marry Marcel then? And what about Grams?"

"No, you don't. Marcel has agreed to run the organization with you and I without the marriage. Equal partners. Further, he has sworn Sheila will be detained, but in no way harmed."

"And how do you know we can make it off the grounds?"

"Because we busted Jamie and them out this morning from the basement," Lucy said. "The Mikaelsons don't know they are missing yet. We need to get out of here before they do."

"So basically, right now?" Bonnie said, picking up her pace.

They were in the part of the hallway that led out onto the terrace and into the gardens. It was private and there were no people around.

"Exactly," Lucy said nodding.

They were almost at the French doors that led to the gardens when a voice called out. "And where exactly do you ladies think you are going?"

"For some air," Bonnie said, turning around and managing a smile.

Klaus had come out of one of the side doors. His shirt was rumpled and his hair was a mess. He looked furious.

"Is that so?" Klaus said, smirking. "I find that oddly suspicious as Jamie Bits just disappeared along with his men."

"They what?" Bonnie gasped.

"You had them here?" Lucy said. "What the hell kind of family is my cousin –"

"Get back inside," Klaus commanded.

"No," Bonnie said, crossing her arms. "What business is it of yours if I want some fresh air?"

Lucy subtly reached into her purse.

Klaus pulled a pistol out from behind his back and shot once without warning. The bullet hit Lucy in the stomach, blood spattered and Lucy fell to the floor. Bonnie screamed and crouched over her cousin. Panicking, she covered Lucy's wound with her hands, sobbing.

Bonnie was leaning over Lucy, trying to stop the bleeding and growing more hysterical with each passing second. Rebekah and Caroline came running.

"What happened?"

"We heard a gunshot!"

They both froze when they saw the commotion. Caroline unfroze first, rushing to Bonnie's side to help her with Lucy.

"MOVE!" Klaus roared.

"NO!" Bonnie sobbed, trying to stop the bleeding.

"KLAUS!" Caroline screamed. "STOP IT!"

"Get Kol!" Bonnie sobbed, looking at Rebekah. "Rebekah, please!"

That seemed to snap Rebekah out of her state of shock. She nodded and tore off running, screaming for Kol at the top of her lungs.

Elijah came running along with another dark haired man Bonnie didn't recognize. Elijah took one look at Lucy on the ground and Klaus. Then he raced forward and crouched down next to the women.

"Go get, doctor Fell," Elijah said calmly to Caroline.

Caroline took off.

Elijah brushed Bonnie's hands aside and took off his suit jacket. He pressed it to the wound and held it in place. Bonnie took her cousin's hand and clung to it.

"Move," Klaus growled. "I am going to kill that traitor!"

Bonnie tried to calm herself, and not scream. It took all of her self control to focus on Elijah rather than Klaus.

"We were going for some air when Klaus saw us. He shot Lucy, unprovoked," she told him, feeling hysteria begin to bubble up in her.

Elijah nodded. He appeared to take her version of events at face value. He shot one fast almost imperceptible look of disgust at Klaus.

Klaus who had lost patience stepped forward past the third man, the one that was grinning. He threw Bonnie to the side. She landed hard on the marble floor.

"Niklaus!" Elijah exclaimed outraged.

Klaus was raising his gun, aiming it at Lucy. Bonnie was trying to stand when someone else threw themselves at Klaus.

Kol.

He tackled his older brother. The gun fell the floor and slid away into the corner. They wrestled on the floor. Breaking apart they both stood. Then they swung at each other. Bonnie sat, watching in mute horror. Klaus punched Kol in the gut and she gasped. Kol growled in rage.

Sometime in the middle of the commotion Caroline returned with the doctor, Rebekah was hot on their heels. With some help from Elijah they moved Lucy.

Rebekah ran to Bonnie's side and helped her stand. Bonnie sagged against the blonde, grateful.

"You're to stay here," Rebekah said, voice surprisingly soft and soothing. "Doctor Fell thinks Lucy will make it."

"Thank God," Bonnie whispered.

Kol and Klaus were still wrestling. Elijah was gone with the doctor and the others, yet the third man remained, watching them fight. There was something about the look on his face that said he was amused. There was something unsettling about him that made Bonnie shiver.

She didn't see how it happened, but Klaus wound up pressed against the wall, with Kol's arm pressing against his esophagus. Bonnie clutched her own throat, watching in horror as Klaus's face grew redder and his expression furious. Kol on the other hand looked deadly calm. His black eyes were impassive as was the rest of his face. His body language, spoke of rage and violence.

"You don't touch either one of them," Kol said, voice lowered to a deadly growl. "Ever."

Klaus growled in answer.

"Try anything like that again, and I'll kill you," Kol threatened.

He dropped his brother and kicked him in the head. Bonnie gasped, but Rebekah grinned.

"Serves him right," she said.

"She was going to take Bonnie," Klaus growled.

Kol kicked him again, this time he passed out.

"Are you alright?" Kol said, turning to her.

Bonnie nodded, feeling stunned.

Kol bent to pick up Lucy's purse. Then he made his way over to her. Rebekah passed her to him. Bonnie leaned against him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She didn't care that they weren't alone. All she wanted was to be held and comforted. She wanted Kol to tell her everything was alright and for him to make her believe it like he had last night. Bonnie rested her head against Kol's chest. His arms went around her and he rested his chin on top of her head.

"That was fun," the third man said, bouncing on the heels of his feet and grinning.

Bonnie looked at him with disgust.

"Kai," Kol growled, warningly.

Bonnie shivered, so this was the Kai he'd warned her to be careful with. Given what she'd just seen of him, she thought it was with good reason.

"What? I got to watch you beat up Klaus, knock him unconscious no less, I'd say that counts as a fairly good morning. Don't you agree, Bex?" Kai said, turning to the blonde.

"Kai, I understand you don't have emotions, but since Bonnie just saw her only cousin get shot, perhaps you could shut up?" Rebekah drawled and her look of cool indifference just barely concealed her annoyance.

"Alright, if you insist," he winked at Rebekah.

Rebekah grimaced. Kol's body tensed and Bonnie thought for a second he was going to start a fight with this man now.

"Kol, you'll need to get cleaned up for the ceremony," Rebekah said, changing the subject. "We could postpone, but I think at this point, the sooner Bonnie is a member of the family, the better. Nik won't hurt her, but he will hurt Lucy. The quickest way to end this is to get the two of you married."

"No," Bonnie said, shaking her head in horror and refusal. "I want to go with Lucy."

"She's right," Kol told her gently. "You can't do anything for Lucy right now, but if you're a part of this family, it will force Nik to back down."

Bonnie was shaking her head.

"Listen to them, Bonster," Kai said.

"Bonster?" Rebekah sniffed sounding almost jealous.

"Besides, wouldn't want to deny Kol his wedding night, now would we? Because I've got to say, you're even hotter awake," Kai whistled as his eyes roamed her figure hungrily.

"Awake?" Bonnie started to ask what on earth he was talking about, but Kol was dragging her away from the others. "Kol," she complained.

Kol had a grip around her waist and was dragging her off, through the ballroom and back upstairs to his room. Once they were there, he slammed the door shut behind him.

"Never mind Kai," he said, locking the door. "Just stay away from him, alright?"

"Of course, I will. Obviously there's something not right about him. But what was he talking about?"

"I might have run into him last night when I was carrying you up here," he said, expression closed.

Bonnie sat down on the couch and put her face in her hands.

"But I wasn't dressed," she complained, though given what had just happened to Lucy it hardly seemed important. It must be the shock, making her irrational.

"You had my coat over you."

"Oh," she sighed.

"I have to shower, will you be alright?"

She nodded. Faintly taking in that Kol's shirt was drenched in blood and his wounds from fighting Klaus earlier this week were reopened. Not to mention a few new ones. It must be the shock, but Bonnie's only thought in that second was that he would look terrible at their wedding. And the photos – she shuddered to think about them.

No, that wouldn't do. She might not be able to help Lucy, but Kol's appearance she could something about. She knew an old remedy that would clear up his bruises in a matter of hours.

"I'll – I'll clean your wounds afterwards," she said in a whisper. She was still shocked and uncertain what Kol would make of her offer. He didn't seem like the sort of man, who accepted help.

But to her surprise, Kol nodded. She was relieved he hadn't used it as an excuse to make some insinuating remark, like she'd half been expecting him to do. Or become angry and tell her, he could take care of himself. Plenty of men like that worked for her father.

He went to shower. She sat, just trying to keep breathing for a few minutes. Before finally standing up and ringing the servant's bell. Five minutes later there was a knock on the door. Bonnie opened the door to discover a maid. She was a tiny little wisp of a thing and she was beautiful. She was startled, this was Kol's maid? The girl appeared as surprised to see her as she was.

Shaking herself, Bonnie collected her thoughts. She told girl everything she needed. The maid assured Bonnie she would bring the items back. Bonnie closed the door and went to sit on the couch.

She heard the sounds of running water. Kol sure was taking a long time in there, she thought. It was a good thing as it would give her time to finish the mixture. She didn't know if she could summon the concentration she needed for the task if Kol was watching her.

The maid returned, she gave Bonnie the things she needed and left. Bonnie mixed everything up in a bowl. Then sat staring at the mixture.

It wasn't long after Kol came out of the shower. He was dressed in new, clean clothes and was towel drying his hair. He came to sit by her on the couch.

"What's that?" Kol asked, eyeing the bowl dubiously.

"It's an herb mixture," Bonnie said. She was scraping some of it into her hand. "Sit still."

"Why?" Kol asked, looking somewhere between alarmed and amused. As if he couldn't quite figure out what she was up to.

"Because it will fix up your cuts and bruises," she answered, even as she'd already started to put the cream on his face.

Kol winced, but otherwise didn't say anything. She traced her fingers gently over the bruises, letting the white mixture blend into his skin. She touched him more lingeringly when she put it on the cut by his mouth. Her breath caught in her throat and she had to shake herself to keep from staring at his mouth. Kol for his part seemed as mesmerized by her as she was by him.

"There, all done," Bonnie announced, clearing her throat. The cream was already sinking into his skin. It would be gone in a matter of minutes. The cuts and bruises would disappear within an hour or two. "Father called it evil and superstitious, but Grams says it's voodoo."

"Voodoo, huh?" Kol asked, eyes dancing with amusement.

"Voodoo," Bonnie shrugged.

"Did the doctor say anything about Lucy before she left?"

"Yes, Rebekah said she would likely be alright," she felt her eyes begin to water up again. She blinked the tears that were threatening to spill away.

"Bonnie my sweet, your hands are covered in blood," he said noticing first now. Bonnie looked down, she hadn't even realized. "Go clean up. All your things are in the bathroom. I guess they finished moving your things this morning."

"Moving?" she struggled to remember, feeling overwhelmed by everything that had happened today. "Yes, of course," she said in a stunned voice when she understood what he was talking about.

Bonnie stood stiffly and went to shower.

XXX

When Bonnie returned from the shower, Kol was sitting on the couch with a book. He put it aside when he saw her and she went to sit next to him. He put his arm around her and pulled her to him.

"You need to reign Lucy in, Bonnie," Kol said. "Or I will."

"What?" she gasped, putting her hands on his chest, and creating some space between their bodies.

"I mean it. I know she has a gun in her purse, and she was probably reaching for it when Nik shot her."

Bonnie hesitated, remembering Lucy had put her hand in her purse as if looking for something. She would have scolded him for going through her cousin's purse, but somehow, she didn't think Kol would be impressed with her changing the subject.

"We were going to get some air," she said instead.

Kol pulled her closer again, so that she was sitting on the couch, pressed up against his side. His warmth crept into her soothing, even with what they were talking about.

"Be that as it may, Bonnie, Nik is no fool. He wouldn't have shot Lucy unless he thought she was going to shoot him," he said, caressing her cheek.

"Maybe," Bonnie replied, evading his eye and turning her head away from him.

"Don't lie to me. This is far too serious for that. This is the second time Lucy has tried to help you escape and the second time I find myself covering for the two of you."

"And saving us," she whispered.

"Bonnie," he said it softly, almost as if he was in pain. "If this happens again, I'll be forced to deal with Lucy."

"You would kill one of my relatives?" she gasped, feeling shocked and hurt to the core.

"No, but Lucy would find herself permanently locked inside this manor," he put his hand gently underneath her chin, raising her eyes to meet his. "And our children would be very well acquainted with their aunt Lucy as she will never leave the manor."

"It won't happen again."

She was breathing easier knowing Kol wouldn't actually kill her cousin. What he'd said about their children registered after a second, and she shivered, pressing herself closer to him and his warmth on instinct. He tightened his arm around her and ran his hand up and down her arm.

"When she's better you can return her purse, in the meantime I'll hang on to it, alright?"

"Why?" she said, looking up at him in surprise.

"I don't want you to have a gun in your possession until you know how to use it. That's how accidents happen."

"Alright."

She'd heard of people who'd shot themselves with their own weapons by mistake. It probably was safer with Kol.

"We need to talk about something else as well, Bonnie. I understand that the only thing you want is a normal life, and I also know that is the one thing I can never give you. But with who your father was, even if you get out of here, a normal life it isn't possible for you," he told her gently yet there was a firmness to his voice that made her think he meant every word. "For your own sake, you need to let that dream go."

She couldn't look at him, because it was the truth. Even the deal Lucy struck with Marcel meant she would end up running the organization unless Lucy was willing to do it in her stead.

In many ways, staying here was better. Sure, she would have to marry Kol, but he would never force her to know anything about what he did. It might be as close to normal as she would ever come. Other than Kol it was certainly what she was used to, but she knew there was another option.

"Let's run away," Bonnie whispered, hardly daring to speak the words. "Once I know Lucy will be alright, let's just go," she found herself getting braver the more she spoke.

"Go where?" his expression was closed. Bonnie couldn't tell what he was thinking, she hoped that meant he was considering it.

"I don't know, somewhere colder. Up north maybe."

"And how would I provide for you?"

"I don't know. We'd sort something out, let's just go. Kol, please," she said, tugging on his shirt, not even realizing what she was doing.

"Bonnie, this is the only way I can provide for you. We can't go away," he said, tersely drawing her to him, and pressing her head to his chest.

"Kol," Bonnie said, burrowing her face against his shoulder, feeling the tears come on again. "Please."

"We can't," Kol said, speaking softly. He stroked her back. "The best I can do is keep you out of all of this."

"And what about you? What if something happens to you?" she asked, feeling a sense of dread, as she hid her face against his shoulder. If she was a widow, what would her place be among the Mikaelsons?

"Nothing is going to happen to me," he laughed. "Don't be silly."

"But –"

"But nothing," Kol said. "Hush, it's all going to be alright."

"Oh God, I'm – oh, everything is such a mess," she shivered, feeling herself becoming overwhelmed again.

"Let's just get through today, alright?" Kol murmured, stroking her hair.

"Alright," Bonnie agreed, disentangling herself. "I think I have an hour before they need me again. I'm going to go lie down."

"Stay, sweetheart."

He took the blanket that was lying on the one corner of the couch and draped it over her shoulders. He guided her to lay her head in his lap, wrapping the blanket over her.

Bonnie felt a sudden sense of panic. She relaxed when she felt his warmth seep into her. There was something soothing about lying there while Kol played with her hair, as she looked out at his bedroom. Their bedroom now, she mentally corrected herself. An odd thought, one she wasn't sure she would ever get used to. She was resting in the lap of the man she would call husband in a few hours. It was something Bonnie had dreaded, even just a few hours ago. Now though, she wasn't so sure.

"Don't you have things you need to do?" Bonnie asked, closing her eyes.

"No," she could hear the smile in his voice. "Being the groom is surprisingly low maintenance. All I have to do is put on a tux and show up."

"Not fair," she complained.

Kol stretched out further, getting comfortable. His movement shifted her so that the back of her head was resting against his stomach and more than likely also his private area. Bonnie's cheeks warmed up at just the thought and she hoped Kol hadn't noticed.

"Rest my sweet," Kol whispered, hand playing through her hair.

Bonnie sighed in content, it felt nice.

"I'm sorry I keep crying," she said quietly.

"My darling, you're having what is likely the worst week I have ever heard of, if you need to cry, I won't hold it against you."

"You must have heard of worse," she said, hoping he had.

"Do you want to recount it and we can see?"

"Let's see, I was kidnapped, at gunpoint," Bonnie said, thinking back to the beginning of last week. "Then I was told I was supposed to marry this stranger. A mobster even his own sister calls him a lunatic –"

"Cheeky girl," Kol said, laughing he tugged playfully on her hair, making her laugh too.

"Then I find out it's all my Grams fault, which is bad enough. Except you know, I think I get to go home and then my father dies," at this she had to blink back tears.

"Nearly raped by Damon Salvatore," this was said in a low growl, that made her shiver. "I assure you, he paid for that."

"Good," she said, surprising herself with the fierceness in her voice. "Only to be rescued and then kidnapped again. At which point I'm taken to an illegal bar where I get to see blood and dead men."

"Didn't Rebekah throw a knife at you?" Kol asked, hand moving down from stroking her hair to stroke her arm. She snuggled closer.

"She did," Bonnie confirmed. "Let's see, then I am nearly kidnapped again, which would have been fine except I got threatened and Jamie was tortured. He's escaped you know."

"Why am I not surprised?" Kol muttered. "What else has happened, beautiful?"

"We fought," she whispered. "And today Lucy was shot."

"Like I said, worst week I've ever heard of."

"Do you think it's a bad sign that it happened on our wedding day?" she scarcely dared say the words.

Kol's hand was stroking lower now, light teasing circles on her hip that made her gasp for breath.

"Don't let some silly superstition upset you."

"But do you think so?"

Kol didn't answer. When Bonnie looked up at him, she saw he looked thoughtful. Seeing her gaze, he grinned at her. Bonnie rolled onto her back and reached up to touch the corner of his mouth.

"The bruise is gone," she said, voice breathy.

"Is it?" Kol asked, heat in his voice, eyes black with an emotion she didn't understand.

There was so much about the tension between them that didn't make sense to her. Perhaps it was because she was inexperienced, but she didn't understand Kol or this thing between them.

Kol's hand slid underneath the blanket, stroking her thigh soothingly. Bonnie closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth that spread through her body. His hand dipped lower, until he was tracing patterns between her legs on her upper thighs.

"Kol," she whispered, it was meant to be a warning, but it came out as a moan.

He was pulling her skirt up and she hesitated, not knowing what to do. Part of her wanted him to keep going and to never stop. Whereas another more sensible part told her to put the breaks on, not because she really wanted to, but because it was the sane thing to do. They hardly knew each other, they weren't married yet and what if he took things further than a little touching?

That wasn't something she was ready for.

But all of Bonnie's thoughts and fears melted away when he touched more insistently. Heat coursed through her and a tingle started in the parting of her thighs.

His hand was between her thighs and there was no fabric between him and her bare skin. His fingers stroked circles between her legs. Hand stroking her bare skin, making her sigh and heat flare through her.

"Do you like it?" Kol asked, in a husky whisper.

Kol continued to play with the bare skin between her legs. With expert fingertips he traced patterns. His hand was warm and rough, exactly what she had been craving.

Bonnie nodded. "But you shouldn't," she said, wondering how she found the presence of mind because she was growing damp. She might be inexperienced, but she knew that feeling.

"It's alright," Kol said, leaning down, kissing her softly on the lips. Bonnie raised up to meet him halfway.

Kol's hand moved higher up on her thighs. Moving higher, heat flared up in her and her breathing caught, even as she felt herself tense up. She was nervous, and unsure of where this was going and where she should draw the line. Did it matter on the wedding day? She thought maybe not, but where did she herself want to draw the line? She didn't know. She was enjoying just lying here and being touched. It was comfortable.

Sensing her tension, Kol stopped moving his hand upward. Instead, he stroked back down her thigh to tickle her behind her knee. It made her laugh.

Grinning, Kol captured her lips with his. She kissed him back, enjoying the moment. His hand slid back up her thigh. His fingers played outside her panties and she gasped in surprise, and pleasure.

The door flew open and Bonnie jumped. Kol pulled back and in an instant his hands were on top of the blanket. The only sign that something inappropriate had happened was Bonnie's burning cheeks. She hoped her darker coloring would hide the worst of it.  
"There you are," Rebekah screeched.

XXX

Kol spent his time in the shower fighting the temptation to bang his head against the wall. He was a fool, and he knew it. All little Bonnie Bennett had to do was bat those big green eyes of hers at him and he was helpless against her. How he wanted her and what a fool it made him. Kol never drooled over women like he was doing now. Worst and best of it, he was drooling over his soon to be wife.

After Lucy was shot and knocking Klaus unconscious, Kol would have thought the last thing he would be was aroused, but he was wrong. She'd almost been taken from him again, it filled him with a savage need to claim her. Mark her as his.

He wanted her and he could hardly stand it, his hardness was throbbing demanding his attention. He took himself in hand, pumping away, thinking of Bonnie until he spilled his seed on his hand. Then he leaned against the wall in frustration.

He'd come out of the shower, only to feel another pang of arousal shoot through him as he saw Bonnie was still sitting in his room. She'd told him she was going to clean his wounds, but he'd half-expected her to have disappeared before he came back. She was skittish and likely to take off, if she got spooked.

He sat down next to her, thinking he might lose his mind if he couldn't have her now when she put the cream on his cuts. He could feel her soft hands, and her hesitance as she worked. The longer he held eye contact with her, the more convinced he became she felt it too. That magnetic pull between them.

When Bonnie agreed to stay, he thought she did like him and that this morning he'd moved things too quickly. Frightened her. That idea, it made him feel want and need beyond his own comprehension. He thought he must be half mad, as he listened to her talk. Stroking patterns on her skin and touching her, it made him act more rashly than he would have otherwise. Yet he was desperate to convince himself, she wanted him back. That she might want him as much as he wanted her. At least that she might want him a little.

Kol had thought to make her climax around his hand. Give her some pleasure after her harrowing morning, soothe her fears and anxieties from the day. Perhaps even calm her in regards to tonight. Much to his frustration, he hadn't gotten that far.

Rebekah interrupted, and quite frankly, the idea of murdering his baby sister crossed his mind briefly. Before drifting away as soon as it came.

XXX

"Bex," Kol growled. "Do you have to shout?"

"Sorry," Bonnie squeaked, she was already sitting up and getting to her feet.

"Don't apologize to that wretch," Kol said glowering at the blonde.

"Shut up, Kol. Bonnie, we need to get you ready."

In two easy strides Rebekah marched into the room and grabbed Bonnie, who was standing by the couch. She dragged her from the room, all the while talking a mile a minute about everything that needed to be done before the big ceremony. Bonnie didn't hear a word. Her mind was busy reeling over what almost happened with Kol.

What had happened almost happened? She wasn't sure.

Once they were back in Katherine's room, Rebekah bossed her into sitting down in front of the vanity.

"April," Rebekah demanded, tapping her foot.

"Yes, Miss Mikaelson," April said, rushing forward to join them.

"Make-up first and then her hair, got it?"

"Yes, Miss Mikaelson."

Bonnie felt bad for the girl. Dealing with both Caroline and Rebekah in a mood all in one day, would be hard on anyone. The wedding had the women so entirely on edge, she found it ludicrous. As far as Bonnie was concerned, they could have gone down to the small chapel in her neighborhood, just the family and said their vows. It seemed far less absurd and sacrilegious than this charade.

In spite of her reluctance about this whole thing and her worry about Lucy, Bonnie felt herself relax as April worked away. Soon her face was matte and her eyes highlighted. Her lips were coated in a red so dark and vibrant, it could only be called wine colored. The effect was spectacular, even Bonnie had to admit it herself. April piled her hair high onto her head, letting ringlets fall here and there, to cascade around her face.

"Bonnie," Caroline said, popping in. "Lucy's alright. She's sleeping now."

"That's good," Bonnie murmured. "Thank you for telling me, Caroline."

"Of course," the blonde grinned. "It's the least I can do since Klaus shot her. I'm sorry about him by the way, but at least Kol got there on time."  
"How is he? Kol knocked him out."

"It's not the first time something like this has happened, he'll be fine," Caroline said, dismissing any concerns about her husband.

Bonnie was relieved that was all that came of it, she was furious with Klaus for shooting Lucy. He could have killed her and a part of her wished Kol had killed him for it. Better yet, a small part of her mind whispered, she could be the one to pull the trigger. Bonnie pushed those thoughts firmly aside. She was not a murderer, no matter what.

"Where is Lucy? I want to see her."

"She's at your house," Caroline said. "Doctor Fell has given her medication and said she needs to rest. She said to come by in the morning."

"Not sooner?" Bonnie asked, feeling dejected.

"She's going to be unconscious all night from the sedatives," Caroline answered. "Besides, I think it would be nice for her if you are there when she wakes up."  
"Yes, I agree," Bonnie echoed. Though in truth she had not intentions of going anywhere until Lucy was healed, but she supposed there was no point in telling Caroline that.

Bonnie lapsed into silence after that. Rebekah wanted her to wear her new jewelry from Kol, and she had to agree they were perfect with the dress.

"Not to mention, they can be your something new," Rebekah said, eyes sparkling as she handed the black jewelry box to Bonnie.

Bonnie wondered when Rebekah had gone through her things to find these, but didn't ask.

"I'd forgotten about that tradition," Bonnie laughed and put the jewelry on. It seemed to make her hair shine and her eyes sparkle.

If nothing else, Kol has good taste, she thought.

"And your something blue," Rebekah said, waving a garter around. "It's also your something borrowed, it belonged to Katherine"

"Then I guess I'm covered," Bonnie murmured. "Where's Grams?"

Rebekah was fiddling with the garter, helping Bonnie put it on.

"She's with Lucy. She'll be back before the ceremony though."

"Right," Bonnie said. "I just wish I could be there for Lucy."

"The best thing you can do for Lucy is to seal this alliance," Rebekah said darkly.

"You know, Bekah for someone who pretends to want nothing to do with all this mobster business, you're surprisingly adept at dealing with it."

"I'll pretend that was a compliment."

"It was."

"Good," she grinned. "And don't think you're done yet, Bonnie Bennett," she pointed a stern finger at the younger girl. "You still need your something old."

"Rebekah," Bonnie groaned. "This wedding has terrible luck as it is. No amount of somethings is going to change that."

"Well at this point it certainly couldn't hurt," Rebekah sniffed. "Besides, you'll want your luck to change by tonight," her eyes danced mischievously. "The wedding night is supposed to be fun after all."

"Oh my God," Bonnie said, thinking of earlier and this morning.

She'd given little thought to whether or not she was ready for tonight. Somehow, she didn't think so. With everything else changing and going on in her life, she didn't think she could take another change so soon.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rebekah asked, finishing putting the blue garter on, high up on Bonnie's thigh.

"Talk about what?" Bonnie said stupidly.

"You know, the wedding night," the blonde replied rolling her eyes. "April, you're excused," she added carelessly.

"Yes, Miss Mikaelson," April intoned. "And best wishes, Miss Bennett," she said with a dazzling smile before leaving.

"Thank you, April," Bonnie tried to say, but the girl was already gone.

"Bonnie, let's talk about it. It'll make you feel better, honestly it will."  
"Why does everyone want to talk about my wedding night?" Bonnie grumbled.

"Everyone?" Rebekah raised a curious eyebrow.

"Katherine was asking me a bunch of questions about it yesterday," she answered shyly.

"I see," the blonde nodded, rooting through her purse. "So are you nervous?"

"A little bit," Bonnie confessed. "I mean, I'm not as in the dark as women used to be, but I don't know. I've heard it's a wife's duty and not a pleasure."

"What a load of rubbish," Rebekah announced, pulling something triumphantly out of her purse. "Here you go, your something old."

"What is it?" Bonnie asked, opening the small box.

"My mother's embroidered handkerchief," she said. "She used to make them by the dozen, but they've all disappeared. Anyhow, I've kept this one since she died."

"I'll take good care of it," Bonnie said touched. "And I'll have it back to you by the end of the night."

"I know you will," Rebekah replied, smiling in a way that was almost warm. "Anyhow, as I was saying, Bonnie, I can stand to listen to a whole lot of rubbish. Otherwise I might have shot my brothers years ago, but not that. You have every bit as much right to enjoy the wedding night as Kol does."

"I do?" she said, trying desperately to keep the shock from her voice.

"Of course, you do," she rolled her eyes. "Just relax and trust Kol. If you do, I'm sure you'll be fine."

"How was your first time?"

"Hm," Rebekah paused, thinking she placed one long finger nail to her pursed lips. "Let me see, it wasn't bad actually. I was a bit tipsy truth be told and honestly, I think that was better. It was his first time too, you see so it was all a bit clumsy. Nice though," she said with a soft smile. "I doubt you'll have the same problem."

"Kol's experienced, I guessed as much," Bonnie said, thinking about how confident he was in everything he did with her. So certain of his advances.

"You're not entirely stupid, you know."

"I think there was supposed to be a compliment in there somewhere."  
"Plain as day," Rebekah muttered, irritated.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Certainly."

"Please don't be mad or offended, I just – you're the only one I trust to answer me truthfully," she said, looking down.

"What is it, Bonnie?"

"Will I be alright with Kol? I mean tonight, is it – will I be okay?"

"Oh, dear," Rebekah said, looking at her softly. "You'll be just fine," she took Bonnie's chin in her hands, and stroked her chin gently with her thumb. "There's honestly nothing to be afraid of. It'll all be a bit awkward and uncomfortable to be sure, but that's normal. It's nothing to be scared of. You'll see."

"Okay," she said, taking a deep breath.

"See there," Rebekah raised her face up to hers. "Now chin up and smile. You've still got to get dressed after all. You'll be the cat's meow once we're done here."  
"Thanks, Bekah."

Bonnie put on her wedding dress. Rebekah zipped it up in the back for her, and put the veil on. Bonnie stopped in front of the mirror to look at her outfit. It was a slim fitting mermaid tail, simple except for the ruffling at the bottom. It showed off her figure, and clung to every curve. It was much slinkier and more riskée than anything she'd worn before, and she hardly believed she dared to wear it now. The veil was long, and plain hanging down from the back of her hair. It fell down her back, and trailed along behind her like the dress. The effect was stunning.

"Now look at you. Don't you just look pretty as a picture," Rebekah said, sighing dreamily.

Once she was dressed Rebekah chased Bonnie downstairs to wait outside of the ballroom. She was surprised at how many different ballrooms and dining rooms the manor contained.

XXX

Bonnie was hidden behind the doors, waiting to walk into the ballroom. She stood antsy and depressed, she just wanted this over with. She couldn't bear the idea of all those eyes on her, whispering about her quick engagement to Kol Mikaelson, announced not even a day after her father's murder. It was not only unseemly, it was suspicious.

Almost as much as she wanted it to be over, Bonnie wished her father was there to walk her down the aisle. It didn't seem right to do this without him.

"Miss Bennett," Finn said, clearing his throat and appearing at her side.

"Please, call me Bonnie," she murmured. Finn was so unfailingly polite and rigid in his formality that it made her nervous.

"Then you must call me, Finn," he agreed, smiling almost warmly at her. Finn was nice or at least he seemed nice, but Bonnie would never think of him as particularly warm or friendly. "I was hoping you would allow me the honor of escorting you down the aisle?"

"Yes, thank you," Bonnie said gratefully, blinking back tears. She'd thought she was going to have to walk alone.

"I understand you are more familiar with Elijah, but Katherine felt that since I'm the eldest it was more –"

"Thank you, Finn," Bonnie said interrupting him. She knew it was rude, but she couldn't let him babble on, not when she was so grateful to him. "I mean it. Thank you. It means a lot to me."

"Well then," he appeared flustered, his calm collectedness made way for a genuine smile and a faint flush. "The honor is all mine," he said, recovering from his momentary embarrassment.

Bonnie recalled Rebekah saying Finn was uncomfortable with emotion. He might be the only member of the family without a temper, but Rebekah said he was also the only member of the family that kept his emotions entirely in check. Elijah was composed, yet he wasn't detached or unemotional the way Finn was.

Finn held the corner of his arm out to her and Bonnie took it, looping her arm through his. Slowly they walked to the door that led inside. Rebekah was already there. She walked down the aisle with Jeremy. Neither pair looked too pleased with the arrangement. The sight of Jeremy and Rebekah's quick and nearly silent scuffle, was enough to make Bonnie smile.

Then the music started and the pair walked into the ballroom.

Finn and Bonnie stepped up to take their place. Bonnie felt her smile freeze into place. There were people everywhere. Too many people. There had to be hundreds of guests. Funny, she hadn't thought to ask about the guest list before now. Bonnie's sister-in-laws were all down at the bottom as well her brother-in-laws. Her minister, Mr. Dawson was the only truly familiar face where he stood at the center of the aisle.

Kol was at the bottom of the aisle as well, and his eyes were on her. Not on Finn, she knew they were on her. She could feel his gaze sweeping over her body and coming to rest on her face as if she'd been branded with a hot iron. Somehow as crazy as it sounded and felt, Bonnie locked gazes with Kol and the rest of the crowd melted away. She was walking down the aisle with Finn by her side instead of her own father, and all she saw was him.

Finn took her hand at the end of the aisle, turning her over to Kol. She hadn't been able to take her eyes off Kol, and she still couldn't, she felt as if his gaze was drawing her in. It was fortunate that Finn put her hands in Kol's, letting him turn her around to face the minister. That broke their eye contact and she clung to his hand for support. She could feel Kol's warmth seeping into her and it steadied her.

Bonnie closed her eyes and took a steadying breath as the minister started his sermon. There was no way out now. She had to marry him. She didn't hear a word the minister was saying as he spoke about commitment and marriage.

She snuck a glance at Kol and saw he was watching her out of the corner of his eye. When she looked up at him, he flashed her one of his wicked smiles and squeezed her hand. Heat filled her cheeks and she blushed. She heard feet shifting and glanced to see Rebekah standing as a bridesmaid on the sideline giving her a knowing look, she ignored it.

Sage, Katherine and Caroline were there as well. Bonnie knew Lucy was meant to be there too, but she was recovering from a bullet wound instead. That made her want to sit down and cry, so she shoved the thought aside.

On the other side, Kol's brothers and Jeremy all stood. Bonnie felt a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach when she looked at Klaus, and hatred burned through her. Seeing her expression, Kol squeezed her hands tighter and gave her a warning look. Bonnie flushed with embarrassment and composed herself. She forced her eyes from Klaus to look at the minister.

"Do you, Bonnie Bennett take this man to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold. Forever and always?" he said, looking at her.

Bonnie stared at him for a second. Forever and always? That wasn't a part of the ordinary ceremony. Kol squeezed her hands again, and she composed herself.

"I do," she said in a voice stronger than she thought herself capable of. It rang clear and steady through the ballroom. She sounded sure. None of the guests would ever suspect her reluctance from her voice. She felt a twinge of pride in that.

Rebekah brought a gold wedding band over, and Bonnie took it from her. Her fingers shook as she put the ring on his left hand. Kol winked at her.

"And do you, Kol Mikaelson take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, forever and always?" the minister asked, turning to look at Kol with a steady, yet stern look.

"I do," Kol answered, voice steady and warm. His expression was dark, but his lips had a wry twist that spoke of wickedness. Bonnie wondered at that expression.

Finn stepped forward with the wedding band, for Kol to put on her finger. When he slid the ring on her left hand to go with the engagement ring, Bonnie felt as if something clicked into place. Like something had simultaneously been set into motion and sealed. As if her fate was sealed, and in a way, it was.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the minister said.

Kol didn't wait for him to say he could kiss the bride. He grabbed her and pulled her to him. Bonnie felt stunned and then she was wrapping her arms around his neck, as Kol kissed her deeply, taking her breath away. He dipped her down, still kissing her with a reckless abandon that made her spin, and the crowd cheered.

When Kol finally did release her, he leaned his forehead against hers, grinning. Bonnie sucked in her breath. Grinning and blushing absolutely scarlet she fell against him when he pulled her upright again. The crowd cheered louder at her expression, and she turned her face in against his chest.

Kol hugged her closer. He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her down the aisle. The crowd stood and clapped as they walked. Bonnie didn't feel like she could breathe properly again until they were outside of the hallway.

"Reception line?" Bonnie asked, dreading the answer.

"Reception line," Kol confirmed, squeezing her. "Just smile and nod. It'll be over soon enough."

"That's terrible advice."

"Probably, but it's the best I've got," he grinned crookedly at her. "I don't like these things any better than you."

Kol was right. She could tell the found he reception line awful. She hid her dislike of it more successfully than he did. Everything from his posture to his expression radiated impatience and irritation.

They stood at the very end of it, along with Finn and Sage, with Sheila next to them. Bonnie hung onto Kol's arm, smiling and nodding politely at everyone that came past. Her Grams was much better at this than she was. Sheila took her time, talking to everyone. Bonnie wished she would hurry up because it was holding up the line, but Sheila seemed to know everyone personally.

Bonnie saw face after face after face. It was beginning to drive her a little crazy. Still she talked and thanked everyone, she was getting tired of hearing what a beautiful bride she was. What a lucky man Kol was. That it was a lovely ceremony. That they were sorry about her father.

Bonnie was relieved when she saw Luka and Jonas Martin coming down the reception line. Finally, some familiar faces.

"Mrs. Mikaelson," Jonas said, grinning. "Congratulations, and you've got yourself a beautiful bride," he said to Kol.

"Thank you."

Bonnie blushed.

"We're so glad you could make it," Bonnie said.

"Glad we could be here," Luka said, and like he'd done at the engagement party, he kissed her hand.

Bonnie blushed, and Kol moved them along. It might have been her imagination, but he looked annoyed with Luka.

Bonnie saw Kai and a tall, attractive woman that looked like him coming along the reception line. They chatted pleasantly with Sheila and then they too moved along.

"Kol," Kai grinned manically. "Bonster," he tilted his head down and gave her a flirty smile.

"Kai," Kol said, pleasantly. "This is Kai's twin sister, Josette," he said. "Josette, this is my wife, Bonnie."

Bonnie felt dazed when he called her his wife. That part still hadn't registered. She felt comfortably numb, she didn't quite know how to feel about any of this.

"Jo, please," she corrected with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you. You look absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you," Bonnie said, smiling.

"I hear congratulations are in order, you got into med school. No small feat," Kol said with a smile that implied he meant it.

"I did," Jo grinned. "It was Kai's doing, really."

"Don't give me credit for your insanity, sissy," Kai said, before moving them along.

"She's going to be a doctor?" Bonnie said to Kol, voice filling with admiration and a bit of envy.

"She is," he confirmed.

Fortunately for her, there weren't that many more people after the Parkers.

They took pictures out in the garden before the reception. Some were of Bonnie alone with Kol, others were with the whole family. Bonnie wondered if her smile was real or fake in them. She'd felt overwhelmed the whole time, not sure what she was supposed to be doing. Then it was over.

Dinner was a blur for Bonnie. She sat next to Kol, she ate and smiled. She laughed in the right places and she clapped, during the speeches. Both Elijah and Finn gave a toast. As did Sheila. Bonnie nodded and smiled the whole time. When her Grams sat down next to her again, Bonnie took her hand under the table and gave it a squeeze.

"Grams, will you watch over Lucy for me tonight?" Bonnie asked in a quiet voice before the cake was supposed to be cut.

"Of course, honey," Sheila answered. "I was going to sneak away early to do just that."

"Thank you," she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

She noticed Kol watching her out of the corner of his eye. He put his hand on the small of her back and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Are you alright, beautiful?"

"I'm worried about Lucy."

"Elijah told me she is expected to make a full recovery," he ran his hand up and down her spine.

"I know, I just -" she broke off. "It's nothing," she said, leaning against him.

There was no use in telling Kol she wanted to be by her cousin's side. He was as much stuck here as she was.

Caroline walked over. Her eyes danced as she surveyed the guests all of whom, Bonnie had to admit looked to be enjoying themselves. Caroline's blonde curls bobbed with her every movement and she wore a bright smile.

"Time to cut the cake," Caroline said.

"Thank you, Caroline dear."

Kol helped Bonnie to her feet. and they walked over to the giant wedding cake. The cake had ten tears. It was perfect white frosting decorated with silver that was shaped into diamonds. The cake topper was a perfect crescent moon ringed by golden stars. Inside of the crescent moon was a groom wearing a tux and a bride in a white gown. The groom held the bride in his arms, almost but not quite touching her.

"Well if that isn't the picture of decadence," Bonnie muttered.

Poor people filled the streets of New Orleans and here she was about to serve the biggest, most over the top wedding cake she had ever seen in her life. It felt wrong.

Kol snorted with amusement.

Rebekah and Caroline hovered on the sidelines. Their hands were clutched and they leaned eagerly forward. No doubt they aimed to ensure the cake cutting went off without a hitch.

Kol wrapped his arms around her from behind, and she turned red. He picked up the knife, and put it in her hands. She cut the cake with Kol's hands around hers. Slicing it up, he offered her a piece and Bonnie ate it quickly careful not to have her lips touch his fingers. She licked the frosting from her lips and Kol's eyes went black as he watched her. It was an intense look and it made heat flare up inside of her.

"Here," Bonnie whispered, feeding him a bite.

She turned red with embarrassment and heat when she felt his lips graze her fingertips, and she pulled back. The guests applauded. To Bonnie's surprise, Kol grabbed her around the waist and kissed her. She let him. Kol released her and smiled at her with heat in his eyes. Bonnie feeling dazed, smiled back. She only dimly heard the guests applauding louder, and what sounded like Sage whistling.

Kol put his arm around her waist and they walked back to their table while the waiters began to serve the cake.

"You drive me wild," Kol whispered in her ear.

Bonnie shivered and looked down in embarrassment.

"Kol, we're in public," she whispered back as they neared the table.

"Do you want me as well?" he said, voice husky in her ear.

Bonnie turned away, but she nodded almost imperceptibly. She knew Kol saw because he kissed her hand when he helped her take her seat next to Sheila.

"I'll leave after the cake. I'm told Lucy will still be asleep, but I think we'll both feel better knowing I'm with her," Sheila told Bonnie in a quiet voice.

"I know I would," Bonnie said, reaching out to hold her hand under the table. "Do you know what happened?"

"I spoke to Elijah," Sheila answered. "Klaus acted without thinking. As if Lucy had something to do with Jamie and his men escaping. Why, she's no more involved in the family business than you are."

"Of course not," Bonnie agreed, and her smile was stiff.

Kol who was speaking to Elijah on his other side, reached out and put his hand on the back of her chair. Fingers grazing the naked skin on her back.

"I was there when Meredith operated," Sheila continued to speak. "She's going to be fine. I saw it myself."

"I'm glad to hear it. I've been so flustered all day, as if the wedding isn't stressful enough," she shook her head. "I can't concentrate, not knowing Lucy is recovering from a bullet wound."

"The important thing is she is recovering," Sheila answered. "But I assure you, Klaus and I had words about this."

"Oh, you had words," Bonnie muttered sarcastically.

Sheila frowned at her, but refrained from commenting.

Bonnie surprised herself, but she was more satisfied with Kol's tactics. She thought Kol knocking Klaus unconscious was much better punishment and would get the message across a lot more efficiently than any conversation with her Grams. Unless that conversation took place over the barrel of a gun.

People were beginning to finish eating. Caroline came around from her side of the table to tell Bonnie and Kol that it was time for their first dance.

"More attention?" Bonnie whispered in a horrified groan.

"Come now, beautiful. It will be over soon," Kol said, holding out his hand.

Bonnie put her hand in his and let him lead her out onto the dancefloor. A few soft notes began to play, and Kol pulled her into his arms. She put her hand on his shoulder, and his other hand went to the small of her back. Kol held her closer than was appropriate, not unlike what he'd done at their engagement party.

Bonnie glanced up and saw Kol was smiling down at her, it made her blush. His eyes were black with an emotion she didn't understand. His eyes were always so intense and it made her feel flustered, like a school girl, who didn't quite know what she was doing. Which Bonnie supposed wasn't too far from the truth.

Bonnie had been groomed and taught to lead a household. Taught everything she needed to know to be a model daughter and a dutiful wife. But being courted and given the attention of a man like Kol, she didn't know what she was doing. She was out of her depth. Marcel was respectful and he liked her, but he never pursued her or kissed her like Kol, which was strange as she didn't think Kol cared much for her. Yet the whole thing left her with the uncomfortable feeling she was in over her head, like all her training hadn't prepared her for this.

"Have I told you, how beautiful you look, Bonnie my sweet?" Kol whispered in her ear. His warm breath danced across her skin, making her shiver and press herself closer.

"No, I don't believe you have."

"Well you do," he said, and there was a note of wickedness in his voice that made her blush more than all the eyes on them.

Kol's grip shifted and he held her closer. To her relief, Bonnie saw other couples were joining them on the dancefloor, and soon it was filled with people. That made her relax, knowing they weren't under such close scrutiny.

"You don't look too bad yourself," Bonnie told him, smiling softly.

"May I cut in?" a smooth accent asked.

Bonnie cringed. It was Klaus.

"No, you may not, brother," Kol growled. He shifted so that he was tensed to fight, moving her behind him.

"Would you like this to come to blows again on the dancefloor?"

"I seem to recall you lost the last round, Nik."

"Kol, people are staring," Bonnie said, drawing their attention to the way people were noticing the confrontation.

"One dance," Kol agreed. "If it's alright with Bonnie otherwise, you walk away."

"Fine," he agreed. "May I have this dance, Bonnie?"

"Do I have a choice?" Bonnie said with hostility in her voice.

"Come now, Bonnie, we are family," Klaus said with a falsely charming smiles. "Besides, just between you and me, we both know your cousin was going to shoot me first."

"I think you're delusional," Bonnie retorted, just barely resisting the urge to give him a good kick.

Kol snorted with laughter.

"One dance," Klaus agreed holding his hand out to her.

Bonnie glanced at Kol quickly, he nodded, letting her know it was alright. She reluctantly put her hand in Klaus's and let him pull her into his arms. He held her at a distance, quite unlike Kol, who had gone to stand at the edge of the dancefloor with a glass of champagne. Bonnie relaxed when she saw Kol was keeping an eye on her.

Klaus was smirking with self-satisfaction and she felt herself getting angrier and angrier with him. This whole thing was awkward and uncomfortable, and completely unnecessary. Why he was insisting on acting as if they were friends, was beyond her.

"So Bonnie," Klaus said.

"I agreed to one dance. I didn't agree to have a conversation with you," Bonnie answered coldly, putting more distance between their bodies.

"Well we're having it whether or not you like it," Klaus growled, eyes growing hard.

A shiver ran down her spine, remembering that Klaus had a terrible temper. It was probably unwise to push him further than was necessary.

"Fine, talk," she answered, glaring at him.

"Feisty," he said, clucking his tongue. "I bet Kol likes that," he whispered in her ear, pulling her closer.

"That is none of your business," she hissed.

"Like I said, feisty," he chuckled. "Now tell me, Bonnie, is your cousin working with Marcel?"

"Lucy is loyal to my Grams, as am I," she said, venom dripping from her words. She hoped he couldn't tell when a person was lying like Kol could.

"Hm," he said, tilting his head to the side and pulling her closer still. Bonnie went to put some distance between them again, and this time she failed, he wasn't budging. "For some reason I don't believe that. Coincidences like we've seen here this week, they do not simply occur."

"Coincidences?" Bonnie asked innocently, she snuck a glance at Kol, and saw he was watching with a dark rage in his face.

"Yes, coincidences, Bonnie," Klaus growled. "First Lucy is with you when Jamie Bits and his men attempt to spring you, and then again today I find the two of you trying to run outside with damp hair and unfinished make-up, a mere hour after Jamie and his men escaped. Now tell me, are they working with Marcel or of their own accord?"

"Lucy isn't working for anyone. As for Jaime and his men, all I know is they worked for my father when he was still alive," Bonnie said, voice and eyes hard. "Now if you'll excuse me, the song just ended."

"Very well," Klaus said between clenched teeth.

"Thank you for the dance," she said frostily.

Bonnie tore her hand free and made her way across the dancefloor to Kol.

XXX

Kol watched Klaus dance with Bonnie. He didn't like it. He knew Klaus wanted to intimidate Bonnie, maybe get some information out of her. He growled low in his throat, when he saw Klaus pull Bonnie in close, he didn't like that. Neither did he miss the way she kept looking to him, a look of fear on her face, yet every time she looked at Klaus, her expression was hard, cold.

That's my girl, Kol thought.

He wanted Klaus to know he couldn't push Bonnie around, even when he wasn't there to protect her.

Kol smiled when he saw Bonnie snatch her hand out of Klaus's grip and stride away from him. She was coming toward him and he went to meet her halfway.

"Come here, love," Kol said, taking her into his arms and spinning her back out onto the dancefloor. He pulled her close, swaying to the music. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she smiled up at him, and he thought that smile was more for Klaus than for him. Bonnie was letting his brother know, he hadn't frightened her. "He kept asking about Lucy and Marcel."

"What did you tell him?"

"Nothing."

"I thought as much," he chuckled.

If she wouldn't tell him anything, Kol wasn't surprised Klaus got nothing out of her. Bonnie was protective, especially of her family and those with any connection to it.

Kol gripped Bonnie tighter, burying his face in her neck. Unlike at the engagement party, she didn't protest, her hand slid around to his back, and she rested her head against his chest. They were swaying slowly to the beat of the music and he knew to any onlookers they looked like a couple in love.

Kol felt something for Bonnie, he did and that bothered him. He didn't often feel and when he did, it made him uncomfortable. It was easier to relate to and deal with if he just thought of it as wanting her.

His hand roamed lower, dipping down her back until was on the verge of veering too far from the small of her back. He had to fight himself not to grab her bum like a teenage boy in lust. Bonnie had a great bum, and that dress was showing it off, tempting him. Yet he didn't, knowing Bonnie wouldn't want him to. As it was, his hand was lower than was socially acceptable. It was indecent, but if there was one day they could get away with it, and Bonnie didn't need to fear the gossip, it was today.

"You won't let Klaus hurt Lucy will you, Kol?" Bonnie asked quietly.

That softened something in him, and he realized she hadn't been lying to Sheila. That really was where her thoughts were at.

"No, he won't make a move. Not now that we are married," Kol answered as he put her arms around his neck, then put his other hand on her back as well.

"Good," Bonnie said, exhaling.

She smiled up at him, and his breath caught. Kol forgot what he was going to say, and had to clear his throat, taking a moment to regroup.

"See there now, my darling. I told you it would all be alright," he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers.

"You were right it would seem," she laughed shakily in relief.

Kol smiled at her, and was rewarded with a gentle smile. One that made his heart speed up. Her lips parted into a shy smile and her green eyes sparkled. It made a stab of lust go through him, and something gentler, more protective as well mingled in with the other.

"I want to kiss you," he whispered, lips hovering a mere inch from hers. "Will you be upset?" he said hoarsely, lips grazing hers.

"You've kissed me before," she whispered.

"I have," Kol agreed. He kissed her once, softly. "But I haven't a good excuse to kiss you in public now," it was an apology more than he was asking for permission.

"It's okay. I think we can get away with it at our own wedding without breaking too many rules," Bonnie answered, teasingly.

Kol didn't answer, he kissed her once more, still softly, but more lingeringly.

She leaned her forehead against his chest. Kol suspected it was to hide her blush. Little Bonnie Bennett was the definition of blushing bride, he'd realized. The more the wedding wore on, the more she blushed. And he was struck by the sudden realization that she was Bonnie Mikaelson now, his wife. Mrs. Kol Mikaelson, he liked that.

"I like breaking the rules, truth be told," he hummed, fingers playing on the small of her back.

"I'm not surprised," she laughed quietly. "Kol, why do you want me to stay away from Kai?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

Kol realized it might be best to tell her. Especially since it seemed Kai found her every bit as attractive as he did. They regularly pursued the same women and often had bets on whether the other could steal the other one's girl. Yet he didn't think Kai would try anything with his wife, that would be crossing a line. At least, he wouldn't if he were normal, but Kai wasn't normal.

"I'm sure," Bonnie said softly.

"He's a sociopath, do you know what that is, sweetheart?"

"Yes, he doesn't feel."

"That's about the gist of it," he nodded. "Kai lacks empathy. Don't get me wrong, he's a blast and he knows how to have a good time, but he's dangerous. He's got a temper that would rival anyone in my family and he enjoys hurting people. He really likes it."

"Oh, I see," she said in a soft voice. "But you don't enjoy hurting people, do you, Kol?" she asked, touching his cheek, caressing it gently.

Kol smiled and turned his head to kiss her palm. He suspected partly that Bonnie was stroking his cheek to soften her question. That she was afraid he might be angry with her for asking.

"As a general rule, no, but I'll confess sometimes, I do."

"Sometimes?" she asked, hand freezing and a fearful expression crossing her features.

"If I've been wronged, I do enjoy a spot of retribution," he confessed smiling crookedly. Bonnie shivered. "Don't be frightened, my sweet."

XXX

Bonnie didn't like what she was hearing. She understood about wanting revenge, but there was something scary about hearing it put into words in such a callous manner.

"I'm not afraid."

"Liar," Kol whispered, his eyes warmed. "I've never struck a woman in my life, Bonnie. You're safe with me. I promise."

"Never?"

"Perhaps once. You caught me," he smiled teasingly at her, black eyes twinkling at her. "One time I hit Bekah when she was three and I was like eight," he teased. "In my defense, she hit me first."

"You were eight," she gave him an exasperated look. "But never since?"

"Here," Kol took her hand and held it to the pulse line in his throat. "No, I haven't struck a woman since."

"Truth," she said, smiling when she felt his pulse stay the same. "Am I safe with you, Kol?"

"You are," he agreed, cracking a smile.

"True," Bonnie was smiling for real now. "A mobster with honor."

"Something of the sort."

Kol kissed her lingeringly on the lips. Bonnie closed her eyes and tried to relax. She couldn't help worrying about Lucy. It was like a constant anxiety at the back of her mind. It didn't help that she couldn't shake the feeling she was being watched with Kol. As the bride and groom, it was only normal that peoples' attention would be on them.

"What was that thing at the ceremony? The always and forever bit, it's not normally a part of a wedding, is it?"

"It's a family saying. Something the family says to -"

"It's what binds you."

"Precisely."

He kissed her again, and she sighed. The kiss was gentle and he traced the seam of her bottom lip with his tongue.

A clear voice sounded in the microphone. A voice with a stylish accent and a confident ring to it.

"Rebekah?" Bonnie said, looking at the stage.

Kol followed her gaze and grinned.

"I wonder what she's up to," Kol said, sounding amused.

"If all the unwed ladies could please gather in the main entrance we can throw the bouquet. I would also like to remind the bride to tear herself from her loving husband, my big brother and join us as well," Rebekah said, eyes sparkling.

The crowd laughed and clapped. Bonnie blushed, and covered a laugh with her hand. Kol was laughing and smirking, enjoying the attention of the crowd. Bonnie realized to her embarrassment that eyes were turning toward them.

Kol grinned wickedly, and her stomach did a flip. She was beginning to recognize that look. It usually meant he was going to do something scandalous or something he thought she wouldn't quite approve of. She was right, Kol's grip on her shifted, and he pulled her to him again, kissing her. Bonnie gasped, and he released her.

"You alright?" he whispered in her ear, hand cupping her cheek, bringing her face against his.

"I'm fine," she answered, blushing and turning her body to his. "You surprised me," she giggled. She turned her face into his neck, wanting to hide her reaction from the crowd.

"Apologies" Kol said, not sounding the slightest bit contrite.

To escape Kol's latest way of overwhelming her, Bonnie hurried out into the foyer, along with a throng of single women. She saw her seamstress, Katie and made her way to her.

"Best wishes, Bonnie," Katie said, giving her a hug and grinning brightly.

"Thank you," Bonnie answered, tucking her arm through hers. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"I'm just happy to be invited. Sheila was so sweet, dropping by personally with the invitation," Katie chattered.

"I hear I have you to thank for the dress fitting," Bonnie remarked, squeezing her arm.

"I did, made a pretty penny to for giving up your measurements. I hope you don't mind me saying or what I did," Katie said, suddenly frowning.

"Don't be sorry," Bonnie said quickly. "I'm only glad that was the only way you were pressed."

"Yes, I suppose so. I suspect this whole wedding was quite the to do, but it was worth it. It's been absolutely swell," Katie gushed.

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself," Bonnie answered, smiling and genuinely meaning it.

"Bonnie!" Rebekah called out, tapping her foot impatiently at the bottom of the stairs.

"Looks like I have to go," Bonnie said apologetically. "I'll try to find you later. It was so nice seeing you."

XXX

Bonnie walked back into the reception with her arm linked through Katie's. They were chatting, and smiling at Rebekah who was waving the bouquet around victoriously. Kol was on the other end of the dancefloor with Elijah as well as Finn, they looked to be in deep conversation.

Jeremy came over with Kai, and Stefan. Bonnie introduced them to Katie.

"Did Rebekah catch the bouquet?" Stefan asked Bonnie quietly.

"She did. I think you might be in trouble," Bonnie whispered back with a teasing smile.

"Only if Klaus finds out," and his smile was crooked. "Would you care to dance, Katie?" he asked politely.

"Yes, thank you," Katie answered.

Bonnie watched as she put her hand in Stefan's outstretched one as they walked onto the dancefloor.

"Wonder what Bex will say when she sees that?" Kai hummed.

"That he's a gentleman."

"Ripper?" Kai threw his head back and laughed manically. "Not a chance doll face, but perhaps you would like to dance with me?"

"I'd love to, but I'm afraid I've promised my next dance to Jeremy," Bonnie lied.

Just earlier Kol had called him a sociopath and warned her once again to stay away from Kai. She wasn't about to dance with him.

"Right, yes of course," Jeremy sputtered.

Bonnie offered him her hand, and he took it. They walked out onto the dancefloor together.

Jeremy pulled her into his arms, and spun her around.

"You look incredible," Jeremy said, smiling goofily at her.

"Thank you. You look very dapper," Bonnie said, with a sweet smile.

Jeremy was one of her favorite people in the manor.

"Are you having a nice time?" he asked politely, but there was something in his smile that was simply not polite. Bonnie didn't know what made her think that, but she couldn't shake the thought.

"I am," she said, and she was for the most part. Bonnie thought if Lucy were here, and alright, she would have been thoroughly enjoying herself. "Where is your other sister, Katherine's twin?"

"She couldn't make it. She's been touring Europe with our mother. They got held up in Bulgaria on account of the bad weather," he said, apologetically. "Father as well is tied up at work. Elena was talking about coming to visit though, once she gets home."

"It would be nice to finally meet her," Bonnie said, wondering how much she had in common with Katherine.

"She's swell. You'll like her," Jeremy said happily.

"Wait, did you say Bulgaria?" Bonnie asked. "Is your family originally from Europe?"

"Not mine," Jeremy grimaced. "My parents adopted the twins back when I was just a little kid. Their parents were wealthy Bulgarian politicians. Knew my father. For a Governor, he does have ties to the criminal underworld, as did the Petrova family. So knowing them, we took the girls in. They've been my sisters ever since," he smiled ruefully.

"And now Elena is Gilbert instead of Petrova?" Bonnie inquired, knowing Katherine went by her husband's name.

Jeremy grinned. "Yes. Sounds like Katherine's real taken with you. Almost like she's adopted you."

Bonnie was about to reply when Kol approached them.

"Mind if I cut in?"

"Not at all. She's all yours."

Jeremy twirled her into Kol's waiting arms. He caught her easily. Bonnie laughed as she fell against him.

"Lucky me," Kol replied with a wolfish smile, that sent a tingle of anticipation down Bonnie's spine. She got the feeling he was talking about a lot more than dancing.

She righted herself and wrapped her arms around his neck, because he put his hands on her hips. Kol raised a hand, signaling to the musicians and they played something slower, so they could simply sway to the music.

"You looked like you were enjoying yourself with Jeremy, beautiful," Kol said with a teasing glint in his eye.

"I was. He's sweet."

"Maybe with you," he snorted. "You should see him otherwise."

"No thank you."

"I mean it," Kol whispered in her ear. "He's cruel, a bit unhinged even when the fighting starts."

"Why are you telling me this? Are you trying to frighten me, Kol?" Bonnie asked, looking up at him in confusion, fingers tightening on the back of his shirt collar, without her realizing it.

"No, I don't want you getting illusions about what he's like, and letting your guard down around him. Especially not as he fancies you."

"Is that what this is about? Are you jealous?" she asked in a breathy voice, hardly daring speak the words.

"Protective," he corrected.

"You sound jealous to me."

"I'm not. You're my wife. There's nothing to be jealous of," Kol said in a voice that was firm, almost a growl, and his arms tightened around her. Yet it didn't frighten her.

"You are," she smiled, and pressed herself closer. Enjoying teasing him.

"Cheeky girl," Kol said, grinning.

He kissed her neck, and she gasped in surprise.

"Did you see Rebekah got the bouquet?" Bonnie asked, smiling up at him.

"I did. I also noticed Stefan made a run for it," Kol laughed.

Kol leaned down to kiss her however, he never got that far. Behind them came the noise of a throat clearing. Bonnie turned around to follow Kol's annoyed gaze only to see Caroline.

"Kol, I need to borrow Bonnie."

"Why are you always the one interrupting us, dear sister?" Kol asked, looking mildly annoyed.

"Because I have impeccable timing?" Caroline said, brightly. "Come along, Bonnie," she clapped her hands.

Kol turned her face up to his, and kissed Bonnie once quickly. Then Caroline grabbed her arm and was guiding her off the dancefloor.

"Where are we going?"

"You have to get ready for the wedding night, of course."

Bonnie felt her stomach sink.

XXX

Bonnie wasn't surprised to find that when Caroline took her to Kol's room, all her other sister-in-laws were there as well. Rebekah was going through her closet along with Sage, while Katherine lit candles. The lights were off, but the curtains were open. The moon shone and along with the candle light, it gave the room a dim, pleasant glow.

"Here she is," Caroline announced with a smile.

Bonnie wondered how Caroline did that – always bore a smile when her husband was Klaus.

The others smiled at Bonnie and resumed what they had been doing. Caroline ushered Bonnie to sit down in front of the vanity, then she began to take her hair out of the pins.

"Where's April?" Bonnie asked, wondering why Caroline was the one taking down her hair.

"The maid you mean?" Caroline said.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Well this isn't really her job. You are family and we'll take care of it. You know, provide you with some privacy."

"Thank you, Caroline," Bonnie said, blushing.

"Are you nervous, Bonnie?" Sage asked, flashing her a wicked smile as she paused in going through her wardrobe.

"Of course, she is, poor girl is practically green," Rebekah said answering for her.

"Yes, I'm nervous, but I am not green," Bonnie said, shooting Rebekah an irritated look.

"Oh dear, you are a bit pale," Caroline said, taking her hair out and letting it hang down Bonnie's back. She picked up the brush and began to brush it for her.

"I'm just tired," Bonnie muttered, turning red with embarrassment.

"You would be, it's been a long day," Katherine agreed, blowing out a match, putting the box away. "So I was thinking we should have that talk now, dear," she said, striding over to sit down next to Bonnie at the vanity.

"I'm perfectly alright, without it," Bonnie answered coldly. "But thank you."

"Nonsense," Katherine said, lighting a cigarette. "Want one?"

"No," Caroline answered on Bonnie's behalf. "I need her to sit still while I work."

"Apparently I must decline," Bonnie said dryly.

"Don't you look at me like that Bonnie Bennett," Caroline said pointing her brush at Bonnie.

"Bonnie Mikaelson," Katherine corrected.

"Right, yes, of course."

Bonnie remained silent. She wasn't sure she would ever get used to her new name, or her new family, and perhaps more than anything, her new husband. As much as she was starting to like Kol, he was still a Mikaelson.

"But I do see what you mean, Care," Sage said. "Bonnie Bennett does have a cute ring to it."

"It does," Rebekah agreed. "Now, we have chosen two nightgowns."

Rebekah and Sage came to stand behind Caroline on each her side so that she could see them in the mirror.

"This one," Sage said, holding up a little white nightgown that hardly had any fabric at all.

"Or this one," Rebekah said, holding up the same one only that one was ankle length.

"Rebekah's one," Bonnie said immediately. "Though I don't see what's wrong with my usual ones."

"You mean the puritanical ones with the high collars?" Sage rolled her eyes. "That will hardly appeal to Kol. I still think he'll like this one better," she said, waving the short one around.

"I said, no," Bonnie said, blushing. "Honestly, it's entirely unseemly. Whether or not he is my husband."

"Oh dear, you sound just like my sister," Katherine said, gaping at her. "She's an uptight little thing. No fun at all, and completely scandalized by the notion of women having a sex drive."

"That was entirely insulting to us both," Bonnie said, glowering at Katherine.

"Not you, love," she rolled her eyes. "You are simply nervous. I know you aren't half so uptight as Elena. And I know this because Elijah told me he saw Kol carrying you to bed last night."

"Katherine!"

"You really shouldn't embarrass the girl, Katherine," Rebekah said. "I believe she's concerned about her reputation."

"Indeed?" Katherine raised an eyebrow.

"The rest of us, we don't really have such reservations," Sage remarked with a wicked smile.

Bonnie was beginning to think all of Sage's smiles were wicked and predatory. The woman was scandalous and wild, it was a refreshing quality if somewhat intimidating.

"Well I do," Bonnie said, growing redder with each passing second.

"There now," Caroline said, squeezing her shoulder. "It'll be fine. It might hurt a little if you're nervous, but nothing to be the death of you."

"Have a glass of wine," Sage said, on her way over to the supply Kol kept near the closet.

"Are you certain that's a good idea?" Bonnie asked.

"Definitely," Sage answered, she poured Bonnie a glass and brought it to her.

"Thank you."

"Now you just relax, Bonnie," Sage told her. "You relax, and you keep your hair down. Kol will like that."

Bonnie nodded.

"Furthermore, you do as he says, alright?"

This time Bonnie was more hesitant, but all the same she nodded.

"Do whatever he says and you'll be fine," Sage said, almost softly.

The women helped her change then they left. Only Katherine remained with her.

"There you are," Katherine said, turning Bonnie's chin up. "Such a pretty girl. Kol likes you so don't be afraid."

"I know he isn't going to hurt me, but I'm still nervous."

"You would be. I was as well my first time," Katherine said with a smile that was almost wistful.

"Were you really?"

"Of course, I was. Who isn't? But Sage is right, relax and follow Kol's lead. He knows what he's doing and trust me, you'll like it."

Katherine gave Bonnie a hug before flitting off.

Stomach churning and nerves getting the best of her, she downed her glass of red wine, grimacing at the taste. Yet it made a comfortable haze wash over her and she welcomed the feeling. She wandered over to the window, staring out at the moon and the grounds. In the distance, she could see the bayou. The Mikaelson manor, her home now, had an amazing view. It was soothing at least in combination with alcohol she found the view was helpful to calming her mind.

XXX

Kol stopped in front of his bedroom door. He wanted to kick himself for being so stupid. He couldn't possibly be nervous, but he was.

Kol Mikaelson notorious player, nervous of all things.  
Don't get your hopes up, she doesn't like you, the little voice in the back of his mind whispered. He tried to shake the thought off, but he couldn't rid himself of it entirely. It turned out to be a good thing, because it allowed him to calm down enough to enter the room.

He froze in the doorway, Bonnie was standing with her back to him, staring out the window. All he could see of her was her shape in the moonlight and candlelight. They'd lit the room with candles and in the dim lighting she was if possible even more breathtaking than usual. Her long curly hair, hung loose down her back, ending at the small of her back. He'd only seen her with her hair down once or twice before, and he loved it. Her body was draped in white silk, and he could see every curve, even with the robe on.

Slowly, he closed the door and she turned around. The robe wasn't closed – much to his pleasure and surprise. The nightgown was long, until her ankles, that did not surprise him. He hadn't imagined even for one second that any of his sisters could have talked Bonnie into one of the modern, shorter models. Yet it was sheer on top, with lace and it showed off a generous amount of cleavage. A complete change from the one she'd worn last night. He was immediately aroused.

"Hey," she said, nervously, smiling and biting down on her lower lip. Lashes fluttering, she looked down at her feet.

"Hey," Kol echoed lamely, tossing his jacket aside on the couch he strode into the room.

He paused when there were still a few feet between them. He didn't want to frighten her, but he had to fight with himself not to grab her and throw her on the bed, and ravage her senseless. It took all of his self-control, and he'd never been good at controlling himself.

"This is weird, huh?" she said, still sounding nervous.

"Doesn't have to be."

Kol reached out to her, and to his surprise, Bonnie took his hand, and allowed him to pull her into his arms. She put her hands on his chest and looked up him.

"I guess not," she answered, and she laughed a little. "Do you want a drink?"

"No, I'm fine," Kol answered, noticing for the first time the used wine glass on the table. "Do you want one?"

"No," she said, moving her head to rest against his chest.

She seemed to be breathing deeply, probably trying to calm her nerves. He couldn't put the thought of the wine glass out of his mind. It confirmed his earlier suspicions that she was frightened. Then he felt her trembling in his arms, and a stab of concern shot through him. Bonnie had had a harrowing week and on top of it all, her cousin had nearly died today. She wasn't up to this.

She was afraid of everything. Right now, that fear included him and what he wanted from her. Kol grit his teeth, because he knew he couldn't do it. Couldn't take advantage of her when she was overwhelmed and frightened. He would have to be patient, not something he excelled at, but that he suspected would get him the furthest with Bonnie.

"Your hair is down," he said, running his fingers through her hair.

"Yes," she whispered.

"It's pretty, like you," he smiled crookedly.

"Sage said you would like it," she said it so quietly he nearly missed it.

"Did she now?" he asked, fingers playing along her back, wondering when she was going to look up at him. "What else did she say?"

"That I had to wear it down," Bonnie said, looking up at him shyly, chin resting against his chest. "And she said –" she broke off and in this light he couldn't tell for sure, but he thought she was blushing.

"And what, beautiful?"

"That I had to do what you said. That I'd like it," she'd looked down again and was murmuring against his chest, obviously embarrassed.

"Bonnie," he said. She looked up at him and he kissed her, just once softly on the lips. When he felt her suck in her breath, he knew he'd been right. She didn't even like him, she'd been lying earlier when she'd said she wanted him too. He couldn't do this to her. He felt her start to tremble as she buried her face against his chest again. "You're shivering."

"Am I?" Bonnie's voice was unsteady.

"Get some sleep, my sweet."

She looked up at him bewildered. He could see the confusion and disbelief in her eyes. More than that, he saw relief.

"What -"

"Go to bed," he repeated. "Get some rest. I'm going to shower."  
Bonnie stared at him for a moment longer before comprehension dawned, then she smiled gently and nodded.

Kol didn't wait for Bonnie to go to bed, he went straight for the shower, knowing he couldn't tempt himself.

He showered for the longest time, taking himself in hand not once or even twice, but three times. He was entirely too aroused by the prospect of Bonnie in his bed, and she might be his, but he couldn't have her.

Not tonight at any rate. Kol felt certain that if he just gave Bonnie some time, she would come to him on her own. She was like that. Skittish, but if he pushed just enough, only to back down, she would come to him.

XXX

Bonnie was about to have a panic attack. Kol would be here anytime and then what? What would he want? What did she want? Did that even matter? Would Kol even care what she wanted or would he just take her?

When Kol had actually joined her it had been fine. He hadn't done anything. In a state of shock, Bonnie had taken her dressing robe off and gone to bed.

Now she lay in the bed, staring at the sliver of moonlight coming in from the window. Somewhere at the back of her mind, she was thinking maybe she should have blown out the candles or gone after Kol. He was taking a long time in the shower, much longer than he had this morning. Then again, that might have been her nerves getting the best of her, making it feel as if time was passing slower than it was. She tried to do as Kol asked and get some sleep, but she couldn't relax enough to sleep.

Bonnie didn't turn around when Kol came to bed. He climbed under the covers and pulled her into his arms. Bonnie gasped in surprise as she felt herself being pulled against his body. Kol buried his nose against the crook of her neck and she thought she heard him sigh. Bonnie's whole body felt stiff, and nervous, waiting to see if he would be content to simply go to sleep.

"Are you alright, Bonnie?" Kol whispered, bringing her even closer.

Bonnie thought half mad, that he must sense how tense she was and wonder what on earth was wrong with her. He must think her a stupid little girl.

Why did everyone keep saying he wanted her?

Kol obviously couldn't want such a stupid, inexperienced girl. Not one that was near having hysterics at the thought of sharing a bed with her husband.

"It's just been a long day," Bonnie answered, thinking how it was all too true.

"Yes, it has," Kol agreed and she could hear the heaviness in his voice. "But you're safe. Go to sleep, Bonnie my sweet."

Bonnie smiled, even though she knew it was stupid. She liked how he said her name, even if he didn't want her. She closed her eyes and tried to relax, but she couldn't. Her mind was too full, too many thoughts and too many feelings from the day still lingered, even the wine couldn't chase those things away.

Sighing, she rolled over, to see if that was any better. She saw Kol was lying awake as she was, just watching her. He smiled softly and stroked her cheek.

"Can't sleep?" Bonnie whispered.

"No," he said.

Kol continued to stroke her cheek and Bonnie closed her eyes, relaxing and enjoying his touch. His palm was warm and rough, he left a trail of warmth everywhere he touched.

"Kol?" she asked quietly.

"Yes?" his fingers were tracing the lines of her lips, making her breath catch in her throat.

"Do you – would you – can I braid my hair? I mean, would you mind if I –" she blushed, embarrassed as she fumbled around trying to pose the question.

"Not at all," Kol replied, cutting her off.

"Okay, good," she exhaled in relief. "It's just if I don't it knots and –"

Kol interrupted her by kissing her.

"Braid your hair, beautiful," he whispered against her lips.

Bonnie nodded and scrambled to get away from him. The close contact was overwhelming and doing things to her insides.

She sat down at the vanity and brushed her hair, aware that Kol was watching her movements from the bed. She wasn't sure what he was thinking. It was too dark in the room to see him clearly, but his eyes were dark.

Bonnie finished braiding her hair. She went back to the bed and lay down on her side to look at Kol. He rolled over from his back, to look at her.

"Bonnie, if you're uncomfortable you don't have to wear that nightgown," he said, speaking at last.

"I don't mind," she whispered blushing. "But if you would like me to, I can put on something more – covering," she finished lamely.

"That wasn't what I meant," Kol said, pulling her back into his arms.

They were lying on their sides, bodies pressed against each other, Kol's arms around her back. Bonnie put her hands on his chest and looked up at him.

"What did you mean?"

She was so overwhelmed with everything that was happening. In some ways talking to the other women had helped and made things worse. It made her feel like the wedding night wasn't going to be the death of her, and it frightened her. Sage had made it sound like she had to do everything Kol said. That she wasn't to act of her own accord, and that she had to please him.

"I meant, I know you didn't choose that nightgown yourself, my sweet," and his hand tugged on the flimsy spaghetti strap, making her blush. "And I know Sage was in here, probably my other sisters as well. I'm wondering how badly they frightened you."

"I'm not frightened," Bonnie answered, heart skipping a beat.

"Liar," Kol whispered with heat in his gaze. Bonnie looked down. "What did they say to you?"

"That I had to do what you said," she whispered, embarrassed and unable to meet his eye.

"You said that already."

"Well you asked what they said, and that's what they told me!" she said, feeling herself getting annoyed with him, making her glance up at him.

"That's my girl," Kol hummed smiling. He looked amused. "There she is," he said when their eyes met.

"What?" she whispered, not understanding what he meant. Kol was being so cryptic and weird tonight. It was unlike him and it was confusing her.

He kissed her once. His lips lingered on hers. The feel of his lips on hers was enough to send heat coursing through her whole body. In an instant, she felt as if she had come alive for the first time in her life.

His kisses always had that effect.

"Bonnie, I don't want you doing things because you think you have to, do you understand?"

She hesitated, chewing on her bottom lip, uncertain. "I mean it. You wear your hair how you like and the same goes for how you dress."

Bonnie nodded.

"And as for the rest, if something makes you uncomfortable or you don't want to, you have to tell me. I won't be angry, I promise, but you have to tell me what you want and don't want, and I'll do the same. Does that sound fair to you?"

"It does."

Kol kissed her again and she sighed. His hand slid down her bum squeezing softly and she squeaked against his lips. She could feel him smile at her reaction. His hand roamed further down, stroking her thigh and parting her legs, he pulled her leg over his hip, pressing himself closer. Bonnie gasped at the sensation of his hardness pressed against her core. His hand started to slide her nightgown up so that he could tangle their legs together.

Bonnie broke the kiss. Wrapping her arms against his back she rested her head against his chest. Lying like this was better, she breathed easier when his eyes weren't on his or when he wasn't stealing her breath and her thoughts with his kisses.

Kol put his chin on top of her head, and pulled her even closer, hands stroking her bum and upper thigh, having pushed her nightgown up over her hips. His hand was firm and rough. He touched her with the confidence of a man, who knew what he was doing. Her core ached and she grew damp. At the same time, it was intimidating to her.

What was he doing?

"Is this alright with you?" he asked. "Sleeping like this?"

"It is," Bonnie answered softly nuzzling closer, pressing her lips to his neck. She smiled when she felt him draw in his breath.

She felt his hand slide between her thighs, stroking her pantie clad core. She gasped and resisted the urge to squirm in embarrassment when she realized he would feel how damp she was.

"You feel so good, Bonnie," he whispered hoarsely. "I never want to let go of you."

"Kol," she said, uncertainly, pulling back to see his expression.

She couldn't read it, his eyes were closed, and he looked content.

"Come closer," he said, pulling her against him, and she let him, wrapping her arm around his middle. "I just want to touch you, that's all. Do you want me to stop?"

"No," she whispered.

Her breathing turned ragged when Kol's hand moved inside her panties to squeeze her bare bum. The palm of his hand was rough against her sensitive skin. It made her core throb painfully, she wanted to know what else he could do with those rough hands of his. And at the same time, she didn't know want to know.

At least not tonight.

"No, don't stop or no, please stop?" Kol asked and his body tensed as he waited for her answer.

She squirmed with embarrassment. Never before had she discussed sex or anything relating to sex as casually as she did with Kol. He asked her outright what she wanted while he was touching her so intimately –it was enough to make her swoon.

Marcel had certainly never been so forward with her. The difference in their behavior left her a little uncertain and confused.

"No, don't stop," she mumbled under her breath.

"Don't be shy, my sweet. It's alright. You can tell me what you want, I won't judge."

Kol spanked her lightly. She gasped and felt heat course through her. A delicious thrill had gone through her at his touch. He squeezed her bum more firmly again and she squirmed, only to have her pull him against her.

"Kol please," she whispered. "I don't -"

"I know my sweet," he answered, seeming to understand what she was going to say. "No more. I'm just touching you a little. Would you like me to stop, sweetheart?"

"No," she whispered, voice breathy as his thumb stroked her bum.

She hid her face against his chest. She'd never gone half so far with a man before, and it was a bit frightening. Yet she couldn't deny how aroused she was, she only wished they could go slow.

"I won't push for more," Kol said, his free hand coming up to stroke her cheek. "Not tonight, beautiful."

Bonnie closed her eyes. She knew what Sage or Katherine would tell her to do. She knew what she was expected to do. She squeezed her eyes tighter shut, trying to steel herself for what she needed to do.

"But you can," she whispered. "I won't deny you, if you want more," she said against his chest.

"Bonnie my sweet, don't test my self-control," Kol said in a strained voice, his hand massaged her bum. "You're frightened and overwhelmed. I'm not going to do that to you."

"Thank you," she tilted her head up to kiss his neck, once softly.

"Tell me, Bonnie didn't that fiancé of yours teach you anything?"

Bonnie cringed. She hated how Kol always referred to Marcel as 'that fiancé of hers', it was glib and blatantly rude.

"Teach me -" she blushed when she understood his meaning. "No, he isn't that sort."

"Isn't that sort?" Kol asked, sounding amused. "What sort is that, beautiful? The sort that doesn't notice a beautiful girl when one is given to him, is that the sort you mean?"

His fingers were caressing her bum, biting into the flesh. His hand dipped lower and he slid a finger teasingly along her slit. She half-moan and half-gasped at the unexpected contact.

"I've never been given to anyone!" she protested.

Kol gave her another light swat on the bum. There was just a hint of a sting that disappeared when he caressed the sensitive skin. She shifted in his arms and he used his free arm to snake around her waist, keeping her trapped against his chest.

"Sure you have," he whispered, bringing her closer. "You've been given to me, just as I've been given to you."

"I suppose so," she answered, fingers playing against his ribs. "I meant the sort to take advantage. I'm -"

"You're innocent and inexperienced. Like any good girl, you waited to have carnal knowledge until marriage. Isn't that so, Bonnie my sweet?"

"Please don't mock me, Kol. It's cruel," she said, pulling away.

"I'm not mocking you," he answered, kissing the top of her head, and bringing her back to him. "I'm asking if that is what happened."

"It is," she told him. "And I know you didn't."

"No, I didn't," he said. "Does that bother you?"

"Should it?"

"Nah," he answered lazily. "It's not as if I'll be out chasing women now that I'm married anyway," and she could hear the seriousness in his voice, underneath the teasing.

Bonnie smiled, not wanting to reveal how much that meant to her, she pressed herself closer, and sighed in content.

Kol didn't say anything else. All he did was hold her. Eventually she could hear his breathing begin to even out, and she drifted off to sleep.

**Thank you so much to everyone, who has faved, followed and reviewed this fic! I'm as excited this is back as you are. Let me know what you thought of this chapter. **

**Izzy**

**Guest: Thank you! I am so happy to hear the cuddling and intimacy scenes are working. They're my fave to write. **

**Guest: Thank you for reading and reviewing! The wedding is finally here. Hope you liked it. **

**Guest: More Rebekah? Definitely, there will be more as the fic continues! **


End file.
